Tokyo Mew Mew, Breaking New Boundries
by Zephyrus Anemoi Fiction
Summary: Exahusted Mews lead the dynamic duo to create new mews. The problem, they don't know who they are, or even how many. Rated for language Officially a part of Tomohawk 3.0's contest for greatest Mew story.
1. A Problem and a Solution

I've been feeling, unloved. So, i fugure, i'll try my hand at a classic. Yes, it's one of those stories. I'll get to it at the end of the chapter

* * *

Exhausted, the five Mews collapsed into the café's chairs.

"Why didn't those baka aliens take all those Chimera Animals?" Ichigo whined.

"For once I agree." Minto gasped, trying to catch her breath. Keiichiro and Ryou came out of the basement.

"Well, did you defeat it?" Ryou asked.

"Do you have ANY idea how hard it is beating an armadillo-infused Chimera Animal?!" Ichigo shouted.

"No, which is why I have you five." The five girls, including Lettuce, glared at him.

"I'm sure Ryou didn't mean what he just said." Keiichiro told them, desperately trying to save his best friend's manhood.

"That's the fifth Chimera Animal this week." Zakuro announced, her brain finally caught up with the rest of her.

"And it's only Wednsday na do na!" Pudding shouted.

"And they're not getting any easier." Lettuce told them. Ryou closed his eyes in thought.

"Shirogane?" Ichigo questioned.

"You five can go home for the afternoon." Ryou told them.

"Ah, THANK YOU!" Ichigo shouted, hugging her boss.

"But you'd better be here on TIME tomorrow!" Ryou told her.

That night, Ichigo flopped strait to bed. She looked at the picture of Maysha she kept on her nightstand.

"Aoyama-kun." She cooed. "I'm sorry I couldn't go with you." She sighed. It'd been a year since her boyfriend had gone to England. He'd called, but they were still a world away from each other.

Suddenly, a bright, red light shone from outside her window.

"What the?" She gasped, opening her window. It was coming from the café. "He's not!" Then, she felt her Mew mark grow warm. Then, five points of red light shot out of the cat statue on the café's roof. "He did!" She shouted, having realized exactly what just happened.

The next day, Ichigo raced to the café, determined to be the first one there.

"Ichigo, you're here ten minutes early!" Keiichiro gasped.

"Where's Shirogane?"

"Right here." He announced, stepping out of the kitchen.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE MAKING MORE MEWS!" She shouted.

"There's more Mews?" Minto and Lettuce entered the café.

"Yeah, more friends for Pudding to play with na do na!" Pudding and Zakuro followed after.

"Yes, Akasaka and I have been working on it for a while. We've been able to create five more DNA pulses."

"Ok, so who are they?" Minto asked.

"We don't know." Keiichiro told them.

"WHAT!" Ichigo shouted. "You knew who WE were."

"And it took us two years to find the right matches."

"So you just fired the gun a few times, and hoped for the best?" Zakuro asked.

"Exactly." Keiichrio told them.

"This time, your bodies will react when you get close to those infused." Ryou told them. "After your shifts, go. The fate of the world-"

"Rests on our shoulders."

Ok. I know this has been done five times to hell, but for anyone whose read my stories, you know i do things diffrently. So, here's the way it works. I need at MOST five mews. As i get them, I'll post them in my story. I need name, age, description (regular and Mew) an animal, weapon, and a biography with personality. Pairings are optional. Just for the record, don't make EVERYONE a hyperactive rich kid with a anghsty past. Let's get a bit of flavor into these stories. i'll reply to your review, if i can use your character. Thanks for the support.

Oh, P.S. If you have any ideas for another OC, like a bad guy, or a love intrest, E-MAIL, DON'T REVIEW those character bios. I like keeping those a secret. PEACE!


	2. Meeting Murasaki

Well, only a few hours after i posted the 1st chapter, and I've already got a hit. Mad props out to DarkWingedLove, who gave me my first character. Hopefully, this'll prove that I'm not like most authors. Ah well, that'll be your opinion.

* * *

Murasaki sighed, as she shouldered her bag. Another school day ended. It was another one of those, 'Why did I even bother getting up this morning,' kinda days. It wasn't the fact that something went wrong. It's just, nothing happened, period. It pissed her off. If something bad happened, then she could blame it on THAT. But because nothing bad happened, then, people'd just start calling her emo and anti-social.

Reaching into her pocket, Murasaki pulled out her release from the world. A deep purple iPod. Putting the buds in her ears, she cranked up the volume, as her favorite song came on. She never understood why music was so, soothing. Piano, string, orchestra, even jazz, techno and rap. If it had a beat, she'd get lost in it.

She finally put her finger on it. What was making her so, funky, today. That dream. All the other girls in her class were into the whole, Tarot Card fortune telling ride. Personally, she didn't really find it all amusing. But dreams. She closed her eyes, remembering it. She had felt, powerful, yet calm. As if she found the true peace in the world. Completely naked, she had stood in the middle, of a swirling vortex of deep, purple light. And before her, was a small, back cat. Only, it wasn't domesticated. It was a panther kitten. It's emerald eyes glared at her. Yet, she felt no fear. In one leap, the panther jumped up, and strait into her.

A dull 'thunk' snapped her back to reality. She'd walked into a tree. Again. Murasaki groaned. Whenever she went all sentimental and meditating, she went completely outta tune with reality. Rolling her eyes, she realized, this wasn't her usual route home. She found herself standing outside a café she'd heard some of the other girls talk about.

"Café Mew Mew?" She spoke. The words sounded so familiar. Like the answer to an unknown riddle.

A groan in her stomach signaled her next move. "I got cash, time. Might as well." She sighed, opening the door.

"Welcome to Café Mew Mew!" A small kid, about eleven years old suddenly jumped up in front of her.

"Um, table for one?" She asked.

"Right this way." The girl shouted, nearly dragging her along. Murasaki sat down at a small, corner table, and looked at the menu.

"Um, I guess a blackberry parfait sounds good right now."

"Coming right up!" The girl shouted, before scrambling off.

Murasaki shut off her iPod, to conserve battery, and looked around the table. Most of the people here were from either her school, or the other one. And they all were so friendly.

"On the outside looking in." She mumbled.

"WATCH OUT!" Murasaki spun around, to be drenched in a lemon iced tea, another waitress was carrying.

"I'm so sorry." She gasped. Murasaki could tell, this happened a lot.

"It's ok." She told her, batting away her hands.

But as soon as their hands met, something happened. It was as if Murasaki grabbed a doorknob after rubbing along a carpet. She then felt something burn on her arm.

"What was that?" She gasped, as she rubbed a spot on her arm. She saw the other girl rub a spot on her chest. "Um, you ok?" Murasaki asked. The waitress just gasped, and ran back into the kitchen. "These people are weird." Murasaki groaned to herself, as she stood to walk out.

"Please, wait!" Someone shouted. Murasaki turned, and saw someone standing in the door to the kitchen. "I apologize for my employee's clumsiness. Please, allow me to offer you your parfait free of charge." Something about his smile won Murasaki over. She followed him into the kitchen, where she saw a large, blackberry parfait waiting on the counter. She walked over to it, and grabbed it. She 

also saw a small, golden pendant, lying on the counter as well. She wouldn't have noticed it, if it didn't start glowing as soon as she got near it.

"Um, is that supposed to happen?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is." The man told her.

"And now, I'd like to introduce myself." Murasaki whipped around, to come face-to-face with a blond teenager. "I'm Ryou Shirogane, manager of Café Mew Mew, and head of the Mew project."

"Mew Project?" Murasaki asked. Then it hit her. "Wait, you mean the Tokyo Mew Mew, those five superheroes who saved Japan last year?" She really hoped this was a joke.

"Yes. And you're the sixth."

Now, there are many potential reaction to news like this. Some people scream, some people deny it. Others, welcome it, jumping at the chance. Murasaki, however, did nether of the three. Instead, she fainted.

Murasaki came too, lying in the arms of the man from before.

"You ok?" He asked.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out." The blond teen, Shirogane told him.

"But wait, what did you tell me?" She asked, getting to her feet.

"You're the sixth member of the Tokyo Mew Mew."

"But that's impossible. I don't have any superpowers!" "That's what the pendant's for." The man told her, offering her the pendant.

"What's the matter with you two?" Murasaki could feel one of her explosions coming on. "You take, an innocent girl, right from the street, and tell her now she's gotta drop EVERYTHING and save the world! Well I'm not buying it!" She could feel tears coming down her face. "My life is complicated enough, without two freaky pedophiles trying to catch a peep!" She turned around and was ready to storm out.

"Please." It was that man again. Murasaki turned around, and locked eyes with him. "We're sorry. We didn't know it would be you. But the girls, they need help." He flashed that smile again. That smile. It reminded her of the one person who could make her smile for no reason what so ever. The one person who she would do anything for.

To buy herself some time, Murasaki snatched her parfait off the table and began to eat. "So, IF I do say yes, what would this entire Mew gig entail?"

Shirogane sat down. "Simple. You'll work at the café, and whenever we get word of an attack, you and the other girls take care of it."

"What about school, family."

"The only problem we've had is with relationships. I guess as long as you don't have a boyfriend, there's no issue." Shirogane told her.

Murasaki was really starting to hate the blond teen. Acting like he knew everything. But, something was keeping her from storming out.

"Keiichiro, we need more cherry cheesecake!" Another waitress poked her head into the kitchen. "Um, Shirogane, what's going-"

"Not now Ichigo. When we need you, we'll call!" Shirogane shouted, pushing her out the door.

"I'm really sorry about him." The man, who she assumed was Keiichiro, whispered. "He needs to work on his people skills."

Murasaki looked at the pendant, lying on the counter.

"We know we're asking a lot from you." Keiichiro told her, as she picked the pendant up. "But if the Mew Mews can't protect Tokyo, then who knows what'll happen next." Murasaki picked the pendant up, feeling the warmth in the small piece of metal. For once in three years, the empty void in her heart, seemed filled. Maybe, just maybe.

"I could always use some extra cash."

Keiichiro smiled again. "I assume that means?"

Murasaki turned to him, tossing the pendant in the air, and catching it. "My good man, you've got yourself a Mew."

* * *

I'll get into Murasaki's powers next chap. As for the other Mew Mews, well, that's up to you. As my readers will know, i suck at making oc's. Well, read, review, and enjoy.


	3. New Powers and Players

For the first time, Murasaki felt, well happy. The kinda happiness that sneaks up on you, and just, makes you smile for no reason for the rest of the day. Ever since Haruhi moved, she'd figured there was no reason to be happy. But now, she just felt, excellent.

"Murasaki-san!" She turned, and saw Lettuce running towards her.

"Something wrong?" She asked, as Lettuce tried to catch her breath.

"No, you just forgot this." She gave her the iPod she forgotten on the table.

"Holy shit, I forgot it?" She shouted. Lettuce nodded. Murasaki wrapped her arms around Lettuce, in a bone-crushing hug. "I owe you big time."

Their little moment was interrupted, by an almost alien screech.

"Oh no, a Chimera Animal!" Lettuce shouted, reaching into her skirt pocket.

"So, how do these things work?" Murasaki asked.

"Just listen to what your heart tells you, and say it. Like this. Mew Mew Lettuce, METAMORPHOSIS!" With that, Lettuce was hidden behind a curtain of blinding light. When it faded, Mew Lettuce now stood. "Hurry Murasaki-san." Lettuce told her, as the Chimera Animal showed itself. It looked like a lizard, only, it was the size of a large schoolbus.

"Um, ok, listen to my heart, words come." Murasaki mumbled, as she dodged the lizard's massive claw. "Nothing's happening!" She shouted.

"Concentrate!" Lettuce shouted back. Suddenly, words leapt into her mouth, like lyrics to her favorite song.

"Mew Mew Pantera, METAMORPHOSIS!" She felt her clothes dissolve, as she was veiled in deep purple and black light. From her neck, she could feel ribbons of cloth wind their way down her body, enrobing her. Finally she opened her eyes. She was garbed in a tight fitting, but not constricting black dress with purple trimming. She also wore knee length black boots, and around her neck, a black lace choker, where her pendant now hung.

Murasaki jumped in, next to Lettuce. "We ready to go?" She asked her green haired ally.

"Ok!" Lettuce summoned her castanets.

"Ya know, I REALLY wish this thing came with an instruction manual." Murasaki sighed, as she tried to summon her weapon. "Don't tell me, listen to your heart?" Lettuce nodded, as the lizard attacked them again. More words welled up in Murasaki, as a purple light formed in her hand. "Panther claws!" She now held, a deadly pair of sai in her hand. She also knew how to use them. "It's about time we put this oversized handbag in his place!" Murasaki shouted, spinning her sai around on her fingers.

"Yes." Lettuce agreed.

The two girls jumped the Chimera Animal, attacks powering up. "Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!" Two powerful streams of water forced the Chimera Animal back farther. Murasaki waited until she was right on top of the monster.

"Ribbon, Panther Strike!" The points on the ends of her sai glowed a deep purple. She brought them down, and cut the monster in half. "Wow, did I do that?" She gasped as the Chimera Animal dissolved. Just then, the poor lizard, who was so rudely turned into a Chimera Animal, dropped into her head.

"OH GOD, GET IT OFF!" She screamed, as she ran around in circles. Lettuce could only stand there, and watch.

"Um, Murasaki-san, it's only a lizard."

"SO WHAT, GET IT OFF ME!" She screamed again, finally ripping the poor thing off her, and throwing it to Lettuce, who caught the terrified thing.

"Damn, reptiles freak me out." Murasaki muttered, regaining her composure, as Lettuce let the poor thing go.

"Well, I should get going, my mom's gonna freak as is."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Lettuce called, as Murasaki ran off down the street.

The next morning, found Murasaki back at the Café. This time, on the other side. "Oh my god, this is SO CUTE!" She squealed, as she spun around to get a better look at her uniform. It was just like the other girls', only hers was black.

"I would have gotten purple, but it would have been confused with Zakuro-sama." Keiichiro apologized.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Murasaki squealed. "I love black. It's such a romantic color."

"I'm not even going to ask how you came up with that one." Minto sighed.

"Well, if you're ready, table 6 needs their orders taken." Ichigo called.

"Got it!" Murasaki shouted, as she grabbed a notebook and headed over. On her way over, Murasaki could hear an argument coming from the table.

"Please dear, I was hoping we could do it together."

"Please mother, why do you always try ad bring me into these stupid mother/daughter events?"

"May I take your order?" Murasaki asked, trying to ignore the hate waves that were pouring out of the girl.

"Um yes, I'll have the strawberry cheesecake, and a cup of ginseng tea, please." Murasaki turned to the girl.

"Hmph, well, if you're going to stand there like the slack jawed idiot you are, then I'll have a blueberry muffin. It's the only thing that looks remotely appetizing in this idiotic place."

"Atsuko!" Her mother gasped.

"Please, you know it to be true."

"I'll have your orders filled. They should be ready soon."

Murasaki walked away from the table, glad to be away from that snob. And she was deperatly trying to suppress that feeling.

"Guys, I think we have a problem." She whispered to Minto as Zakuro, who were standing in the corner. "I think that girl over there's another Mew." She pointed over to Atsuko.

"Oh no, not Atsuko Yubari!" Minto moaned.

"You know her?" Murasaki and Zakuro asked together.

"Yubari's a snob. A smart one too. Her father's Micasura Yubari."

"The author?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes. She goes to my school and she's a, pardon my language, but she's a bitch to everyone. She thinks she's smarter than everyone, and that gives her the right to do whatever she wants."

"I think we should keep this one under our hats." Zakuro told them. "We might not be ready for her yet. Minto, I want you to keep an eye on her at school."

"Consider it done onee-sama."

Unknown to the Mews, at that very time, two more payers entered this grand stage known as Tokyo. One, appeared overhead, unseen by all. He grinned a toothy grin, as he overlooked the city. "So many lives, so little time." He laughed, as he vanished. The other, came in seen, but unnoticed. This one, through Tokyo International Airport. Flanked by a woman, and a young girl, this one looked out through the window, and sighed. "_Welcome to Japan_." He muttered, in English.


	4. Walking on Air

Ah yes, a nice, long chapter for you all. Please enjoy, and just realize, THIS mew, is my OC. I just wnated a bit of Brooklyn flavor in.

* * *

Zakuro was busy, bent over a table, wiping down the remnants of cake, icing, fruit juce, and general debris. Another mother just HAD to have her child's birthday party at the renown Café Mew Mew. Well, at least this time she didn't want the girls to sing Happy Birthday to her. But still, Zakuro didn't think Ryou would ever scrub THAT much cake out of his hair.

The other five girls were in the basement. Keiichiro was showing off some new gadget he and Ryou invented. Zakuro smiled. Murasaki had become a regular addition to the team. She had her faults, like trying to make her take off her iPod when serving the customers. But, she was a good friend. And didn't they all have their faults? No one was perfect.

Two sounds snapped Zakuro's attention out of her mind. The first, was the loud crash of thunder, drawing attention to the pouring rain that had gone relatively unnoticed. The second, the tinkle of the bell over the front door, signaling a customer.

"May I help you?" Zakuro asked.

You wouldn't happen to know where the nearest gaming store is, would you?" He asked.

"Yes, it's three blocks past here. But it's pretty wet outside. Can I get you anything?"

The teen thought for a minute.

"You serve Root Beer Floats?" He asked.

"A root beer what?" That was something Zakuro never heard of. And she was sure Keiichiro didn't make them.

"Never mind, hit me up with a vanilla milkshake."

Zakruo ducked into the kitchen, just as the others came up from the basement.

"Keiichiro, I need a vanilla milkshake."

"Oh, what brought on the sweet tooth?" He asked.

"We have a customer."

"Very well." He bowed, and went to work.

"So, how's the new gizmo working?" Zakuro asked.

"It should make our lives easier." Ichigo told her.

"It's a Mew Mew finder!" Pudding shouted.

"It's supposed to track people with genetic anomalies, like the Red Data DNA." Lettuce told her.

"But it's going haywire. It went off only a minute ago." Minto complained.

"Are you sure?" Zakuro asked, peaking through the door into the main café. The teen was still at the table, looking around, bored.

"You don't think?" Murasaki asked, as the other five girls joined Zakuro. Now the boy saw the six girls, head poking out from behind the door frame. He grinned sheepishly, and waved nervously.

"KEIICHRIO!" The six of them shouted, loud enough to startle the boy off his chair.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked, brining in the shake.

"Can a boy be infused with Red Data DNA?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Ryou and myself never tried it. But I assume it's possible." Keiichrio guessed, as he handed Zakuro the milkshake.

"Thanks." The teen gratefully took the milkshake, and paid. "Um, can I ask a stupid question?" He asked her.

"I guess." Zakruo told him, a bit hesitant.

"Did I do something. I mean, I know I've got the hat'n all," He motioned to the soaked bucket hat he still wore. "But seriously, what's up with the girls?"

"We don't get many single boys around here." Zakuro told him.

"Hey, new to the neighborhood." He snapped.

"I thought I didn't recognize you."

"Um, ok. That's what I'd like to call, stalker." The teen told her, pulling away from her. Zakuro giggled at his antics.

"Cool, the rain's stopped!" He announced, looking out the window. While it didn't actually stop, it did die down a bit. "Well, thanks for the shake and company." He told her, extending his hand out. Zakuro smiled, and shook his hand. Instantly, her abdomen tightened, like a cold wind had blown on her Mew mark. Wait, Mew mark? Zakuro saw the teen grab his right hand, and look at the back of his wrist.

"Ok, that's just weird." He announced. Zakuro looked over, and saw a pale pink mark, like a scar, in the shape of two wings, flanking a triangle with a straight line though the top. "What the fuck is it?" He asked.

"A Mew mark." Zakuro told him.

"Um, I'd like to ask the audience." He told her.

"Come with me, and everything'll be explained."

Hesitantly, the teen followed Zakuro back to the kitchen, where Keiichiro and the other Mews were waiting.

"The device works perfectly Keiichiro." She announced. "He's the next mew."

"Again, what the-" Zakuro nudged him.

"I'd watch my language." She advised.

"Allow me to explain." Keiichiro told him, as the boy leaned against the counter. Zakuro noticed he was visibly uncomfortable with something.

"And that's everything." Keiichiro finished.

"So, leeme get this straight. Somehow, I've been infused with the DNA of an animal, and now have these uber powers that I'm supposed to use to save the world with six other girls? Chripes I gotta get out more often."

"Well, you might have that chance." Keiichiro told him.

"I guess I have no choice." The boy reasoned.

"Yeah. The Mews have increased by another friend!" Pudding shouted, jumping on the poor guy.

"Um, yeah, how much sugar did you have this morning?" He asked, as Zakuro pulled Pudding of his head.

"Um, this much!" Pudding answered, holding up six fingers.

"I'm not even going to ask." Minto sighed.

"So, please, tell us about yourself." Keiichiro told him, as they all sat down at the table.

"Well, my name's Jason Washington."

"That doesn't sound Japaeese." Ichigo reasoned.

"Duh, cuz I'm not FROM Japan." He thumped his chest twice, and made a "Rock On" sign with his hand. "Brooklynite, born and breed." The girls just looked at him.

"You're from America?" Zakuro asked.

"Like there's anywhere else?" He asked.

"Wow!" The other five girls gasped.

"Is the big statue in New York City made of green cheese?" Pudding asked.

"Um, big statue… Wait, the Statue of Liberty?" Jason asked. Pudding nodded. "That's made of copper."

"So what's a guy like you doing in Japan?" Minto asked, sipping her tea as usual.

"Well, my mom's an engineer, and her firm moved from Manhattan, over to here."

"And how come you speak Japaneese so well?" Lettuce asked.

"I had a year to learn, and you'd be surprise what the right computer program can do."

Just then, Ryou walked in, now dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans.

"Who's this?" He asked, motioning to Jason.

"Jason Washington. The newest Mew." Murasaki told him.

"Ah. Well, just be sure he doesn't screw up." Ryou walked down into the lab.

"What's up with short, blond and ticked?" Jason asked.

"That's Ryou Shirogane. He's the boss." Murasaki told him.

"And he's a jerk." Ichigo growled.

"So, now that's over with, we need to do two more things." Keiichiro reached into his pocket, and pulled out a yellow pendant. "This is for you, though we might have to change the color scheme."

"That sounds like a good idea." Jason agreed, as he looked over the new object. "So what's it do?" He asked.

"It allows you to transform into Mew form." Lettuce told him.

"Like this. Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSIS!" Ichigo powered up to Mew form, to show Jason.

"Don't tell me I have to say THAT." He moaned.

"No, the phrase is a bit different for everyone." Keiichrio told him.

"Don't worry." Murasaki told him. "I'm new too. Ya need to do a bit of soul searching."

Jason closed his eyes, and held the pendant close to his chest.

"Mew Mew Zephyr. METAMORPHOSIS!" He was hidden by a veil of white light, with dark streaks. When it dissipated, he stood there, in a pair of white knee shorts and white sleeveless shirt. They were both trimmed with dark brown fringes. He had brown fingerless gloves and boots, ankle, instead of the knee ones the girls wore. His brown hair had turned sheet white, while a pair of brown wings, and a white tail were on his back.

"Wings?" Jason asked, looking in the mirror. "I CAN FLY!?" He shouted.

"Ah, the Bald Eagle. Very much suited for an American Mew." Keiichiro mused.

"FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Jason shouted, as he hovered a few inches off the floor. "Wait, how do I change back?" He asked.

"Just concentrate on your normal form." Zakuro told him. Jason closed his eyes for a bit, and found himself back in his regular clothes, wings and tail gone.

"One more thing." Keiichiro told him, pulling something out of the drawer.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Measurements." Keiichiro suddenly started taking Jason's clothing measurements.

"For what, dare I ask." Jason inquired, as Keiichiro took his arm length.

"For your café uniform. I'm sure you don't wanna wear a dress, so we'll get you a tux."

"Aw shit, not a monkey suit."

* * *

If you guys haven't noticed yet, i''m trying to do a classic mew, yo new mew kinda thing. So, we'll see where that takes us. Remember, any non-mew OC's, please PM or e-mail me their specks


	5. Frollicing Fights

Yes, another nice, long chapter. This is why i'm always telling people to Review. The more you review, the more i write. Makes sence, right?

* * *

Murasaki was smiling to herself again. It was becoming a bit of a habit. Things just seemed perfect. It was Saturday, and she was heading off to the Café. Just as she rounded the corner and the café came into view, someone burst out the front door, panting.

"Jason!" The male mew looked up, and grinned.

"Just the person I was looking for. C'mon."

"Um, don't we have work?"

"Thankfully Keiichiro hasn't been able to get my uniform. So Ryou gave you and me the day off."

"I take it that comes with a price?" She asked, rasing an eyebrow.

Jason pulled out a small palm pilot. "We're going Mew hunting."

"So we get to spend the day walking around all of Tokyo, looking for three complete strangers?" Murasaki asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say walking." Jason led her around behind the café.

"I brought my bike."

"You're kidding, right?" She asked.

"Unless you'd rather walk the whole day?"

"At least tell me you have two helmets?" He reached into a bag, hanging off the back of the seat.

"Always carry a spare." He tossed her the helmet, as he put on his own.

Murasaki cringed, as she stood on the two pegs attached to the back wheel axle.

"Do you do tricks?" She asked, as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Dunno how to do em." Jason told her, as he took off down the block. "You've lived here longer, where ya think we should start?"

"Um, let's try the downtown shopping district. Keiichiro told me only adolescents and teens can be infused with the Red Data DNA."

"That's utterly convenient." Jason commented, as he shifted into a higher gear.

"And for the love of kami, SLOW DOWN!" She shouted.

After a hair razing ten minutes, Murasaki jumped off Jason's bike.

"Next time, I DRIVE!" She shouted, kicking him in the shin.

"Jeze kid, ya shoulda said something." She kicked him again.

"BAKA!"

"Well, you're gonna have to lead, cuz I dunno where the heck anything is." He handed her the palm pilot. She clicked it on, and two small blips appeared on the screen.

"So they're possible Mews?" Jason inquired.

"That's what Keiichiro told me." Murasaki replied, as the two entered the largest mall in the district.

The next hour was schlepping though one store after another, following either one or the other little blip. Murasaki wasn't helping either, stopping every five seconds to ogle at the store windows.

"I think it's time for lunch." Jason told her, narrowly ducking a deadly right hook. At the mention of food, Murasaki stopped trying to kill him.

At the food court, Jason was relieved to find that there were McDonalds in Japan.

"In fact, I think the burgers here taste better." He told Murasaki, biting into a Big Mac.

"Things must be different in America." Murasaki commented, as she fished some sushi out of her tray.

"Not really. The real culture shock is in New York."

"What makes New York so special. I mean, isn't it just a city?"

Jason glared at her. "The difference between New York, and ANY OTHER CITY, is the incredible diversity. I mean, it's the only place where an Italian dude can run a successful sushi house. The one 

place where a black guy and an Indian man can have a heated argument on some street corner, and no one even bats an eye. New York has its own magic." He sighed, and stared into his fries. "That's the magic I miss the most."

"You must have been really popular." Murasaki told him, amazed by his description of his home city.

"Not really. I was a bit of an oddball. People saw me as a freak."

"Why's that? You're smart, funny,"

"I speak my mind about people. I don't follow the crowd. I carved my own identity out of stone. And people think that's worth ridicule." Murasaki suddenly felt really sorry for the teenager sitting across from him.

"What about you kid?" Jason asked, locking eyes with her.

"What about me?" She asked, voice failing.

"You look like the kinda girl who'd have the boys eating out of your hand."

"Well, that says a lot about me." Like Jason, she couldn't make eye contact.

"C'mon, did I say something?" He asked.

"No, it's not that."

"Then what is?"

"Well, my parents aren't on, what you'd call, speaking terms."

"Divorce?"

"No, not that. My dad." She glared at him. "You're not gonna tell anyone, are you?"

"Kid, I go into every conversation, with the idea that things are private." Murasaki sighed, that was a relief.

"Well, my dad's not what you'd call, supportive. He believes in the idea that life's pass or fail. So, he really pushed me and my brother for perfection in grade school. My brother's three years my seinor. Well, one day, I woke up, and heard my parent's yelling at each other. Turns out, my brother finally reached his limit. He had passed out from studying, and missed a test."

"That's insane!" Jason gasped.

"I know. Well, that night, my dad packed up, took my brother, and left. A week later, my brother called, saying he was on a flight to a city called Boston. My dad apparently was planning on sending both of us to America to study abroad."

"So, are you going?"

Murasaki started tearing up. "I don't wanna go. My dad scares me, and I love Tokyo too much to leave it for so long."

"And I take it your social life suffered cuz of this?"

"I had only one real friend." She fought back the tears.

"Haruhi was my closest friend. Period. When everything seemed its darkest, she was always there to help me bounce back."

"What happened?"

"Well, she moved away. And I haven't heard from her since."

"Damn, and I thought I had it bad."

Murasaki smiled through the tears that now were freely falling. "Ya know Jason, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

A loud scream snapped the two friends out of their reprise. The screen on the palm pilot flashed bright red letters: CHIMERA ANIMAL.

"Well, looks like it's party time!" Murasaki shouted, as they ran towards the source of the commotion.

"Let's rick roll it." Jason smirked, as they pulled out their pendants.

"Mew Mew Pantera."

"Mew Mew Zephyr!."

"METAMORPHOSIS!" Mew Pantera and Mew Zephyr now stood on an alcove, right above the massive Chimera Animal.

"Look like a cross between a dog and a snake." Jason reasoned. Murasaki started bugging out.

"Snakes, why snakes?" She moaned.

"Fight now, freak out later." Jason told her, before taking off from the alcove.

"If that thing lands on me, I'm gonna murder you." She shouted, as she jumped down to the ground. "OK you stupid monster, prepare yourself. Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power, in your face!" She struck a pose.

"That SUCKED!" Jason shouted, as he landed on the Chimera Animal's back.

"Like you could do better?" She shouted back, calling up her panther claws.

"Yeah I think I could!" He flew up over the monster.

"Alright chuckles, prepare for a BROOKLYN BEATDOWN!" He extended his hands out. "Zephyr Crosseye!" A white and brown crossbow appeared in his hands.

"Ribbon, Crossbow Cutter!" A bolt of light shot out of the weapon, scoring a hit strait between the eyes. "Boom, headshot!" Jason shouted, as he landed next to Murasaki.

"Let's finish this!" She shouted, jumping in the air. "Ribbon, Panther STRIKE!" She brought her sai down, breaking apart the Chimera Animal.

"PWNED!" Jason shouted.

"I wouldn't think so!" Murasaki shouted, looking at where the monster just stood. Instead of breaking apart into small points of light, the Chimera Animal began to re-form. Now, there were almost three dozen dog-sized monsters.

"Damn crimson heads." Jason shouted.

"Are those the dog's fleas?" Murasaki shouted, as one tried to rip out her throat. A shot from Jason put it in its place.

"We're in majorly deep shit." He muttered, as he and Murasaki went back-to-back, ready for the long haul.

* * *

Sorry if i ofended anyone with Jason's monolouge. I really love Brooklyn. Anyway, next chapter, NEW MEW REVEALED!


	6. Black Magic

At this point i am no longer taking subbmitions for Mews. However, other possible characters are still open.

* * *

If there was ever an example of bad karma, Murasaki and Jason were in the thick of it. They stood back-to-back, preparing to face the onslaught of Chimera Animals.

"They look like something out of a movie." Murasaki shouted, as she impaled one on her sai.

"If that movie was _Cloverfield_, then yes, they do." Jason had resorted to taking pot shots at any one of them who came too close. "In every game I've played, these kinds of situations always end in one of two ways." Jason shouted. "One, the defenders, that is, us, die in a horribly gruesome fashion, or someone comes in and saves out asses."

Three more monsters bit the dust ay the hands of Murasaki. But they just kept coming.

"I can't call the others!" She shouted.

"That's not good!" Jason replied, as one of the monsters got a tad too close for comfort. Just as it was about to sink its teeth into his arm, it vanished. In mid jump, this freakish dog-thing, was gone in a puff of smoke. In fact, they all were. "Um, ok." Jason muttered, scratching the side of his head.

"Thank god." Murasaki sighed.

The palm pilot went off. "I wouldn't power down just yet!" Murasaki shouted, looking at the screen. An orange circle had just appeared, and now was getting away.

"Let's roll!" Jason shouted, as the two of them raced off. Jason, had a better idea. He started flying, and picked Murasaki up by her shoulders.

"Thanks." She shouted. They flew out of the mall, and out into busy downtown Tokyo.

"This thing's still too far away." Murasaki shouted.

"I just hope it's not a trap." Jason replied.

Suddenly, Murasaki saw something. A person, jumping over rooftops. What made her stand out, was the black tail and ears she had. Strange thing was, she also had on a black pointed hat.

"It IS a mew!" She shouted, urging Jason on.

"Kid, ya trust me?" He asked, as the mew jumped onto a long rooftop.

"Yeah, why?" She asked. He didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed her by her wrists, and threw her.

"JASON!!" She screamed, as she soared over the mew's head, and landed perfectly. "Thank you panther genes." She whispered, as the mew stopped in front of her.

"What do YOU want?" She snapped.

"We wanna talk." The mew turned around, and saw Jason land behind her.

"Why would I talk to a bunch of freaks?" She snapped.

"Hwy, we wanna help."

"You wanna help? Piss off!" She shouted, pulling out her weapon. It was a black wand, with an orange star on top. "Ribbon, Black Magic Trick!" She shouted, pointing the weapon at Murasaki. Crossing her sai, she blocked the beam of black and orange energy.

"There's no need for that!" Murasaki shouted.

"Listen kid, we're not the enemy." Jason told her. "Although, you took care of them pretty easily."

"SHUT UP!" The mew shouted. "Ribbon, Black Magic Trick!" She launched another beam of energy at Jason. Thing was, he lacked the uber cat reflexes Murasaki had. He was barely able to jump out of the way. Though, not to say he dodged it completely. He crashed to the ground, left foot completely paralyzed.

"I've got plenty more." The mew told him, as she closed in on him.

"No, JASON!" Murasaki shouted, jumping clean over the mew, landing between her and Jason. She spread her arms out. "I don't care who you think you are. But you're not hurting him." The mew stopped. "We're supposed to fight together, not each other. We're the only thing that stands between this world, and complete destruction."

"I DON'T CARE!" The mew screamed. Murasaki could see tears in her eyes. She held up her wand, as if to finish it. But she didn't say anything. Her arm shook, and the weapon fell out of her hand. 

"I didn't want this. I didn't want any of it." She fell to her knees, and wrapped her arms around her. "I JUST WANNA BE NORMAL!" She completely broke down into tears.

Murasaki knelt down to her, and hugged her. "It's ok. You're not alone." The girl looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Murasaki smiled.

"We're the Tokyo Mew Mew. Fighting injustice, and creepy monsters. And we're all one great, big happy family." Murasaki hugged her even tighter. The girl let out a garbled sob, and hugged her back.

"I'd hate to interrupt this Kodac moment, "BUT CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?!" Jason shouted. Both girls started laughing. The girl picked up her wand, and tapped Jason's foot. Feeling instantly flowed back into it.

"Wonderful." He cried, massaging his foot.

"So, who are you?" The girl asked, as Jason stood back up.

"Jason Washington, gamer, hacker, and all around geek at your service." He took her hand, and kissed it.

"I'm Murasaki Kanyo."

"And you are?" Jason asked.

"Oh, I'm Mika-Zuki Misawaki."

"Nice." Murasaki told her, as she and Jason powered down.

"How do I do THAT?" She asked. Instantly, she was out of her mew form. "I missed my jeans." She cooed, rubbing her dark blue jeans affectionately.

"Yo Blondie!" Jason took out his cell phone, and called the café. Murasaki could hear Ryou's yells from five feet. "Whatever short stop. Listen, we found the newest part of the team. We're heading back to base. And keep Pudding in the closet. The last thing we need is her jumping on everyone." He shut the receiver before Ryou could respond.

"Were you serious?" Murasaki asked.

"Depends if Ryou thought I was."

Twenty minutes later, Murasaki and Mika stood outside the café.

"So why did Jason go on ahead?" Mika asked, as they arrived.

"Trust me, the alternative was riding on his handlebars." Murasaki told her. Mika hesitated at the door.

"But what if they reject me?" She asked. Murasaki took her hand.

"Then I'll personally throw in my pendant." Murasaki told her with a smile. Mika smiled a bit, as the two of them walked in.

"Yeah!" Pudding apparently escaped the confines of the evil closet of doom, because as soon as the two girls walked in, she jumped off a table, and set off a noisemaker. "Welcome to our team!" She shouted, as she glomped poor Mika. As Lettuce and Minto pulled the hyperactive girl off Mika, a loud banging could be heard from the broom closet. Zakuro opened the door, and out fell Jason, bound hand and foot and gagged with a table napkin.

"I tried to warn you." Zakuro scolded, as she helped Jason out of his predicament.

"Wait, is that Fujiwara Zakuro?" Mika asked, as Zakuro helped Jason to his feet.

"Um, yeah." Murasaki told her.

"I heard rumors, but never actually believed them!" She cried.

"Well, we'll surprise you!" Ichigo shouted, jumping in front of her.

"Is everyone always this hyper?" Mika whispered.

"It's a side effect from the cake."

* * *

Meh, i suck at chapter endings.


	7. Off The Beaten Path

I tried to break the mold of the classic, orphan magic girl with this one. Tell me what you think.

* * *

"Ok ladies, we've got a major problem." Ryou announced. In the week since Mika joined, random stuff'd been happening all over the place. Tables knocked over, plates falling off the shelves. At one point, Zakuro's cross pendant, which she'd never taken off, ever, went ice cold.

"So what's the problem Charlie?" Jason asked. Ryou shot him a dirty look.

"These accidents are linked somehow." Keiichiro told them. He brought up an overhead shot of Tokyo, with various parts, shaded in red.

"We haven't seen power levels like this since two years ago." Ryou told them.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Ichigo asked, panicking.

"There was more than one." He told them grimly.

"You don't mean?" Minto asked, as she, and the other four original Mews gazed, shocked.

"Another Mew Aqua."

"Hate to ruin the moment, but WHAT THE HELL?" Mika shouted.

"What's a Mew Aqua?" Murasaki asked. "And did you guys name it?" Jason inquired.

Keiichrio pulled up a picture. It looked like a soccer ball. Only, not a perfect sphere.

"Mew Aqua is the rarest mineral on Earth. It contains vast quantities of untapped power. It was the cornerstone of the First Invasion."

"So, what can it do?" Murasaki asked.

"It contains a powerful healing factor. When combined with the Mew Weapons, it can channel enough energy to power a small, European country. And enough strength to wipe out all of Japan."

"Sounds serious." Mika gasped.

"So we're going Mew Aqua hunting again?" Ichigo whined.

"Yes. At this point, the remaining two Mews are a priority, but just remember, we CANNOT allow the Mew Aqua to fall into the wrong hands." Ryou told them. "Dismissed."

As the eight of them turned to head upstairs, Ryou called out. "Jason, I wanna talk with you for a bit." Shrugging, the male Mew headed back down the stairs.

"Can the Mew Aqua really do all that?" Mika asked.

"That, and more." Lettuce told her.

"And Mew Aqua can only mean ONE THING!" Pudding shouted.

"Which is?" The six other girls asked.

"TARU-TARU!" Everyone fell over. "Taru-Taru will come back for more Aqua, and Pudding will make SURE he doesn't leave Pudding again."

"Um, she's scaring me." Murasaki and Mika whispered together, hugging each other.

"And then, BOOM!" Pudding screamed, jumping out from right behind the two girls. Both screamed, and just then, a loud crash followed.

"What was that?" Minto asked. Zakuro headed into the kitchen, and called out.

"A plate broke."

"Well, that's a relief." Lettuce sighed.

"No it's not!" Pudding shouted, pulling her Sherlock Holmes outfit.

"Oh, no, here we go again." Minto sighed.

"Plates don't fall over for no reason. THERE IS A BURGLAR!" She shouted. Lettuce joined Mika and Murasaki in their fear-induced hug.

"I don't think so." The ever level-headed Keiichiro emerged from the lab. "But Pudding-san is right. Plates don't just fall over for no reason."

Mika looked worried. "Um, maybe a tremor?" She suggested.

"Nothing registered on the seismograph." Ryou and Jason emerged at last.

"Well, we'll put it on the back burner for now." Keiichiro suggested.

"So what'd the boss-man wanna talk about?" Murasaki asked. She, Mika, Lettuce and Jason had closed up, twenty minutes later, and were heading out the door.

"Apparently, he thinks I've been hacking the database." Jason told them, as he unchained his bike. "He wants me to come in tomorrow and help set up some firewalls."

"Sounds complicated." Lettuce told him.

"Not if you know what you're doing. If ya gonna hack, ya gotta learn to protect ya assets as well. PEACE!" He called out, as he took off up the block.

The three girls began their walk. "So Mika, where do you live?" Lettuce asked.

"Oh, um, nowhere interesting." She told them, smiling sheepishly.

"OK." Murasaki shrugged.

Lettuce looked behind them. "Um, maybe we should hurry up." She whispered. Three large men appeared to be following them.

"That's not good." Murasaki gasped. Suddenly, things got a lot worse

The three girls bumped into someone. Someone smelling strongly of alcohol.

"Hey, you girls look lonely." He told them. He chuckled.

"Well, I dunno bout you guys," The girls looked behind them, and saw those same three men from before. "But I sure could use some company." They were surrounded.

"Yo, fuck off." Mika shouted, throwing a punch at the man in front of them. He laughed, as he caught her hand. Struggling in his grip, Mika did what any girl would do. Introduced his happy package to her knee.

He went down screaming.

"RUN!" Mika shouted, grabbing Murasaki and Lettuce, and taking off before the other three dumbasses could react.

"Mika, where are we going?" Lettuce panted.

"Somewhere safe." She replied. They turned down a back alley.

"THIS is somewhere safe!" Murasaki shouted, as they stopped.

"Gimme a minute." She muttered, as she banged on a door. "WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM T!" She shouted. The door groaned open, as the three men from before appeared at the entrance to the alley.

"We're gonna make you pay." One of them shouted.

"And who said the wrong thing?" Out from the door, stepped the biggest man the three girls ever saw. From his bare chest, covered by a faded denim vest, to the black Mohawk, everything about this guy screamed: Badass.

"You messin' wit her?" He asked, as he stepped in front of the girls.

"Mika, get inside, I'll handle these guys." He cracked his knuckles ominously, as Mika herded the girls inside.

"As much as I wanna see, what Tank's gonna do ta those guys is something a bit too graphic."

"And exactly WHAT is he doing?" Someone shouted. A woman walked into the room, listening to the shouts and screams outside. "Tankasura!" She screamed, barreling outside. Mika giggled, as the sounds of the woman berating "Tank" flowed in though the open door. Lettuce blushed at the language used.

"Are they your parents?" She asked, as the woman pulled Tank in from outside.

"I guess you could call them that." Mika told them, sheepishly.

"Honey, who' ya friends?" The woman asked.

"Oh, they're my, co-workers from the café." Mika told them.

"Well ya shoulda told me you were gonna have a sleepover." Mika blushed, as she stared down at her shoes.

"Now there ya go shootin' ya mouth off again." Tank muttered.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" She screamed, as Tank ran into the other room.

"You girls want something to drink?" The woman called out.

"Some water Tibs!" Mika called out. "Tituba and Tankasura run the tavern." Mika told the two astonished girls, as she led them into the main room. Styled after an old Irish pub, it was surprisingly cozy. Not at all filthy, and lacking the many drunks one would assume to be scattered around.

"You live here?" Murasaki gasped.

"It's not really something I'm proud of." She muttered, as they sat down at the bar.

"Her ya go girls." Tituba gave the girls a large glass of water apiece, and set down a basket of pretzels as well.

"If you don't wanna talk." Murasaki told her, patting her on the arm.

"Not right now." Mika chugged her water in one shot.

"Hey Tibs, could ya hand me Delilah?" Mika asked. Tituba smiled, as she handed Mika an old guitar.

"You play?" Murasaki asked, as Mika tuned it.

"Every Saturday night. My dad taught me." She played a few chords, sending their melodious notes echoing though the empty tavern.

"That's the one instrument I could never play." Murasaki told her. "That, and the drums."

"Hey girls, you need a ride home?" Tank called.

"Um, no, I live right by here." Lettuce shouted.

"Well, ok. But just remember. Any friend of Mika is always welcome here." Tibs told them, with a loving, motherly smile.

"We'll pass the word along." Lettuce told her.

"NO!" Mika shouted. "No, please. Just, keep it a secret." She begged. Murasaki and Lettuce could see it in her eyes. She didn't want anyone to know.

"Ok Mika, it'll be our little secret."

* * *

Ok, yes. I based Tankasura off Mr. T, and Tituba, well, the barkeeper from Twilight Princess. Intersting combo, i know. But still.

Anyway, warning. Next fre chapters will have some cases of OOC. Not that extreem, but enough to cause some minor WTF moments.


	8. Treading into New Territory

Wow, i racked it off almost a chap a day. And I'm glad this didn't go the way of the other submition TMM stories. Ok. Shout out to Melody Aria Konami. I had to change her animal, but i left everything else unchanged. Enjoy

* * *

Ichigo was BORED! Now that the other three Mews were working the café, she didn't need to pull so many shifts at the café. And, for some reason, Ryou wasn't so… Ryou anymore. He mainly kept to the lab, or his upstairs room. But still, she needed something to do. And seeing as though her school sponsored many summer programs, she sighed, and headed off to school. In the middle of the summer.

She peaked in the gym, and laughed to herself. The rhythmic gymnastics team was busy practicing. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her time on the team, but, the captain scared her. Creeping away from the busy gym, she headed down to the basement.

The smell of chlorine hit her like a brick wall. The sound of splashing mingled in with the slight metallic smell in the air. Rounding the last corner, Ichigo walked into the pool area. Several girls were standing on the edge of the pool, watching one other girl in the water.

"Time!" She shouted, once she finished her lap.

"19'23!" One of the girls shouted.

"That's the best one yet!" Another girl shouted.

Ichigo absentmindedly walked towards the pool. There was something about that girl.

"WATCH OUT!" Someone called. Before Ichigo could respond, she found herself in the water. The girl who had been swimming dove in after her.

"You ok?" She asked. Ichigo coughed and sputtered.

"Yeah, just glad I didn't hit my head."

"Well, you looked like someone knocked ya for a loop." The girls friends helped the two of them out of the pool.

"I'm Meldoy."

"Ichigo."

"I recognize you. That café?"

"Café Mew Mew?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, your one of the waitresses!"

"Guilty as charged."

"Hey Melody, we gotta go!" Her teammates shouted.

"Ok, see ya tomorrow!" She called after them.

"Have we met before?" She asked Ichigo. "I know I've seen you at the café, but I feel like I've KNOWN you."

"Yeah, I've got that strange case of déjà vu."

"Deja what?" Melody asked.

"Oh, it's just something a friend of mine says." Ichigo's eyes were suddenly drawn to a spot on Melody's shoulder.

"You have a tattoo?" She asked, pointing to the pale pink patch of skin.

"Actually no. This just appeared two weeks ago." Ichigo gasped.

"Um, everything alright?" Melody inquired.

"Well, now that you mentioned it,"

"Ichigo Chimera Animal!" Instantly, Maysha popped out of Ichigo's pocket, and started flying around her head.

"Aww, how cute." Melody cooed, as she cuddled the pink furball. That was when all hell broke loose.

The water in the pool exploded, and dozens of small, Chimera Animals jumped out.

"Are those frogs?" Melody gasped. Ichigo looked to the door, and saw more monsters coming down the stairs.

"We're gonna have to fight!" She shouted.

"Wait, WHAT?" Melody shouted.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHOSIS!" Melody gasped, when she saw Ichigo in her Mew form.

"You're a Tokyo Mew Mew?" She gasped. She didn't reply.

"Ribbon, Strawberry-" She was suddenly dog piled by a dozen monsters.

"Ichigo!" Melody screamed. A pink-gloved hand shot out of the pile. Melody grabbed it, and pulled hard. A frog turned to her, and sot its massive tongue out at her, hitting her strait in the face. Knocked back onto the linoleum, Melody fought to stay conscious. She heard Ichigo's moans from under the pile. But the one thing she could see, was Maysha's pink, fuzzy form hovering in her face. She saw it open its mouth.

"_Hello, is this thing on?"_ The voice that came out, wasn't the same. "_Ichigo, what the hell's going on. I don't have the video feed fixed on this thing!"_

"Who are you! Ichigo's in trouble!" Melody shouted, hoping whoever this was, could hear her.

"_Oh shit. Where are you!" _

"The high school basement pool!"

"_Ok, hang tight, help's on the way_" Melody could still hear Ichigo. She wouldn't last.

With every muscle screaming in protest, Melody fought her way up.

"Get off her!" She screamed, jumping on the frogs, trying to fight her way down to Ichigo. Another frog threw her off, and into the pool. However, when her body hit the water, something happened. A strange light enveloped her. Power seemed to flow into her body. It gave her strength. She shot up from the pool floor, and emerged, enveloped in a bright blue light. Words suddenly flew into her mouth.

"Mew Mew Hydras. METAMORPHOSIS!"

The light intensified, as Melody's bathing suit almost melted away. To be replaced by a black and white version, with knee high black boots, and poufy white arm bands. Out of her back, came a white tipped black dorsal fin, while her hair changed from mousey brown, to white with black streaks. She landed on the pool's edge, and with one kick, sent the frog monster's flying.

"Ichigo, you ok?" She asked, kneeling down to the cat girl.

"Melody, you're a Mew Mew!" She gasped. Melody then noticed her change.

"I am." She realized.

"Behind you!" Ichigo shouted, as another group of monsters leapt up from behind. An iron fan appeared in Melody's hand, as words came into her mouth again.

"Ribbon, Hydras Hypothermia!" Water flew from the fan, and as soon as it landed on the monsters, it froze them.

"Did I do that?" She gasped, looking at the Chimera Animals as they were destroyed.

"Oh yeah." Ichigo told her.

"Crossbow Cutter!" Three of the Chimera Animals blocking the stairs suddenly discintagrated.

"Mew Zephyr, Mew Lettuce, Mew Zakuro!" Ichigo shouted, as Jason, Lettuce, and Zakuro came running.

"Sorry we're late. The other's are 'cross town. Something about a lion Chimera Animal."

"It looks like Kissu was right about you pathetic Mews." The three original Mews gasped.

"Ichigo, alien!" Maysha shouted, fluttering around Ichigo's head.

"They're back!?" Lettuce gasped.

"You are affirmative Mew."

A shape appeared over the pool. He had deep crimson hair, pulled back in a short ponytail. From his dark grey shirt and pants, to his venomous scowl, he only meant one thing. The alien's were back.

"Greetings humans." He snarled.

"Who are you!" Ichigo shouted.

"In your language, I would be called Chantilly."

"What the fuck kinda name is that?" Jason asked. The alien staggered back. "What, were you a mistake and your parent's hate you?"

"My name is legendary among my kind. It is the name of a true warrior." He shouted.

"Yeah, legendary. Sounds like a kinda fruitcake." Jason muttered.

"I will show you what a fruitcake can do!" The alien shouted. The three girls just laughed at him. Jason turned to him.

"Epic FAILURE!" He shouted.

"Con-dai-chun!" Chantilly shouted. He threw a long chain down at Jason. Before anyone could react, the chain bound Jason, as bolts of electricity shot down into him.

"JASON!" Zakruo shouted, as his yells of pain echoed through the pool.

"Hm. All bark, no bite." Chantilly sighed, as he reeled back in his chain. He cast it out in another attack, only for it to be battered aside. "What?" Zakuro had taken position over Jason's unconscious form.

"You're gonna regret that." She hissed.

Ichigo, Lettuce and Melody raced over to Zakuro. "Time to show you what the Mew Mews can REALLY do!" Ichigo shouted.

"Strawberry SURPRISE!"

"Lettuce RUSH!"

"Zakruo SPEAR!"

"Hydras HYPOTHERMIA!" The four combined attacks slammed into the alien. Before they could do any damage, he teleported away. Zakuro knelt down to Jason.

"Are you ok?" She whispered. Jason's eyes cracked open.

"Well, I can feel all the important stuff." He whispered back.

Melody stood there, staring at her reflection in the pool.

"Real surprising isn't it?" Ichigo asked.

"What am I gonna tell the team?" She moaned.

"Just tell em you got a job at Café Mew Mew." Lettuce suggested.

"And if that doesn't work, FREE ICE CREAM!" Ichigo shouted. Melody smiled, and nodded.

"Well, four up, four down." Zakuro told them, Jason leaning her as he stood up.

* * *

Nothing like some pre-battle macho banter to finish off a story. And just to let everyone know, i also need some non-mew and non-alien characters. I NEED LOVE INTRESTS!!. And E-MAIL or PM those to me. I don't wanna ruin the plot anymore. And I'm really glad everyone likes the story.


	9. New Names, Same Game

Ok. Before anyone starts whining about this chapter's length, leeme just make it clear, I'm still trying to figure out what's gonna happen next. Oh, and yes, they're refrences to the internet videos. Just read.

* * *

"KWAI!" Ichigo cooed, as the prairie dog turned around and looked at her.

"It's even cuter than the one in the video." Lettuce sighed, as the handler took him out of the cage.

"Would you like to hold him?" He asked. Lettuce blushed, as the animal was gently placed in her arms. There was an "Animals Around the World" exhibit down at the Convention Center, and Zakruo had gotten the eight Mews in.

"Jason, you look funny." Melody giggled. She and Pudding were watching Jason, who was having a staring contest with a lemur.

"All we need now is the intro music for LucasArts, and we're set." He whispered, as he struggled to keep his eyes open. This just made the two girls, and even the handler, laugh more.

"Fujiwara Zakuro!" Zakuro turned, and couldn't believe it. It was the same snake and handler from that T.V. Show. The one, after which, she joined the Mews. She and Minto walked over.

"Would you like to visit your old friend?" She asked, opening the tank. Zakuro turned to Minto.

"Are you afraid of snakes?" She asked. Minto shook her head. The handler took the snake out, and draped it over the shoulders of the two girls.

"Oh wow, it's Fujiwara Zakuro!" Two, grade school girls stopped, and looked at the idol.

"Oh wow, um, excuse me." One of the girls caught Zakuro's attention. "Can I get a picture with you and my friend?" Her friend suddenly panicked.

"I don't see why not. Minto?" Zakuro asked. Minto smiled, and nodded.

"Sakura-chan, Fujiwara-san is the one person who is close to matching your beauty and grace!" The girl whispered to her friend, as she pushed her into the picture.

Zakuro smiled, as the two girls skipped away. "That was cute." Ichigo and Lettuce came up to them, followed by Murasaki and Mika. The two girls seemed the thickest of thieves. They were giggling about something. Just then, Zakuro's cell phone rang. The snake, also sensing the vibration, snuck his head into her blouse pocket. Mika and Ichigo started laughing, while Lettuce and the handler helped Zakuro wrestle her phone from the snake.

"Fujiwara Zakuro." She'd gotten the phone, as the handler put the snake away.

"_Ah, Zakuro, round up the rest of the mews. I've got something to show you back at the café._" Ryou hung up. Zakuro sighed, and looked around.

"Where's Melody, Pudding and Jason?" No sooner than she said it, the three mews came up, Jason's face all scratched up, with Pudding and Melody still laughing.

"What happened?" Zakuro asked.

"Jason got a LITTLE too friendly with a lemur." Pudding giggled. Jason sighed, and shot her a death glare.

"Well, Ryou wants us back at the Café."

"Probably Keiichiro wants someone to taste test his new cake." Ichigo moaned.

"Ah, girls." Ryou greeted.

"Charlie, I'VE GOT A Y CHROMOSOME!" Jason shouted.

"So stop calling me Charlie." Ryou snarled.

"EVERYONE!" It was the closest Keiichrio came to shouting. "There's someone we'd like to introduce." The two of them lead the nine mews to the basement.

"Allow me to introduce Professor Kinomoto." (**A.N. READ THE OMAKE!) **A man, about forty, with red hair and glasses, stood up from the table.

"I am honored to meet Tokyo's protectors." He said with a bow.

"Before you freak out, Professor Kinomoto has been a part of the Mew Project since the beginning." Ryou told them, preventing mass panic. "He's a professor of Archeology at a local university. He's here chaperoning his daughter's school trip to Tokyo."

"No offence, but what does Indiana Jones over here bring to the Project?" Jason asked. Kinomoto smiled.

"American, right? Well, I was a part of the team that uncovered the Mew Aqua Rod." The original Mew's eyes grew. "In fact, we have reason to believe that there are more artifacts like the Mew Aqua Rod."

"You can see why it's handy to have different people on the team." Keiichiro told them.

Before anyone could say anything else, a cell phone went off. "Hello?" It was Kinomoto's. "WHAT HAPPENED!" He slammed a fist down on the table. "I'll be there as soon as I can!" He shouted, before closing the reciever. "Remember how I said I was chaperoning a school trip?" He told them. "One of the students has gone missing. Someone said she was kidnapped." Ichigo stepped forward.

"We'd be glad to help."

"Yes, but how?" Kinomoto asked.

"Um, last I checked," Mika told him. "We're nine teens infused with DNA from random animals. I think we can help a lot."

"Very well. I'm going to the police station." Kinomoto told them, Ryou and Keiichiro followed.

"I'll come too!" Ichigo shouted.

"The rest of us, split into two man search parties." Murasaki told them. Nodding, they split up. Minto and Lettuce, Melody and Pudding, Mika and Murasaki, and Jason and Zakuro. Little did the mews, or anyone else know, tonight would be the beginning of the greatest adventure of all time.

* * *

Ok. One MAJOR thing. Anyone whose well versed in anime probably knows what's coming next. Yes, it IS a crossover. HOWEVER!! PLEASE, and i mean this, PLEASE don't post who you think it is in the reviews. I don't want any spoilers. If you need to know, E-MAIL OR PM. Again, just a small request.


	10. The Evils of Mutant Rats

sighs Has everyone forgotten the classic animes? This one was the first non-pokemon anime i watched. And this is only a harbinger of what's to come. Anyone whose had experience with my other story, knows, when i do crossover, the universe explodes. Enjoy.

* * *

Zakuro raced along the rooftops, Jason flying right over her. They'd been out for the better part of three hours. The sun had long since set, and still no leads.

"So, Mr. Brooklyn, any ideas?" She asked.

"Try the red light district. Back alleys, abandoned warehouses, the like."

"Why?"

"If it is a kidnapping, then they'll be the best spots to look." Zakuro shrugged. It was their best go.

Taking a leap over an intersection, Jason caught Zakuro, and flew her over the rest of the way. "Thanks." She whispered. Her wolf ears perked up. Jason looked at her, not wanting to talk. "I hear someone."

"Anyone we know?"

"Not really… It's Chantilly!" The wolf Mew was lead by the sound of the alien's voice, until the two of them were crouching down on a roof, overlooking the back end of an alley. The sounds of voices now drifted much clearer.

"Will the child give herself up?" That voice was unmistakably Chantilly.

"Do not concern yourself. Remember, once you have used her powers to destroy your enemies, my master will have them."

"Yes yes, I remember. My master also thanks you. We wouldn't have known about such power without him. You will all be greatly rewarded when he returns."

Zakuro paled. "Deep Blue." She whispered.

Jason looked up above the low wall they were hidden behind, down at the scene. Chantilly was leaning against the side of a building. At his feet, was a young girl, bound and gagged. And across from him, looked like the freakin' Grim Reaper. He looked at seven feet tall, garbed in a black robe. To complete the image, he was leaning on a razor scythe. Jason nudged Zakuro, who also looked up.

"It was him." She whispered.

"We gotta get her outta there." Jason muttered.

The Grim Reaper wannabe looked up at the sky. "The time has come, and the child has not shown." He raised his scythe over their hostage. "This child's time on this earth, is over."

"NO!" In one fluid motion, Jason sprung up, and let off a shot from his crossbow. The white bolt of light pinged off the metal blade.

"So, the Mew Mews have followed us." Chantilly hissed, drawing his chain. The robed figure picked the girl up off the ground, and in one massive leap, he jumped from the ground, onto the roof of an adjacent three story building.

"Zakuro!" Jason shouted, readying another shot. "Get the girl, I've got airplane ears." Zakuro nodded, and took off in pursuit of the girl. Jason aimed his weapon again.

"Among my friends, I'm the best sniper in the Lan." He shouted, shooting off another shot. It would have taken him clean between the eyes, had his chain not interfered.

"Useless skills will get you nowhere!" He shouted, throwing his spiked chain up. It took out the roof Jason was standing on, sending him straight to the ground below.

Landing on his feet, Jason drew his crossbow level with Chantilly's skull. "One move, and I'll shiskabob ya spinal cord." Chantilly smirked.

"As much as I'd love to continue this little fight, I have more pressing matters to attend to. So, I'll let you play with my children." He snapped his fingers. This unleashed a swarm of dog sized Chimera Animal rats. "As you humans say, chao." And with that, he teleported away.

* * *

Zakuro leapt over another alleyway, determined to keep her prey in sight. She knew what'd happen if she lost him. The robbed being suddenly spun on his heel, and swung his scythe. It would have taken Zakuro's head clean off, had she not rolled in under it. Calling forth her whip, she cast it out, 

in a gamble to lasso the girl away from him. However, he brought his scythe handle down, catching the whip's end.

"You're skill and determination is to be admired Halfling." He told her, releasing her whip. His voice sent chills down Zakuro's spine. It sounded like something long since dead. "My master is always seeking new generals in his army of darkness. He might be willing to spare you, if you pledge to his cause."

Zakuro spun her whip over her head. "Pledge THIS!" She shouted, casting her whip out again. The demon jumped over it, and aimed for another strike to Zakuro's head.

This time, his blade was met by an orange and black rod. "WHAT!" He shouted. Mika threw off his weapon, and Murasaki landed next to her.

"We don't know what rock you crawled out from under, but we're gonna send you back crying!" Murasaki shouted.

"Mew Mew style, Mew Mew grace, Mew Mew power in your face!" The two girls chanted.

"Jason was right," Zakuro sighed. "That is annoying."

"Foolish mortals, you know not of the arts in which I have mastered!" An orb of purple energy formed around his scythe. Swinging it, he sent the cracking orb strait at them. Mika spun on her heel, bringing her wand down, dissolving the orb as she struck it.

"You'd be surprised what I know." She told him.

* * *

The last time Jason found himself in this situation, it was the ONE TIME he dared play Resident Evil 4. Only, replace the rats with infected villagers, and the crossbow, with a shotgun. He didn't like the odds then, and he REALLY didn't like them now.

"I FUCKIN' HATE CRIMSON HEADS!" He shouted, sending bolt after bolt into the charging rats. Spinning himself around, he desperately tried to keep the rats at bay. However, in his desperation, he got himself dizzy. One rat managed to sneak in under his radar, and knock him off his feet.

Before he could do anything, a Chimera Animal was right over him. Graphic images of zombie dogs ripping throats out from Resident Evil flashed in Jason's head. But almost instantly, the monster howled, a sword blade through the throat.

"You must be really foolish to let them surround you like that." Jason looked up, and saw three kids. One, dressed in a green outfit that reminded Jason of Link. To complete the picture, he was the one holding the sword. Another one, a girl, had on a red and yellow outfit, with the Tao Yin and Yang symbol on it. The third one, had on, what looked like a blue jester's costume, holding a pink staff with small white wings on the end.

The three kids surrounded Jason, and started fighting off the monsters.

"What black magic made these creatures?" The boy shouted.

"No magic, they're parasites." Jason replied, taking out another with a well aimed head shot.

"What did they do to Tomoyo-chan!" The girl in the jester's outfit shrieked, smashing her staff over the head of another rat.

"I saw someone take off from here. He had a girl with her." Jason shouted. "My teammates are en-route." The two girls looked at each other, and nodded.

"Syaoran-kun, can you handle these things?" The other girl asked. The boy nodded, as he and Jason went back-to-back.

"Tell anyone you see with animal ears, Mew Zephyr sent ya!" Jason shouted. And to his amazement, the staff in the girl's hand grew to twice its size, as the wings on it sprouted out. The two girls jumped on, and flew off into the night sky.

"And that's the true power of the Clow Cards." The boy muttered, impaling another Chimera Animal in the face.

* * *

Have i made it obvious enough now? If not... I'm not going to continue that statement. But wait, the fun's only just begun.


	11. Aquas and Spin Cycles

shakes MikaTheCatHanyo off his leg Ok. I'm glad to see my story's been well recieved. doges another glomping attack Just read the stupid thing

* * *

Mika had thought she'd seen everything the day she grew cat ears and a witch's hat. That, instantly flew out the window, when two little girls flew on, what looked like a pink witch's broom.

"Give Tomoya back!" One of them shouted, as the broom-thingie suddenly turned into a sword.

"Ah, the Cardcaptor has finally arrived."

"She's not the only one!" The other girl shouted, jumping clean in front of the three mews.

"Your pathetic attempts are no match for my power!" The demon shouted, sending a much larger wave of energy at them.

"SHEILD!" A pink, shimmering shield appeared suddenly appeared, as the first girl joined her companion.

"Who are you two?" Zakuro asked.

"What was that guy's name?" The second girl asked.

"It was Mew something."

"Mew Zephyr?!" Murasaki asked.

"That's it!" The second girl shouted. "We left him with Sayora-kun, fighting off some rats."

"Sounds just like Jason." Mika mumbled.

The shield began to waver. "He's too strong!" The first girl moaned, now gripping the staff with both hands.

"Hold on Sakura-chan!" The second girl shouted, grabbing the staff as well.

"Girls, we need an extension!" Zakuro shouted.

"What's that?!" Mika asked. Zakuro gripped her weapon with both hands.

"Just trust me!"

"MEW POWER, EXTENSION!" Instantly, purple, black and orange light mingled with the pink shield, bolstering its effects.

"You mortals have simply sealed your fate." Somehow, the attack intensified, drawing the very life force from the five girls.

"I can't stop!" Mika cried.

"Oh god, we're gonna die." Murasaki screamed.

"Ribbon, Minto ECHO!" A pink bolt of light severed the stream of energy.

"Mew Minto!" Zakuro cried. Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Melody landed around the five of them.

"Sorry we're late." Melody apologized, pulling out her fan.

"Now it's time to teach you a lesson!" Pudding shouted. "Girls as one." Lettuce told them, readying her castanets. "On my signal then." Minto told them. The girl, Sakura pulled a card out from her belt. "I'm ready."

"Minto ECHO"

"Lettuce RUSH"

"Pudding ring, INFERNO!"

"Zakuro SPEAR"

"Panther STRIKE"

"Black Magic TRICK"

"Hydras HTPOTHERMIA"

"ARROW!" From the top of the pink staff, a bolt of blue light shot out, joining the other seven attacks.

"Me too!" The second girl shouted, jumping into the fight.

"Meiling-chan NO!" The other girl shouted. She was caught in the following explosion. When the smoke cleared, two small bodies were lying in the wake. "TOMOYA-CHAN, MEILING-CHAN!" The first girl ran to her two fallen friends, dropping her staff in the process. The mew's looked up, and saw 

the demon flying above the three figures. He laughed aloud, and with a sweep of his scythe, summoned a powerful wind.

"NO!" The seven mews cried, as they could only watch as the three girls were swept off the roof. With another laugh, the demon vanished.

"Oh God no." Murasaki whispered, running to the edge of the roof. Only to throw herself back, as, what looked like a lion flew straight overhead. On it, was a boy in a green outfit, and two of the girls.

"Sayora-kun, Kero-chan!" The first girl cried, embracing the boy.

"Sorry we're late." The girls breathed a sigh of relief, as Jason landed, the third girl safely in his arms.

"Tomoyo-chan, TOMOYO-CHAN!" The girl cried, trying to wake up the girl in Jason's arms.

"This isn't good." The boy announced. "I never studied any healing spells."

"And none of the Clow Cards are healers either." The massive lion replied mournfully. The girl fell to her knees, sobbing.

"There's one hope then." Zakuro told them. Everyone turned to look at her. "We need to get to the café, NOW!" She shouted.

Never had anyone that night, moved so fast. Flying dangerously close to the rooftops, Jason, with the girl, Tomoyo in his arms, followed by Minto, and the lion raced on ahead.

"Can you remember where he hid the Mew Aqua?" Jason shouted to Minto.

"Yes!" She shouted back. The three figures dive bombed, and landed right outside the café. Jason kicked the door in, as he and Minto lead the two kids to the basement, the other girl, Meiling, carried by Minto.

Jason laid the two girls down on the main table, while Minto dug through several vials on the shelf. "Where is it, WHERE!" She shouted. Suddenly, an all too familiar glow filled the room. "I got it!" She cried, pulling out a small vial. "The last drops of Mew Aqua in our possession." Everyone backed away from the table, as Minto carefully poured it over the two unconscious girls.

"What's going on!" At that precise moment, Ryou, Keiichiro, Professor Kinomoto, and the remaining Mews burst in.

"What did you do?" Keiichiro gasped, as the light faded. Suddenly, one of the girls stirred.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!"

"Sakura-chan." She replied dreamily. The two girls embraced.

"Oy, Sakura-chan!" To everyone's surprise, a small, thing, flew in, and landed on the girl, Sakura's head. "I had some nice timing, didn't I?"

"Of course Kero-chan."

"SAKURA?!" The four kids, and the lion-thing froze. Professor Kinomoto staggered forward. "My daughter, is the Cardcaptor?" Sakura froze, as she backed away from Tomoyo.

"Um, it was an accident, really!" She shouted. However, the professor dropped to his knees, and embraced her.

"I never would have expected." He whispered, tears coming down his eyes.

"Dad, you know about…"

"The Clow Cards? My research mentioned them profusely."

"Ah, Mr. Kinomoto." The lion thing stood up on Sakura's head, making him about chest level with the professor. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cerebrus."

"Ah, the Guardian of the Cards. I am honored." He shook his small hand.

"I don't think any of us were properly introduced." Zakuro told them.

"Well, allow me to warm up the oven," Keiichrio announced. "And we can have a nice, long discussion over tea and cakes."

"CAKES!" Instantly, Keiichiro was almost knocked over by a stamped of swarming girls, eager to get their hands on some sweets.

"You'd assume, working in a café, they'd get tired of them?" Ryou muttered.

"So, what exactly ARE these, Clow Cards?" Lettuce asked, once they were all settled. They'd pushed several tables together, and the nine mews, four kids, and Kero sat around.

"The Clow Cards." Kero began, walking across the tables. "Are fifty-two mystical items. Powerful artifacts made by the great sorcerer Clow Reed." He reached into Sakura's bag, and pulled out several cards. "Each one holds a grand, mystical power, that only Sakura here can use."

"That's SOOOO cool!" Pudding cooed.

"Kero-chan." Lettuce called. "If you want, I might be able to make a cute doll of you." Kero's eyes lit up.

"REALLY!"

"If you'll model for me."

"So, what spell do you use to transform like that?" Sayora asked.

"Sorry boyo," Jason announced, leaning back in his chair. "The magic answer, EPIC, failure." Sayora shot him a dirty look.

"What our rude friend is trying to say," Ichigo snapped. "We don't use magic. The nine of us have been infused with a different animal."

"Infused?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Ichigo began pointing. "The Iromote Wildcat, the Ultramarine Larakeet, the Finless Porpoise, the Golden Tamaranian Lion, the Grey Wolf, the Black Panther, the Bald Eagle, the Siamese Cat, and, um, Meldoy, what ARE you infused with?" Ichigo asked.

"That would be the Orca, or Killer Whale." Keiichrio announced, brining in a tray of cakes.

Sayora scoffed. "I can't believe any male warrior would degrade himself enough to work here." Jason stood up.

"That's it punk, I'm pretty tired of your attitude!" He shouted. Jason picked Sayora up by the scruff of his shirt collar, and dragged him downstairs. The girls could hear some scuffling, a metallic CLANG, and a steady rhythm of bangs and bumps. Curious, they followed Jason, to find him in the basement, sitting on the dryer.

"Little fucker was pissin' me off." Jason muttered, as the dryer continued to jump.

"Did you just…" Lettuce asked, too stunned to believe it.

"What, he had it comin'?" Jason shrugged, as Sayora's consistent screams could still be heard over the spin dry.

Keiichiro and Ryou came running in, as Murasaki and Ichigo were pulling Li out of the dryer. "Everyone, we have a problem!" Ryou shouted. "From what our sensors could tell us, the tenth mew mew, has changed identiy

* * *

ZF has been glomped again by MikaTheCatHanyo. Now, for those interested in a hardcore Cardcaptors/TMM crossover, sorry. Some of my audience didn't feel right with it. And I'll admit to my mistake. Sorry again.


	12. A Singing Success

Allll-Righty then. Mad kudos to Cherrie-Sakura, whose given me permission to use her OC. And don't worry sakuuya, Atsuko won't go unused. I've got something VERY special in store for her.

* * *

The crowd was screaming her name, "Ame, Ame!" As the pop star walked off stage. She was instantly beset by her agents.

"Ame-chan, that was incredible!" One of them exclaimed, handing her a water bottle.

"I've seen only one other singer perform like that." Another told her, as she wiped her brow with a towel.

"I know, Fujiwara Zakuro." She told him, having heard this story a lot. He just so happened to be the same agent Fujiwara Zakuro had when she was first starting out. What that meant for her, she didn't know.

Her security force kept the fans back enough for her to climb into her limo. Torekokumo Ame sighed, as she felt the deep breeze of the air conditioner. She pulled out her compact mirror, and looked into it. Her blue-brown eyes gazed back at her, full of confidence and determination. Just three hours ago, they were nearly tearing with fear. It was her first concert, and from the sound of her fans, it wasn't the failure she feared it would be.

Only a month ago, her mother had taken her to an audition, hosted by the biggest name in records in Tokyo. Her idol, Fujiwara Zakuro was there. It gave her confidence. Many of her friends fan-girled over Zakuro. They said they wanted to be like her. For Torekokumo, she was a role model. She was someone who saw what she wanted, and did what she loved. And there was nothing Toreko loved more, than singing.

"Ame-chan, congratulations!" Her mother cooed, once she got in. Her parents beset her, fighting off her agent.

"She can talk in the morning, leave!" Her father told him, slamming the door in his face. "I knew my little girl could do it." Her father announced, wrapping an arm around her. Ame smiled sadly. He knew, oh how he knew.

After escaping her suffocating parents, Ame raced into her room, and sighed again. Her inner sanctum. The one place she felt at home. Stripping from the glittering tank top and bell bottom pants she wore for the concert, she gratefully pulled on her pajamas. Jumping into bed, her laptop on her knees, she opened her e-mail, and gasped. At the top of her inbox, was a new message, from Fujiwara Zakuro.

_To Torekokumo Ame. Allow me to be the first to congratulate you. My agent just called me, and told me you had your first concert. I've been following your career, and good luck. He also told me you are a fan of mine. _Ame blushed. _Well, I'm flattered. I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me for afternoon tea at Café Mew Mew tomorrow._ Ame screamed her best fangirl scream. She was actually going to meet Fujiwara Zakuro. And not as a fan. But as an equal.

Having heard the reviews for Café Mew Mew, Ame figured some casual clothes were in store. Doning her favorite outfit, a pale aqua blue top, with a butterfly pattern on the right sleeve, and a snowy white knee skirt, she felt ready. Walking, she was glad she wore sunglasses on stage. No one recognized her. _Or maybe I'm not that popular yet?_ She wondered to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door into the café. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, may I help you?" A girl, about Ame's age, greeted her, in a aquamarine maid outfit.

"Um, I'm here to meet Fujiwara Zakuro." She told her.

"Oh, so that's why she took off." The waitress muttered.

"Sorry I'm late." Ame whirled around, and there she was. In black dress pants, and a button down white shirt, stood Fujiwara Zakuro. Ame suddenly couldn't speak.

"I think Ryou's gonna owe me five bucks." Zakuro whirled around, and dealt a tall waiter behind Ame, a punch in the face. "That WASN'T needed Zakruo!" He shouted, getting up off the floor.

"Well, you and Shirogane-san shouldn't be making bets behind my back." Zakuro told him, folding her arms. Muttering several curses in, what Ame thought was English, the waiter backed off.

"You'll have to excuse Jason, he can get a bit, odd, sometimes."

"Oh, um, Fujiwara-san,"

"Please, no need to be so formal." Ame nearly collapsed. Her idol, just asked her, to use her first name.

"Why does everyone here seem to know you?" She asked, finding her voice as they sat down.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked. Ame nodded. "I actually work here."

"But, you're the biggest star in Tokyo?"

"Well, something came up." She thanked another waitress, as she brought out some tea. "To tell you the truth, things are never dull around here."

As if to prove a point, a loud scream resonated from the back room. "WASHINGTON, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Ame could only laugh, as the waiter from before was chased out of a back room by a broom-wielding waitress.

"Though you have to feel sorry for Jason." Zakuro sighed, sipping her tea.

"Why?"

"Well, he's American. And considering he's one guy, out of eight girls, he tends to be a bit, off the wall sometimes." Zakuro told him, as a loud thump shook the café.

"Sounds like he just ran INTO the wall." Ame realized, hearing several more curses, accompanied by loud crashes.

The two idols talked together, for a while. About managers, mistakes to avoid, and general handling of fans. "Oh, Zakuro-san," Aother waitress, this one clad in a green outfit, came in. "There's a phone call for…" The girl locked eyes with Ame.

"Torekokumo Ame, OH MY GOD!" She squealed, before passing out on the floor.

"Um, is she gonna be alright?" Ame asked, looking over the unconscious girl.

"That's the first time Lettuce ever did that." Zakuro remarked. No one heard the front door open, however. That was a mistake

Ame suddenly felt the icy sting of metal against her neck. She looked down, and, to her horror, saw the flat of a scythe blade against her neck.

"So, there were more of you Mews." A voice, sounding of death hissed in her ear. Ame whimpered, as the other waitresses gathered around.

"She has no part in this!" Zakuro cried, pulling out a small pendant.

"Oh really, a Mew, having no part in a fight? I find that very hard to believe." Ame gasped.

"Mew Mew Zakuro, METAMORPHOSIS!" And just like that, Fujiwara Zakuro transformed into a Mew Mew.

"Ame-chan, don't panic. Nothing's gonna happen to you." Zakuro told her, as the other waitresses around her, started transforming as well.

"And who shall guarantee that?" The person holding Ame asked, pressing the blade harder against her neck.

"Try me."

Ame heard a metallic click. "Ah, the sniper. How nice of you to join us."

"Shut the fuck up ya bastard. Unless ya wanna go through the rest of your afterlife with an arrow stickin' outta ya heard, DROP HER!" Ame gasped, as she, and the man holding her, spun around. The next thing she knew, she was over a hundred feet in the air, overlooking Café Mew Mew.

"Child, I give you one chance." The thing holding her hissed in her ear. "Join me, and you shall live. Resist, and perish."

Ame started crying a bit. "So, this is the final Mew." Ame gasped, as someone appeared in front of her, as if, from nowhere. "Good work. She'll make a fine addition." The newcomer told him, cupping a hand under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Now I see why Kishu was so attracted to you humans."

"Crossbow CUTTER!"

"Minto ECHO!"

Two bolts of light, one white, one pink, struck the thing in front of her. The one holding her, let go of her, as she plummeted to earth.

"Going up!" Ame suddenly found herself in the arms of someone. "Now what's a girl like you, doing in a place like this?" Ame suddenly realized who it was.

"You're that waiter!" She gasped. The teen flashed her a smile.

"Someone give the lady a cigar!" He shouted, as he brought her back down to earth.

Ame was about to collapse, but someone caught her. "Zakuro-san." She gasped.

"It's ok. Like I said, nothing's going to happen to you." Zakuro looked up, and wrapped her arms tighter around Ame.

"Hang on!" She shouted, leaping away, just as an electrified chain buried itself into the ground, where the two girls just stood.

"What's going on!" Ame cried, very much afraid.

"Listen to me. We think you're a Mew Mew. You have the power to fight these creatures."

"What?" Ame cried, astounded. Two other mews landed. Both of them, possessing wings.

"Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" The guy shouted, shooting off several bolts from his crossbow.

"Listen to me." The girl told her, taking her hands. "Zakuro onee-sama and the rest of us are here with you. You won't have to fight alone."

One final tear made its way down Ame's cheek. "Ok. I'm ready." She announced. The girl put a small pendant in her hand. "Mew Mew Lepa, METAMORPHOSIS!" She cried. Two long strands of blue light wound their way down her neck, crisscrossing across her front. They traveled down farther, becoming an elegant aqua blue dress, ending at mid-thigh. The light continued down her arms, leaving behind elbow length, silky gloves. One her feet, were a pair of stiletto heals. What surprised her the most, was a pair of bright blue butterfly wings, about the size of her torso, that appeared around her mid-back.

"This is incredible." She gasped, looking over herself.

"You took it better than me." Zakuro commented.

"OUR NEW FRIEND HAS ARRIVED!" Next thing Ame knew, she was being glomped by a little girl with monkey ears.

"Don't worry, you'll get to know everyone once we put THESE guys away!" Minto shouted as more Mews appeared next to them.

"It appears we are outnumbered."

"My master didn't anticipate such resistance." And with that, the two vanished.

Trying to calm her accelerated heart, Ame collapsed into a chair.

"First one's always the hardest." She gratefully accepted a cup of tea from the panther-infused Mew, Murasaki.

"So, can someone please explain what's going on?" Ame asked, sipping her tea slowly.

"Short version" Mika announced. "Murasaki, Jason, Myself, Melody and you, were infused with DNA to help the original Mews out against this new enemy. Which we don't even know their name."

"So, I get to work here from now on?" Ame asked, as Keiichrio gave her a box, containing her turquoise waitress outfit.

"Hey, look at the bright side." Melody told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "No one's asking you to do it alone." Ame smiled, and hugged her.

"Hail hail, the gang's all here, what the heck do we care, what the heck do we care? Hail, hail, the gang's all here, what the heck do we care now" Jason sang.

"What was that?" Murasaki asked.

"Meh, an old song my family'd sing at parties."

"Speaking of parties," Pudding got that all too familiar glint in her eye. "We need to do something together, AS A NEW TEAM!"

"I think we all know what that means." Ichigo grinned. Minto groaned.

"SLEEPOVER AT MINTO'S!"

* * *

Well, that's it then, all five new mews. And what sorty of chaos awaits us at Minto's? WAIT AND SEE!!


	13. Sleepover Spooks

I feel guilty for leavin' you all hangin' for so long, so here's a double shot for the day. Just a warning, slight OOCness here. I wanted to give some character depth

* * *

"Good Evening Miss." Jason muttered several swears in English, pertaining to the amount of maids that greeted the ten of them at the door.

"Miss Minto, welcome home." An old lady stepped forward.

"Good Evening Grandmother." Minto bowed. The others bowed as well. Jason even doffed his ever present hat in respect. "Ah, you're just in time for dinner." She announced, leading them into the main dining room. Zakuro, Mika and Jason had to restrain Pudding from dive bombing the table.

"The cook decided to try a new dish tonight." The lady announced, as several maids came out, each carrying a large steaming dish. Jason's eyes lit up, as the smell wafted from the open servers. "Don't tell me, veal parmigian with a side of penne al vodka." He rattled off. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? I may be Irish, but that doesn't mean I don't know good Italian cooking when I smell it." He sighed.

"I am sorry for being late."

"Onii-sama!" Minto cried. A teenager sat down at the table, and thanked the maid as she served his food.

"The professor insisted on extending the lecture." He then realized who was sitting at the table. "You really should call ahead when you're planning a sleepover onee-sama." He sighed, biting into his veal.

"I'll call ahead wit a head shot noob." Jason muttered into his water glass. The girls just sighed. Whenever Jason insulted someone, it was, in what Zakuro called: Gamer Talk. And since no one understood it, no one knew he was insulting them.

"So, I assume the café has been a successful venture." Serji inquired. "Seeing as though that blond person has shanghaied five more victims."

"How bout we skip the Christmas rush and start hating him now?" Jason whispered to Melody, who muffled her laughter.

"You know, they say sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Serji replied, not making eye contact with the Brooklynite. "One used only by those with no real intellect."

"THAT'S IT!" Jason shouted. "You, Me, upstairs, twenty minutes. I'm gonna settle this, BROOKLYN STYLE!" He shouted, snatching his backpack and storming off.

"Oh my." Minto's grandmother sighed.

"Don't worry, there won't be any violence." Zakuro sighed. "You Serji-san, I'd be there, and take my lumps. Otherwise, Jason's gonna be in a bad mood for the rest of the night." Everyone looked at Zakuro confused.

"How do you know Onee-sama?" Minto asked.

"That's private."

Zakuro followed Jason upstairs, while Serji continued his meal. "Have you guys noticed the way Zakuro-san acts around Jason?" Lettuce whispered.

"Does she always act like that around guys?" Murasaki asked.

"No. Not really." Minto confessed.

"Don't you all realize what that means?" Mika and Pudding gasped at the same time. "What?" _The other girls sighed, knowing what was coming next. "ZAKURO-SAN LOVES JASON-KUN!" They_ screamed together. Instantly, Minto and Melody silenced the pair.

"Do you WANT them to find out?" Ichigo hissed.

"But that means we have to DO something about it!" Pudding hissed.

"WHY?" The other girls moaned.

"It's simple." Murasaki began. "Zakuro-san is too proud to admit she has feelings for anyone. And Jason, is Jason. He's probably too stupid to realize it. If we don't get them together, even if they DON'T love each other, then they'll regret it. And it'll be too late." She finished with a whisper.

"So does anyone have any idea what this insane person is going to do?" Serji asked, as he and the girls, followed by his grandmother, went up to the room prepared for the sleepover.

"Knowing Jason, it's probably something to do with-" Pudding was cut off by Lettuce and Murasaki.

"Let's hope it doesn't involve that Pudding-san." Lettuce told her, laughing nervously. When they got to the room, the one sight they never imagined, met their eyes. Jason was sitting, wide eyed, in front of the T.V, beating the crap out of some AI player, all while making the stupidest coments. Meanwhile, Zakuro was lying on the bed, flipping though a magazine, shooting the occasional sideways glance at the possessed teen.

"Goodbye."Serji moaned, turning around. Minto, pissed now, jumped over Jason, and unplugged the console.

"I was going for the 50 hit combo." He moaned.

"Well, NO VIDEO GAMES!" Minto shouted, smacking him in the head with the controller.

"So what the heck are we SUPPOSED to do?" Jason muttered.

"Well, I did bring my favorite movie." Lettuce announced.

"Knowing Lettuce, it's probably a chick flick." Mika whispered to Ame. However, when they saw the title main menu, that thought, was shot straight to hell.

"NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET?!" Jason shouted, jumping five feet in the air, and banging his head on the ceiling. "No FUCKIN' WAY!" He shouted again, backing away from the T.V.

"Why. I find American horror films, quaint." Lettuce told him, with a smile.

"And besides, I'm sure onee-sama will enjoy this film." Minto sighed. A small click drew everyone's attention to the back of the room. Zakuro had just finished picking the lock on the door. She realized everyone was looking at her.

"Um, my agent called." She told them, slowly backing out of the room.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Jason shouted, running towards the door. However, their escape plan was put to rest, thanks to Pudding.

"Leeme ask, who the hell carried rope with them to sleepover?" Jason asked. He and Zakuro were bound, back-to-back, courtesy of Pudding.

"Well if you didn't wanna see the movie." Mika cooed, taking out two silk handkerchiefs. She tied them around their eyes, like blindfolds.

"You know, I was considering inviting you all to my new album release party." Zakuro hissed. "Now, I'm seriously re-considering it."

Then the movie began. The screams, the sound of metal against flesh. And the laughter. Oh god that laughter. The sound of a madman doing his finest work. And the girl's commentary of, "Don't go to sleep!" and "He's right behind you!" Didn't help. And for the first time, since that one night, so long ago, Zakuro was scared. A soft 'pop' proved it.

"Um, Zakuro, you know you have a tail now, right?" Jason whispered.

"I know." She whispered back, trying to hide the sound of fear in her voice. And right there, something happened, that Zakuro never imagined would.

She could feel Jason shift his weight, and felt his hands close over hers.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." He whispered back. Those words. Zakuro missed them. Overcome with a feeling she never experienced before, she grasped Jason's in response.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen." Ame panted, once the movie ended.

"I'm NEVER sleeping with a T.V. in my room again!" Melody cried. Lettuce was the only one unfazed.

"It's always the quiet ones." Mika muttered, as she and Pudding untied Jason and Zakuro.

"Zakuro onee-sama, you have EARS!" Pudding shouted. Zakuro put a hand to her ears.

"So I have." She muttered.

"Did we miss something?" Murasaki asked, as Zakuro and Jason went off to change.

"I think we did." Ichigo replied.

* * *

I saw the first three movies in that serise, when i was thirteen, on Haloween night. I didn't sleep for a WEEK. Wel, How'd ya like it. R&R, i take reviews seriously. And the more i get, the sooner i update. PEACE


	14. What Goes Bump in the Night

Since my last chap was a hit, here we go again. And guess what, MORE READER SUBMITIONS after this chap. Just read my oamke.

* * *

After everyone changed into pajamas, Jason sat himself down in the middle of the circle they had formed.

"I'm gonna get you back for that." He whispered.

"How?" Minto asked, smugly. None of the girls noticed a change that came over Jason. His shoulders lurched slightly, and his eyes darkened. Pulling his hat down, so the brim just covered his eyes, he raised one hand, and snapped his fingers.

And every light in the room, went black.

Naturally, the girls screamed, and clung to each other.

"Not funny Jason!" Murasaki screamed, as Pudding clung to her side.

"Not funny, I think it's a real, scream." An earsplitting, inhumane, animalistic screech pierced the room.

"What was that?" Ichigo stammered, as she tried to get closer to Melody.

"I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you girls." Jason told them. His voice changed. No longer was it a warm, friendly tone, laden with hidden laughter. Now, it was a deep, menacing growl. The kind you'd expect a wolf to posses.

"You girls think you know darkness, yet you've never seen it." The girls could hear the scurrying of a creature in the background. They huddled even closer together. "You think you know fear, yet never tasted it."

"Jason stop, please!" Ame whimpered. She could sense something right behind her, moving around the circle of girls.

"Well, now, is your chance." And it struck.

"AHHHH!" Ichigo screamed, as a pair of furry paws dragged her away from the circle.

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding sobbed, as the other girls cowered away.

"Let this be a lesson ladies." Jason told them. "Never think, you can overcome the darkness." And with that, the same creature grabbed him, and pulled him away from the girls.

And there they sat, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Murasaki, Mika, Melody and Ame.

"Whatever happened to being a team." Ame cried. Lettuce and Mika hugged her.

"Don't worry, we'll just power up." Mika told her.

"We can't!" Melody sobbed. "We left our pendants in our bags, DOWNSTAIRS!" She cried. The girls started crying.

"And what happened to Zakuro-san!" Lettuce gasped.

"Hello?" The door opened, and the small figure of Minto's grandmother was silhouetted in the doorway.

"GRANDMA!" Minto cried, as the seven terrified mews practically leapt over to her.

"Something's here!" Pudding cried.

"Well, how can you tell with the lights off?" She asked, flipping the light switch. Much to everyone's relief, the overhead came on, accompanied by loud, rowdy laughter.

Jason fell out from behind the bed, clutching his sides. "It hurts!" He laughed, tears streaming down his face.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" The girls screamed.

"And it wasn't funny what you did to us." Zakuro stepped out of the closet, wearing a pair of heavy FUR gloves. Ichigo also emerged, pulling a sock out of her mouth.

"Was the sock REALLY nessicary!" She moaned.

Jason FINALLY got up off the floor, to be met by Mika. "Jason!!" She growled.

"No matter what you do to me, I will NOT take that back." He told her stubbornly. Only to be met by a pillow to the face.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Pudding shouted, nailing Melody in the face. Zakuro scoffed, and sat down on the bed, dodging the pillows aimed at her with minimal effort. Jason, however, took his lumps.

"HOIL!" He gasped, as Pudding started jumping on his back. The pillow fight ended, with Ichigo and Minto holding down Jason's arms, while Murasaki and Melody took care of his legs. Pudding kept jumping on him, while Mika sat down on his back, just behind his head.

"Now it's time to make you regret." She told him menacingly.

"Can I ask a question first?" Jason asked, as Ame and Lettuce brought out makeup kits they had stowed away. "Were you girls planning this from the getgo?"

"Let's not answer that question right now." Mika told him.

"We get to make Jason-kun look pretty!" Pudding shouted with joy.

After a grueling twenty minutes, the crazy girls finally released their captive, to which he immediately bolted to the bathroom. Sounds of water running signaled he finally figured out how the shower worked.

"I think that was entirely worth it." Mika announced, putting away her mascara.

"You really hate him, don't you?" Ame asked.

"Hate is such a strong word." She replied.

"Oh come on, I think you're crushing on him." Murasaki giggled.

"Ewww. He's like, eighteen. I'm only fifteen!" She shouted, hitting Murasaki in the head with a pillow.

"I think he's much more Zakuro's type." Zakuro rolled her eyes, but blushed a bit. Thankfully, this went unnoticed.

"And what about you Murasaki?" Melody asked. "You crushin' on anyone?"

"Well, there's this one guy…" The girls squealed, and gathered around.

"DO we know him?" Ichigo asked, getting right in her face.

"Well, not personally."

"Is he hot?" Melody asked.

"I think so."

"Has he confessed his unrequenting love for you?" Pudding asked.

"I don't think he even knows I exist." She admitted, looking down at her toes.

"Well, MAKE HIM KNOW!" Mika shouted, getting in her face.

"Any advice Zakuro-san?" Ame asked. The purple haired model sighed, and sat down on the floor.

"The problem with men, is that they're extremely narrow minded. They see with their eyes, not with their hearts. They wouldn't know a girl has feelings for them, until it's too late." She locked eyes with Murasaki. "Which is why you must make the first move. Drop him a hint. You never know where it'll get you."

"But how narrow minded ARE men?" Lettuce asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Mika announced. Pulling a hair pin out of her pocket, she hastily picked the lock on the bathroom door.

"JASON!" She shouted, barging in.

"HOLY SHIT!" They heard him yell, before Mika stumbled back out, a bar of soap in her mouth.

"That's how." She explained, spitting the offending object into her hand.

"Hey Ame, how'd you get into singing?" Melody asked. Lettuce started blushing again.

"Well, I just went to this one audition, and, I guess, it all fell into place after that." Ame confessed.

"It feels really weird." Lettuce admitted. "I mean, it's just, if we never became Mew Mews, there's no WAY we'd have ever met."

"You've got a real point there." Ichigo realized.

"And personally, no regrets." Murasaki told them.

"Huh?" The girls looked at her.

"I just feel that, being a Mew Mew, working at the café, even IF Ryou's a jerk. It all just feels so… right."

"I'll admit." Lettuce announced. "Who knows what might have happened to me if I kept trying to impress those three girls."

"I don't need any friends." Minto scoffed.

"I don't believe that." Ichigo whispered in her ear, as she and Mika started tickling her.

"Did I miss something?" Jason finally got out of the shower.

"Yes, and you just killed it." Mika hissed. Jason rolled his eyes, and turned on the T.V.

"I thought I said-" Minto shrieked.

"Zelda's nothing offensive, and I'll keep my mouth shut." Jason told her. "And I'm really glad I met you guys." He whispered.

Pudding and Melody sat next to him as he started playing, as the rest of the girls started gossiping.

"So Ichigo, heard from Aoyama-kun lately?" Minto asked.

"Who?" Ame inquired.

"Aoyama's Ichigo's boyfriend." Lettuce explained.

"It's all really complicated, but basically, he's in England, and Ichigo's been fangirling over him all this time." Minto told them.

"I am NOT a fangirl!" Ichigo shouted.

"So, have you heard from him?" Zakuro asked.

"Yeah, we talked two days ago. Strange thing is," Ichigo brought her knees up to her chin. "He seems so distant. Almost as if, he's changing."

"I warned you about this." Zakruo told her. "Long distance relationships very rarely last."

"Can I input a male perspective on this?" Jason asked, pausing the game.

"I dunno, can you?" Minto and Mika sniped together.

"Ichigo, you serious about this dude?" She nodded confidently. "Well, that's good. A friend of mine had a girlfriend in San Francisco for the better half of two years. His advice he gave me, was keep him informed on what's going on with your end, but don't smother him. Let him live his life." Ichigo smiled, and nodded.

"Pardon me." She announced, before going into the bathroom. Jason sighed.

"One other thing I didn't mention. She shouldn't be surprised if this Aoyama dude wants to end their relationship."

Unknown to the ten mews, as they turned off the lights to finally sleep, two figures were hovering just outside the Aizawa mansion.

* * *

"This was one of their most effective battle strategies." Chantilly whispered, as ten small Chimera Animals hovered around him.

"The human's nightmare is their most reliable weakness." The robed being told him. "They will be powerless to stop us."

* * *

Ohhh. Here we go. If there's any fans of my Seven Sword Bearers story, you KNOW its fun time. Now can we please PM or E-MAIL any nightmare requests. This one's serious. I WILL NOT use ant Reiewed requests. Oh, I've already got nightmares for Zakuro and Lettuce.


	15. Tokyo Nightmares

Alright, this is important: **THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREEMLY GRAPHIC!!** I can't stress that enough. Give you an example, I wrote Zakuro's nightmare, after watching the T.V. Sport for _Saw V_. Yeah, it's graphic. If you don't like blood, or don't wanna cry a bit, I'd skip this chap. If you feel confident, read on brave soul.

* * *

_Zakuro, you must choose._ Fujiwara Zakruo found herself strapped to a filthy, bloodstained operating table. Her arms and legs had been spread out in a spear-eagle position. And suspended over her, was a flickering T.V. screen. _In two minutes, your arms and legs will be ripped from your body. But you must choose. Your friends' lives also hang in the balance. You could choose to sacrifice them, and you will be released. Or, not. _

With that, the screen snapped off, and a timer started clicking down. Two minutes. Zakuro started panicking. Her pendant nowhere to be found. She tried struggling against her bonds, but to her horror, she felt a blade slowly imbed itself into her arm. She started crying. This is what happened. This is why no one could get close to her. Because they always were hurt. For the briefest second, she considered crying out, to plead for her life, in exchange for the others. But the words halted in her throat.

She remembered Pudding's bright, smiling face, Minto's mischievous smile, Ichigo's boundless energy, Lettuce's shy, yet welcoming demeanor. She could never bring herself to hurt them. And the new mews. Murasaki, Mika, Melody, Ame, and Jason. Something about him, sent Zakuro's stomach twisting. Then, the voice returned. _Time's up._

In that instance, large blades imbedded themselves in Zakuro's wrists and ankles. And slowly, they began pulling. The shackles bound to her arms and legs followed the pressure, putting strain on her joints. She screamed in pain. And then, it ended. Zakuro looked, and sobbed in horror. Her thighs and shoulders were no more than bloodied stumps. And then, a sound reached her ears, that broke her heart.

Screams of pain, moans, pleas. From her friends. Her tormenter refused his promise_. Thank you Zakuro. _She could see a large, metal spike hovering over her. _This was most…entertaining._ That was the last thing, Fujiwara Zakuro ever heard in her life.

* * *

Lettuce wished she could be anywhere. Even dead. Instead, she was standing in front of everyone. All strangers. All, staring at her. What did they want? Why was she there. She could feel her heart, pounding in her chest. She gasped, breath coming up in short rasps. Her friends. Where were they. Didn't they promise. No one was there. Just strangers. Looking at her.

Falling to her knees, she grabbed her chest. It was on fire. The crowd was converging on her, staring at her. Couldn't they see it. She was in pain. She needed help. Then, she coughed. A crimson tide washed over the ground. Lettuce gasped. She just coughed up blood. Shaking, knowing what that meant, she fell to the ground. The crowd converged on her. She could feel feet stomp on her, breaking her bones. She quivered, as she lay there dying. And no one was coming for her.

* * *

Mika was tough. She had to be. But anyone who could pierce that thick outer shell she worked so hard to put up, would find that she was just lonely. And all she really wanted, was someone who she could hold hands with, and call a friend. Which was why, the sight that befell her eyes, broke her heart.

Her nine teammates lay there, dead. In various stages of dismemberment. It was a scene, right out of an NC-17 horror movie. Limbs scattered across her view, crimson blood splattered everywhere. Right then and there, she dropped to her knees.

"Mika." She looked down, and to her relief, saw that Murasaki was alive. "Hang in there, I'll get help!" She sobbed, grabbing Murasaki's still warm hand.

"No, it's too late." The panther girl moaned.

"No, NO it's never too late. We'll get you all patched up, you'll get better, and we'll all grow old together" Mika told her, trying to save her best friend. Her eyes began to cloud over. "Stay with me. Please." And Murasaki's head lolled over in death. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" She sobbed.

* * *

The sight broke Ichigo's heart. Aoyama, her Aoyama, lounging on the scarlet couch in front of her, bare-chested. And her two best friends, Mowe and Mia, draped over him, dressed in the scantiest of clothing. The girls were moaning and giggling, as Aoyama rubbed and stroked them.

"Aoyama-kun." Ichigo whispered.

"Oh, it's you." He scoffed.

"Aoyama-kun, what, what's going on!" Her voice began to panic.

"Oh god Ichigo, you're always such a child." Mowe snapped, cuddling closer to Aoyama.

"The world doesn't revolve around you." Miwa retorted, as Aoyama stuck his hand down her panties.

"But, you said…"

"Shut up!" Aoyama snapped at last. "God, you're such a whinny little bitch. Oh Aoyama, help me. Oh Aoyama, come save me." The girls shrieked with laughter. "Besides, why would I continue to go out with you, when you turn into a fuckin' cat every time I try and have a little fun!" Ichigo's heart stopped when she heard this. As if to prove his poit, Aoyama continued fondling the two girls, making them moan and squeal in ways, Ichigo never thought possible.

The world seemed to grow to gigantic proportions. She suddenly realized, she'd turned into a cat.

"See what I mean." Aoyama scoffed. "Even I hate bestiality!"

"She's starting to scare me." Miwa shuttered.

"I'll take care of that." Aoyama hissed, as he brought his foot down onto the cowering, scared little kitten.

* * *

The cold, inky blackness filled Melody's nose and mouth. She couldn't feel her legs or arms. She struggled in her icy prison, trying to break the surface. But to no avail. What was once her domain, her pleasure, had turned into her tomb. Words couldn't describe the terror that gripped her heat. She was about to die.

As the last ounce of strength left her, she released the breath she had been holding, watching a cloud of bubbles escape her lips. She felt herself sinking into the boundless depths of the inky blackness. Her vision grew cloudy and distorted. Nothing could save her now. Not the swim team, not her DNA, not her friends.

* * *

I actually cried a bit when i wrote Mika's part. Well, I've got five more Mews to torture. And I'd like to shout out to MikaTheCatHanyo, for Mika's nightmare. At this point, if you people don't believe me, when i say i take advice seriously, then i don't know what i can do to convince you. Remember, any ideas for nightmares, MUST BE PMed, or E-MAILED, **NO REVIEWS**. However, other reviews are appreciated.


	16. Always a Light in the Dark

Greetings evil people. O make this update to answer the question many people had about Zakuro's nightmare. I hope it does answer any questions you might have.

* * *

Ame was running. She couldn't believe it. Surrounding her, were multitudes of ants, beetles, wasps, and literally tons of other insects. She remembered something her bio teacher said, about how, pound for pound, there were more insects in the world, than humans. And now she could see why. They surrounded her, and closed in.

From beneath her feet, a massive earthworm erupted from the ground, wrapping her legs together, and tripping her. She felt her face hit the cold earth, as the insects swarmed. She could feel literally dozens of spiders begin to crawl over her, wrapping her up in their silk.

"HELP!" She managed to cry.

"And why would I do that?"

That voice originally brought hope and courage to Ame. But now, with that tone of hatred and bitterness, it ripped into her soul.

"Zakuro-sama." She whispered. Overhead, she could see Zakuro, in her Mew form, hovering just overhead.

"Pathetic." She spat. "Nothing but a useless wannabe. And to think, I actually thought you as an equal."

"Please!" Ame pleaded, as the bugs closed in. "I'll go away, I'll never speak to you again. I'll give up being a Mew Mew, but please help me!" Tears of fear began streaming down her face.

"And soil my hands helping a waste of space, I'd sooner wear horizontal stripes."

Zakuro vanished, as the bugs continued their onslaught. She could feel the spiders begin to bite her, as wasps and hornets began to swarm over her. They began to sting, their paralyzing toxin making her spazm and twitch. She screamed once more, before swarms of earthborn insects swarmed into her mouth and nose. She watched her skin begin to crawl from the inside, due to the sheer number of them.

A sharp pain ripped though her chest. Something was tearing her apart, from the inside out. She began to cough up blood, as the insects ceased their assault on her face. She could no longer breathe, her lungs ripped to shreds. But her suffering hadn't ended. Like something out of a movie, she saw her chest rip open, as a moth, of gigantic proportions burst from her chest. A moth, with the sneering face of her former idol, Fujiwara Zakuro.

"AHHH!!" Ame sat bolt up, hair getting tangled in the zipper of her sleeping bag. She was sweaty and panting, as if she just ran a mile. Gasping, she felt down her shirt, pleased to find no offending insects. She sighed, just as another scream ripped the air. "Pudding-chan!" She gasped, as she ripped herself from her sleeping bag, and crawled over to the child.

"No, Taru-Taru, please. I THOUGH WE WERE FRIENDS!" Pudding's eyes snapped open.

"Ame onee-chan!" She gasped, wrapping her arms around Ame's waist.

"Pudding-chan, did you have a nightmare?" Ame whispered. Pudding started crying, as she nodded into Ame's nightgown.

"It was scary, na-do-na."

"It's ok Pudding, it's ok to be scared." Ame whispered.

"Oh thank god."

Ame turned her head, and saw Jason sit up, wrapped up in his sleeping bag. "You two have nightmares also?" He asked. Ame nodded, amazed by Jason. He seemed so calm and collected.

"What was yours about?" Ame asked, as Jason stretched himself out.

"Being alone." He whispered. Their attention was drawn to the other seven unconscious Mews. Every one of them seemed to be crying, or whimpering, or generally showing signs of having a nightmare. "We should wake them up." Jason told the two other girls. They nodded, and set to work freeing their friends from their nightmares.

Murasaki was relieved when she saw Pudding's warm, smiling face, instead of HIS.

"Wakey-wakey Murasaki-chan!" Pudding sang.

"I really hate my father." She mumbled, as Lettuce and Mika, who were sleeping beside her, woke up.

"MURASAKI!" Mika shouted, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Mika?" Murasaki gasped.

"Don't leave me. Don't EVER leave me." She sobbed onto her shoulder.

"It's ok, no one's going anywhere." Murasaki whispered in reply. Around them, everyone was waking up, having similar reactions. Minto was mumbling something about rats and spiders. Everyone was up, except Zakuro.

"C'mon, wake up already." Jason had spent the past two minutes trying to wake the supermodel up. He leaned in, directly over her face, trying to make sure she was still breathing. "This isn't entertaining anymore." He mumbled. Suddenly, Zakuro's eyes snapped open, and she gasped. Jason backed up, as she sprang up into a seated position. Panting, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It was all a dream." She whispered.

"You ok?" Jason asked. Zakuro whipped around, startled by Jason's appearance. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, like an inquisitive owl.

Zakuro uttered a garbled sob, and instantly embraced the startled Brooklynite.

"Zakuro?" Jason asked, as the model, for the first time, openly cried.

"I was such a fool." She sobbed.

"I'd gladly argue against that." Jason replied.

"I should've thought otherwise."

"Why, I think purple's your color." Zakuro backed away from him.

"Don't you get it!" She screamed. The other eight mews looked at her. "People get hurt when they're near me. It's my fault it happened." She collapsed onto her plush purple sleeping bag. "It's all my fault." She sobbed.

"That's an outright lie." Minto snapped. "Onee-sama, I don't know what you're talking about, but tell us. We can help you."

"You'll only end up getting hurt in the end." Zakuro whispered. "He'll find you, and hurt you."

"And I'll personally take him with me." Jason walked over to his bag, and pulled out a shiny object. He reveled it, to be a glittering switchblade. "One thing you learn in Brooklyn, is how to fight with one of these." He told them, flicking the blade out.

"Very well." Zakuro told them, trying to recover to her previous cold demeanor. "You have never met my family. Because of what happened ten years ago." She sighed, as she sat down on the floor. "I used to live with both my parents, and my uncle, my father's brother. We were a very close family, with my father always pushing me, never to hard, to achieve. But my uncle, he was jealous. He was a secretive womanizer, and he wanted my mother and me. I always suspected, but my father wouldn't listen to me. He INSISTED that his brother would never attempt such an audacious thing. Then, it happened."

Zakuro started shaking, as her voice wavered. "One night, my mother and I were alone in the house with my uncle. And well, I guess he thought the time was right. He made advances on her, never giving up. He chased her around the house, grabbing at her, saying things that I didn't understand. And then, my father came in. At that time, my uncle had pinned my mother to the floor, and was in the process of undressing her. And well, they got into a fight. However, my uncle won."

The nine of them gasped, as Zakuro started crying again. "My mother hid myself and her in a closet, and I guess she fainted from fear. But I saw it. I saw it all." She started hyperventilating. "My father was still alive. But my uncle, wouldn't hear of it. So, he took a knife, and he, he." Jason, who was sitting next to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulder, as she buried her head in his shirt.

"I think we understand now." Lettuce whispered. The girls nodded.

"When my uncle finished, he must have seen me in the closet. And he told me, he'd finish the job, someday." Zakuro finished. "That's why I can never have anyone close to me. They'd only get hurt."

"You're saying that like we'd care." Mika told her. Zakuro gasped. Each one of the girls looked at her, not with contempt or disgust, like she feared, but with understanding and comfort. She felt Jason squeeze her shoulder.

"We're in this together, come hell or high water." He told her.

That night, Zakuro felt better than she'd felt in years. She spent the rest of the night, firmly wedged between Jason and Pudding, with the other girls close by. But regardless of their warmth, the comfort their smiles brought, one thing scared her. The look on her uncle's face that night. A look of pleasure. He enjoyed ripping her father, his brother apart. That, was what scared her the most, one who received pleasure, from another's pain.

* * *

See. Ok, i know Jigsaw doesn't do that, but she wasn't dreaming of jigsaw, now was she? That established, more fun to come, and don't worry MikaTheCatHanyo and the other Maysha haters, there's gonna be plenty of Maysha bashing soon to come. And to the Maysha fangirls, nothing personal, the dude just creeps me out.


	17. Old Friends, New Allies

Well, I'm glad my last chap came with good reviews. Aside from one author. Ah well, but, i have taken her parting words with heart. Though i justify one thing. From the way the anime portrays Zakuro, you EXPECT her to have a really tragic past. And that was something i wanted to explore. And i know this chap's gonna appease many fangirls

* * *

The morning came at last. Breakfast was a cheerful affair, with Jason teaching the cook how to grill a perfect sausage, egg and cheese sandwich, Pudding overdosing on sugar in her tea, again, and just the general conversation. Everyone still had last night's terror on their minds, but they were resolved to give Chantilly and whoever his playmate was, a real run for their money.

After breakfast, they spent the rest of the morning, watching Saturday morning cartoons. "I haven't done this since I was ten!" Melody realized.

"I haven't done it period." Ame replied.

"Shouldn't we be getting out to the café soon?" Zakuro asked.

"Oh fine." Murasaki relented. She had grown to a sort of, second in command among the main group, and leader among the new mews. After changing and other general morning routines, the girls piled into Minto's limo.

"Thanks Minto!" They all cheered, as the chauffer dropped them off in front of the café.

The rest of the morning passed without relative excitement. Until about noon. That was when, they came.

The door banged open, causing everyone in the café to jump. And in walked two men, dressed in gleaming white, full body armor. The scary thing, they both carried MASSIVE rifles. And they didn't look like ordinary guns.

"You gotta be FUCKIN' kiddin' me." Jason whispered. One of the men walked up to Minto, and looked at her.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for." He reported.

"Um, welcome to Café Mew Mew." Minto replied. The girls didn't know what to do. The café was full, and if a fight broke out, they wouldn't be able to transform.

"Pudding," Murasaki whispered. "Get Ryou and Keiichiro."

The second man put two fingers to his helmet, and nodded.

"I've informed the lord of our prisoners."

"Very well, perimeter secure." The two of them forced the girls back, as the door swung open a second time, and, right out of a movie, in walked the most frightening being ever to cross the galaxy.

He stood about seven feet tall, garbed all in black, including his billowing cape. His armor seemed to be made of a unique metal, that didn't shine, but rather absorb light. What made his instantly recognizable, was his mask and helmet. It looked like an old samurai war helmet, only instead of eyes, two large domes of black metal meet their gaze. To complete the picture, was the sound he made, as he breathed in the air around them.

"What is this, Comic Con?" The girls gasped, and saw Ryou and Keiichiro standing in the door to the kitchen. "Look, nice costume Vader, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Ryou walked right up to him, and poked him on the chest plate. Big mistake. Darth Vader, who now stood before Ryou, shot out a gloved hand, and wrapped it around his neck.

"SHIROGANE!" The girls shouted, as the customers screamed.

"Don't make me destroy you." Vader hissed in Ryou's ear.

Finally dropping him, Vader turned to Keiichiro. "It would be most beneficial, if we continue this conversation, in private." The voice was right out of the movie. Keiichiro nodded, as he lead Darth Vader, and the pair of Stormtroopers into the basement, followed by the Mews, who were helping Ryou down as well.

"Now you're on OUR turf!" Murasaki shouted, as she and the other mews powered up.

"I don't think that is really needed." Vader told them.

"And why not?!" Mika shouted, pulling out her wand.

"Because times have changed, and so have alliances." One of the Stormtroopers informed them.

"Prove it." Ichigo hissed.

"Very well, koneko-chan." Vader told her. The five original Mews gasped, as 'Vader' pulled off his helmet.

"Miss me?!"

"KISSHU!" They screamed.

"Wait, then that means?" Lettuce gasped, as the Stormtroppers pulled off their helmets.

"Pai-san!"

"TARU-TARU!" Pudding squealed, jumping on the poor alien.

"I think we all have some questions right now." Zakuro announced.

"And the first one…" Mika began. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" She screamed.

"First, I think we should calm down the customers." Keiichiro told them.

After convincing the customers that the three of them were just some cosplaying friends of Ryou's, and finishing up their rounds at the café. Once the café closed, the mews gathered in the basement. Jason was too busy looking over Kisshu's Vader costume to notice anyone.

"So, why aren't you guys trying to kill us?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, from what the girls told us," Ame told them. "You even invaded Ichigo's dream to try and finish them."

Pai sat in a chair, and folded his hands. "Mistakes. That's what they were. We were desperate for help. Our people were dying by the dozens each day. And when Kisshu had a vision from Deep Blue, it was too good an opportunity."

"So, does that mean?" Lettuce began. Pai nodded, anticipating her question.

"Our entire nation is indebted to the Tokyo Mew Mew. The Mew Aqua brought our planet to life. You saved our people." To this, he bowed to them.

"So what's the deal with the fruitcake?" Jason chimed in, trying on the cape from the costume.

"Chantilly," Kisshu told them. "Was the leader for the reserve team. If we had failed, then he, and his team would have been called in to finish the job."

"So you guys were REAL desperate." Mika realized.

"Yeah, and it's not something we're proud of." Taruto told them, grimly.

"Though do not take our word for it." Pai told them, reaching into his pocket.

The ten mews, two humans, and three aliens gathered round a circular table, while Pai placed, what looked like half a metal tennis ball in the middle of the table.

"Initiate holographic transmition." He spoke. Instantly, the table, and its occupants, were surrounded in a sphere of light. When it dimmed, three aliens were standing in the middle of the table. "The High Council." Pai announced.

"Ah, Pai-san, you have made contact?" One of the aliens asked him. Pai nodded, and motioned to the humans sitting at the table.

"I believe this is the first peaceful exchange between our two peoples." Ryou announced. The alien nodded again.

"I believe you humans have a saying," Another alien, a tall female injected. "The enemy, of my enemy, is my friend."

"So what's up with Chantilly?" Melody asked. The council looked in surprise.

"Kisshu, you said there were only five Mews?" The first alien asked.

Kisshu shrugged. "Apparently, they made more."

"Chantilly was one of our greatest warriors." The third alien announced. This one was built like Arnold Shwartsenager. "I say was, because he has been banished from our people. After Kisshu and his team returned with the Mew Aqua, and restored our planet, he insisted we revive Deep Blue, to spearhead a takeover of Earth."

The female alien sighed. "Deep Blue's name has become lost among us. We are peaceful by nature. What he tried to do, was worse than murder."

"So now he's hell-bent on reviving Deep Blue?" Mika asked.

"But we finished him!" Ichigo protested.

The third alien sighed. "He insisted there was a way. He mentioned something about, a reaper, of some kind."

"We understand there has been conflicts between our people in the past." The first alien announced. "And I understand that, if Deep Blue is revived, it will mean certain doom for both our people."

"Therefore." The second alien added. "We offer you, our three finest warriors, to help combat this threat."

"In hopes, that someday," The third alien finished. "Our two people might join together, in peace." With that, the transmition ended.

"YEAH!" Pudding shouted, glomping Taruto. "Now Pudding and Taru-Taru are friends in battle!" Taruto moaned, as Melody pulled Pudding off him.

* * *

Oh yeah, aliens in the hizzouse! Don't worry, I'll explain the Star Wars cosplay next chap. Until then, to my readers, keep reading. TO my allies, (you know who you are) I eagerly await YOUR updates. And remember, my inbox is always open


	18. Mew Mew Times 2

(Evil grin) If my next chapter are well recieved, we might be stairing down another uber crossover. Well,that depends on the reviews. BUt still, tell me what you think.

* * *

Pai looked up at Keiichiro with a look of astonishment. This man was willing to place himself WILLINGLY into this café and bake a variety of cakes and other treats. From what his research told him, earth males often avoided such areas. Rather, it was the females who often came to such cafes.

"Keiichrio-san, may I ask you something?" Pai finally asked, putting down the dishes he just finished washing.

"Certainly Pai-san."

"What made you create such a cover for the Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"That's simple." Keiichrio answered, as he frosted a glittering, butter cream cake. "Ryou and I both figured that a café like this would be more enticing to the girls who became infused."

"Yet you seem to enjoy it here more than the girls."

"I know. I dunno why?"

Pai thought for a second. "Could it be because you're searching for a mate, then?" Keiichiro's hands nearly slipped, from the sudden question.

"Oh now, I'm not interested in that."

"So you prefer men, then."

The next thing the two of them heard, was a loud crash, accompanied by bouts of loud laughter, coming from Jason, who apparently just came into the kitchen, with a tray of dirty plates.

Kisshu rolled his eyes. For one guy out of nine girls, Jason was a weird one. "Koneko-chan." He whispered into Ichigo's ears.

"Baka!" She shouted, karate chopping him upside the head.

"I was just asking what you were doing." He moaned, picking himself up off the floor. Ichigo huffed, and stormed off. "What's her problem?" Kisshu muttered.

"She's just not interested in you Kisshu." He turned, and saw Mika next to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, as she began tidying up the café.

"Simple. She still has her heart set of Maysha. And, no offence, you DID try killing her on several occasions."

"So, what's you point?" He asked.

"My point is…" Mika told him, trying to keep her patience. "Give up on her. She's obviously taken, and there's probably a better girl out there for you." She whispered, slowly getting closer to him.

"I dunno. I like the way she turns into a cat when you kiss her." He announced, a perverted smile adorning his face, completely oblivious to the fact Mika was three steps away from getting into his shirt.

"Well, maybe you should kiss someone else on the team, see if they transform." She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good idea." He told her, turning his head to face hers, which was all of two inches away. "Hey Lettuce, wanna try something?" He shouted, stepping over the fallen form of Mika.

Ame listened to Pudding and Taruto, reminisce about past fights. Actually, it was more of Pudding randomly shout about something that happened, and Taruto either agreeing with her, or telling her to shut up. But from what Ame could glean from their conversation, she was astonished. This kid, of about ten, years old, faced death numerous times. And she laughed about it.

Ame shuttered, as the fights they discussed became more and more intense. She couldn't handle it anymore. Without anyone seeing her, she slipped out the door, and sat down on the back step, outside the café. There, everything seemed to condense on her. Being a mew mew, these aliens, fights, everything. She felt her arms tense up, as she brought her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms, she buried her head, and cried.

She had hoped her arms would muffle the sound of her sobs, but, unfortunately, it didn't.

"Ame-chan, what's wrong?" Ame looked up, and saw Melody looking down on her. Ame wished she could drop dead right there. She was supposed to be a role model. What would anyone, even Zakruo say, if they knew she had broken down like this. The one thing she didn't expect, happened.

Melody knelt down next to her, wrapped her arms around her, knees and all, and hugged her hard.

"I'm sending you some serious positive waves, ya know." She told her.

"Melody? What the?"

"Don't talk, you're ruining the moment." She told her, laying her head on Ame's shoulder.

"But, I don't understand?" Melody let Ame go, but still had a hand around her shoulder.

"You looked like you could use some help."

"So, what's with the hug?"

"It's a positivity hug. Back on the swim team, we all knew the stress we had to go through. So, we came up with the positivity hug. Whenever one of us was down, we'd hug them as hard as we could, giving them as many positive thoughts as possible."

"So, what meds did they have you people on?" The two girls looked around, as Mika and Murasaki approached them.

"Mika!" Murasaki scolded, shoving her lightly.

"But seriously Ame, what's got you so down?"

Ame looked at the space between her knees. "It's just, how are WE supposed to beat these guys. We're just teenagers. I haven't even kissed a guy."

"I could remedy that problem right now if you want?"

Mika groaned, as Jason came out. "We don't need a guy's input on this." She told him.

"I'm not just a guy, I'm your teammate." He told them.

"Yeah Ame, we're your teammates." Melody told her.

"Well, I dunno."

"Don't tell me you're one of those people who're all angsty because they've never had friends." Murasaki groaned.

"Not really. It's just, my parents."

"Oh boy, here we go." Mika groaned.

"They've always put so much pressure on me. Like, like I'm the one whose gotta do everything."

"And that attitude'll get you nowhere." Melody told her. "Am I the only one whose REALLY been a part of a team?" The others nodded. "You've gotta learn to trust." Melody took Ame's hands in hers. "We're your safety net. We're always hear for you."

Murasaki and Mika both placed an arm on Ame's shoulders. "We'd never abandon you, or make you do too much."

Jason somehow managed to pull the four of them into one massive hug. "Once this team bonding moment's over, I've got some research I wanna show ya."

"That time will never come!" The five of them ducked, as a scythe swung in at them, at head level.

"What's your problem?" Mika shouted.

"You stand in the way of ultimate victory!" The demon with the scythe was back, with a massive chip on his shoulder.

Murasaki grinned. "I think it's time for us to really work as a team."

Jason stood up next to her. "If that entails kicking his ass, I'm in."

Mika joined them. "I've been waiting to take this guy down, for a LONG time."

Melody stood next to her. "We fight as one!"

The four of them looked over at Ame, who nodded.

"Mew Mew Pantera!"

"Mew Mew Zephyr!"

"Mew Mew Wicka!"

"Mew Mew Hydras!"

"Mew Mew Lepa!"

"**METAMORPHOSIS!" **

* * *

Yoish, BATTLE ROYAL

I know my fics don't have that many fights. I'm not good at them. IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE WHOSE GOOD AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES. Ah well, stay tuned


	19. Power Through Unity

I took some time with this one. Tried my best at the fight. We'll see what the reviewers say, but for now, ENJOY

* * *

"HEADS UP!" Murasaki shouted, as she leapt clean over Jason's head. Pulling out her sai, she snarled. "Ribbon, Pantera STRIKE!" She shouted, hoping to end it before it began. To no avail.

"DIE!" The demon hissed, poised for a fatal blow.

"Ribbon, Black Magic TRICK!" The scythe froze in mid air, covered in an orange light. Murasaki looked down at the witch-themed Mew.

"Thanks Mika!" She shouted, as she landed next to Melody and Jason.

"Melody, let's double team!" Jason shouted, flying into the air.

"Ribbon, Hydras HYPOTHERMIA!"

"Ribbon, Crossbow CUTTER!" The wave of ice surrounded the silvery bolt of light, aimed straight for the demon's heart.

"Fools!" He hissed, batting the projectile away. Spinning his scythe over his head, the demon created a swirling disk of red and black energy. "You know not my power!" He threw it like a discus, straight at Jason. With a loud 'Ping' it was deflected by a blast of turquoise light.

"Don't mess with my friends!" Ame screamed. She held in her hand, a star-shaped object, similar to Ichigo's Strawberry Bell. Only, it was a beautiful turquoise blue, with a pair of deeper blue butterfly wings in the center.

"Ribbon, Chrysalis Candy CRASH!" She shouted, sending another blast of light back at him. This one caught him in the right hip, sending him spinning a bit.

"Pwned!" Jason shouted, as the Mews regrouped. However, the demon just as easily recovered.

"Damnit!" Mika snapped.

"We need more power." Ame gasped.

"Where's the others?" Melody shouted, looking around for the senior Mews.

Murasaki looked down at her sais. "What good are we if we can't beat him?" She shouted.

Just then, soft, black light emanated from deep within her Panther Claws.

"What the?" She gasped.

"This is nuts?" Jason stammered, as his Zephyr Crosseye began glowing a brilliant silver.

"I think it's the power we need!" Mika gasped, her Black Cat Wand glowing a bright orange.

"What does it mean?" Ame asked, as her Candy Pendant gave off a deep turquoise hue.

"It means we're a team!" Melody reasoned, her Hydras Hurricane emanated a sparkling sapphire light.

"Everyone focus!" Murasaki shouted, holding her sais out in front of her. The other four gathered in a circle, weapons crossed in the middle. The power literally flowed from one Mew to the next. It mingled and fused, each adding what was missing to the mixture. Murasaki's faith in her teammates; Jason's off-the-wall sense of humor; Mika's firey temper and iron determination; Melody's loyalty to her friends, and Ame's hope for the future.

"Ribbon:" The shouted together, an orb of brilliant, white light forming around their weapons. "Mew Mew Team Attack!"

The demon howled, as the orb of light consumed him. In an instant, he was gone.

"Holy crap!" Mika gasped, astounded by the loss of energy. The five of them collapsed into a heap.

"Did we get him?" Melody panted, lying on Murasaki's stomach.

"You fools fell for our trap."

"Crap." Jason muttered as Chantilly appeared overhead. And to their astonishment, the demon did, apparently, not harmed from their attack.

"Con-dai-chun!" Bolts of lightning raked the collapsed Mews. Their screams of pain, seemed pleasurable to the two evil beings.

"Now, it is finished." The demon shouted, powering up another disk of black energy.

"No!" A ball of rainbow colored light dispersed the evil attack. The five original Mews gathered around their fallen friends, while the three aliens lined up, facing their enemies.

"So, the great Kisshu?" Chantilly spat.

"Chantilly, what are you doing?" Kisshu shouted.

"Making plans for the future."

"Our people are safe, there's no longer any need for this conflict!" Pai informed him. Chantilly laughed.

"Fools, you think this is about our pretious home? No, power. I will unlock true power!" He shouted.

"Oh wonderful," Jason muttered. "Another power hungry maniac."

"No, this goes beyond mere power. Complete irradiation of you humans. There are others who will join me, and together, we shall cleanse this world, of your poisonous touch."

"Are you guys ok?" Ichigo asked, putting a hand on Murasaki's shoulder.

"We're fine Ichigo, just a bit winded."

"Not that winded though." Mika hissed, grabbing onto Pudding for support.

"Mika-chan?" Pudding gasped.

"I think we owe these guys some payback!" Lettuce assisted Melody up.

"Attack as one, and take em down!" Zakuro nodded, as she wrapped an arm around Jason's shoulders to help keep him steady.

"We're all that stands between them and the rest of the world!" Ame shouted, as Minto got her to her feet.

"You foolish Mews." Chantilly scoffed. "Your own weakness is your undoing."

"You're cockiness is yours." Ichigo spat.

"You wouldn't know true power if it laid an egg on your head." Minto snipped.

"We get our power from each other!" Lettuce announced.

"Which is more than enough to beat you stupid bad guys!" Pudding shouted.

"So prepare yourself!" Zakuro snarled.

A high pitched ringing broke the tense air. "Is that?" Murasaki wondered.

"Mew Aqua!" Ichigo gasped. The ten Mews were suddenly bathed in a bright, bluish/white light.

"So THIS is Mew Aqua!" Mika shouted in awe.

"I've never felt so alive." Jason announced, as life flowed back into his sore limbs.

"Where did this come from?" Ichigo asked.

"I think us!" Lettuce informed them. "This feels the same way, back from my transformation."

"What does that mean for us?" Ame asked.

"It means we can kick some butt!" Pudding cheered.

The light began to dim, as it consolidated around the Mew's weapons. Each one, aimed at the two figures, floating in the air.

"Ribbon, Unity BLAST!" Everyone in the general vicinity was bathed in an intense light, with yells of pain coming from the two enemies. Once everyone was able to see again, Chantilly and the demon were gone.

"They teleported away." Pai informed them in disgust.

A sudden 'thump' drew their attention to behind them. The mews had all collapsed.

"Ichigo!" Ryou and Keiichiro came running out of the café.

"They're just exhausted Ryou." Keiichiro told him.

"Such power." Kisshu gasped.

"But will it be enough?" Pai wondered, as the three aliens helped Ryou and Keiichiro move the Mews inside.

* * *

The last time Mika had felt this bad, was that time Tibbs signed her up for the Junior citywide marathon. It wasn't fun. Only this time, her whole body hurt, instead of just her legs.

"What happened?" She moaned, as she tried to sit up.

"Try not to move too much." A soft hand rested on her shoulder.

"Kisshu?"

"One and the same." He told her, with a smirk. He helped the injured Mew to sit up, back resting against the bed's headboard.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck." She groaned, as she took in her surroundings. "Wait, this isn't the café!" She gasped. At least as much as you can gasp after what she went through.

"There wasn't enough room in the café for ten exhausted mews. Ichigo and Murasaki are being looked after by Ryou and Keiichrio. The rest of you, Pai Taruto and I took back to our ship."

"So, we've been abducted by aliens?" She asked.

Kisshu chuckled. "I guess you could say that."

"Is the old bag awake yet?" Taruto floated into the room.

"Come over here and say that." Mika growled.

"Taruto." Kisshu scolded.

"Pai wants everyone who can, to meet in the main room." He told them, as he floated out again.

"How can you guys do that?" Mika asked, as Kisshu helped her out of the bed.

"Earth's gravity is a bit less than ours. Coupled with our natural teleportation abilities, we discovered we were able to fly on and around your planet."

"So you couldn't float like that on your home world?" She asked. Kisshu shook his head.

Soon, the two entered the main room. Mika was pleased to see her friends had escaped substantial harm. A variety of bruises and cuts were their trophies, although Jason had a nasty bandage wrapped around his head, and Lettuce had one arm in a sling.

"His head landed on the pavement." Pai explained. "Merely a precaution against concussion."

"And what happened to you?" Mika asked, looking at Lettuce.

She smiled weakly. "I landed on my wrist."

"Shirogane, we're all here." Pai announced, opening up a wall-wide com screen.

"Good to know." Keiichiro's smiling face filled up the screen.

"Where's Ryou?" Minto asked.

"Upstairs with the girls. They took it the worst out of all of you." Mika paled.

"They're not gonna…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Oh no, they weren't in any danger. They simply needed more attention than the rest of you." Mika released a breath she'd been holding, and collapsed into one of the many chairs in the room.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Melody asked.

"That's a good question." Keiichiro replied.

"And I think I have an answer."

"Ah, Ryou, good to see you. I assume the girls…"

"Are just fine. They should be up in an hour or two."

"You said you think you have an answer." Minto pressed.

Very well. Actually, I think Jason would be able to help me explain."

"See, for the past few weeks," Jason began. "I've been helping Ryou out with some things in the lab. Technical stuff. And we discovered something."

"Power spikes all OVER the world."

"You mean, like more Mew Mews, and Mew Aqua?" Lettuce asked.

"No, these power readings were different. Different frequency, wavelength, intensity. Besides, there's only one way for someone to turn into a Mew, and I've got the only trigger. As for Mew Aqua, it emits a very unique power, which is what makes it so easily tractable."

"So what does this have to do with us?" Ame asked.

"Wait, I see where this is going!" Mika shouted.

"Mind enlightening the rest of us?" Minto asked.

"Remember what Chantilly said, about there being more like him? What if some of those power spikes, were evil dudes like him?" A stiff silence descended on the Mews. The thought of more aliens, or even people, like Chantilly running around, could spell disaster.

"On a brighter scale," Ryou injected. "It's possible some of those spikes could be potential allies."

"Again, what does that mean for us?" Melody asked.

"For now, it means keep your eyes and ears open. We're just gonna have to take this, one step at a time."

* * *

Nothing like a nice, long chapter to get you in the mood. So, question is... where does this take the story? Could be several directions, new Mews, completely diffrent OC's, and i'm DEFFINATLY planning more crossovers. Review what you think's good and bad, ad E-MAIL or PM any OC's. That's important. I REALLY don't want any more spoilers.

BUt remember something. I've also got ANOTHER uber story to commit too. So, please be patient. But don't worry, it'll be worth the wait.


	20. Going Global

I notice the Jason X Zakuro pairring went over pretty well with some readers. And this is gonna lead into more crossovers and some more OC's. Don't worry, for anyone wanting to submit one, feel free, E-MAIL and PM's ONLY. And they don't have to be Mews. After all, veriety is the spice of life

* * *

The Mews returned to the café, all eager to check up on their friends.

"Ichigo-san." Lettuce whispered, as Ichigo propped herself up on the pillows.

"I'm ok, that attack took a lot outta me." She moaned.

"Murasaki, Murasaki!" Mika whispered.

"Mika, I'm trying to sleep." Murasaki hissed. Mika laughed, and threw her arms, gently around her neck.

"I'm just glad you're ok."

A low buzz caught everyone's attention.

"Pardon me." Zakuro excused herself from the room, taking her cell phone out of her pocket.

"So, what did Shirogane talk with you guys about?" Ichigo asked. They went into an explanation of the power surges, and what they could mean.

"Oh wow!" Murasaki gasped, stars in her eyes. "More girls, just like us, guardians of love and peace in the world." Jason rolled his eyes, as Zakuro came back in, downcast.

"I've got some bad news." She announced.

"What just happened?" Minto asked. Zakuro sighed. "My WONDERFUL manager," She hissed, putting as much spite as she could into the word. "Just booked me for a two-week tour in New York City."

"Well, he's got wonderful timing." Melody announced. The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Looks like you'll be singin' at the Garden." Jason announced, a far off look in his eye.

"Um, Jason, you ok?" Ame asked.

"What, oh yeah, just fine." He told her.

"Actually Jason, there's something else." Zakuro told him.

"Leeme guess, you're manager wants me to give you a Top 10 list of survival tips for Manhattan?" He asked drily.

"Actually no. He actually called, asking if you'd consider being my escort for this trip." Jason blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"How'd he know about Jason?" Lettuce asked.

"I guess it's my fault really." Zakuro confessed, sitting down in a chair. "I often talk about you guys to some of the other idols. Guess my manager overheard."

"So, why me?" Jason asked. "I mean, wouldn't you do better with a pair of muscle bound hunks? I'm not what you'd call, good looking." He confessed.

"It's because of your first hand knowledge." Zakuro told him. "He anticipated that there might be times, when I'm gonna need to make some quick escapes on the New York Metro. And he figured, it'd be easier on me, if someone I knew was with me." She confessed, blushing slightly.

Jason stood up. "When are you leaving?" He asked.

"Not for another week." She informed him.

"I'll have an answer by tomorrow." With that, he left.

"Zakuro Onee-chan!" Pudding whispered, gliding towards the purple haired model.

"Yes Pudding-san?" She asked, in her usual, cool manner.

"You're lying." She announced, evil grin and all.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Pudding's grin grew even bigger.

"You're lying, because your manager never even asked about Jason-kun." Pudding shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"I still don't know what you're going on about." She sighed.

"You're secretly in love with Jason-kun." Pudding announced, avoiding Lettuce and Melody's attempts to silence her. "You also know, Jason secretly misses New York. And because you're famous, it was easy to arrange that." She crossed her arms defiantly, having presented her explanation.

"You're wrong, Pudding-san." Zakuro announced, standing up. "Being an idol, means you have to be ready for any situation. You need to know the right people, and things. It just so happened Jason was in the right place, at the right time, that's it!" With that, she stormed out, and slammed the door behind her.

"Pudding-san, you took it too far!" Zakuro listened, as Lettuce and the others, began to berate the youngest Mew. She let out a long sigh, as she slid down the door. She put a hand to her head. Why did she need to put up such a façade? Was it really needed at this point? And how did Pudding get so good at guesswork like that. She quickly stood up, as Keiichrio walked down the hall.

"I heard Pudding-san shouting." He told her. "Anything wrong?" Zakuro was about to shake her head, when she stopped.

"Keiichrio-san, may I have a private conversation with you?" She asked. Keiichiro smiled, as he led her to his room.

"I personally soundproofed it, so we don't need to worry about anyone overhearing us." He told her. Zakuro sat down on one of the chairs, while Keiichiro poured out some tea from a plug in kettle. "What seems to be bothering you?" He asked, handing her a cup.

"Nothing really, just, some confusion." She then explained what had happened, the phone call, Jason's reaction, and Pudding's deduction.

"So, was she right?" Keiichrio asked. Zakuro gripped the cup, gritted her teeth, and nodded.

"So you personally asked Jason to be your escort?" He asked, taking a sip.

"Yes, I guess you're right." She admitted, staring at her reflection in the murky tea.

"Now, was this a business proposal, or a favor from a friend?" Zakuro looked confused. "Let me rephrase that. Did you request him, simply because he was originally from that area, or was there a different meaning behind it?" Zakuro paused.

Was there?

"I don't know. It might have started out that way. I mean, my manger mentioned that security would be an issue, and getting around Manhattan was difficult enough, without having to worry about me getting lost on my own. And I guess, Jason just came to mind." Keiichiro nodded understandingly.

"So, what's there to worry about?" He asked.

"The girls." She confessed. "I know we're supposed to be friends, but, I don't know if I'm ready. It's just, hard." She felt ashamed. Fujiwara Zakuro, just sounded like some immature, spoiled ten year old.

"Then it's not too late." Keiichiro told her. "You're willing to open up. It just takes time. I'm sure Jason and the others will be willing to help in any way."

The next afternoon, was basically normal. Counting the frantic pace set by the massive number of customers, Pudding's general acrobatics, Lettuce's clumsiness, Murasaki's music, and Mika nearly getting into a fist fight with some guy who didn't tip her. All in all, a fairly normal day. For Café Mew Mew.

"So tired, can't move." Meoldy moaned, as she sprawled out on the nearest table. All ten of them had been called in to handle the rush.

"Someone stop the world, I wanna get off." Mika moaned, her head spinning. Pudding had used her as a 'volunteer' for her act. It involved spinning. Lots of spinning.

"Yo, Zakuro." Jason called from the floor. He'd sprawled himself out on the floor, after he finished moping, for no real reason. "I have my answer. I'm in." He announced, giving a weary thumbs up.

"So we're gonna be down two mews for two weeks." Ryou walked in, arms folded.

"Shiro-baka." Ichigo moaned. "Where were you all afternoon?"

"Gathering information." He hissed, as he handed Jason a flash drive. "I picked up some hotspots in the general New York area. Investigate, if you get the chance." Jason nodded.

"But I ain't goin' any further than Hoboken." He announced defiantly.

* * *

Back in the U.S.A. Oh yeah, wit the stuff i got planned, shit's gonna happen. Massive, uber srossovers, OC's commin' out da wazzo, and one helluva storyline. One more thing, to anyone whose submitted an OC, and is in the story, NO OC'S FOR YOU. One per author


	21. I Love New York

Alrighty then, I've officially decided to abandon the crossover idea for this fic. BUt that just means, MORE OC'S!! Yeah. Now, I'm making NO GARUNTEES, and It'll be a while before any are featured. But now, you can submit anything. Mew, Bad guy, even non-Mew type powers. Uber cool. But please, PM, NOT REVIEW them too me. And any author whose already submitted one, you can't give me another. Unless its a bad guy.

* * *

"Brace yourself." Zakuro muttered to Jason, as the private jet touched down, at JFK Airport.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking._" The loudspeaker crackled to life. _"The local time, is 12: 47 P.M. It's a cool 72 Degrees here in New York, and on behalf of myself and the crew, welcome to New York City._"

"It's Manhattan you moron." Jason moaned, as he picked himself out of the seat. He'd spent the twelve hour flight from Tokyo International, familiarizing himself with Zakuro's personal staff. That mainly consisted of her manger, Mr. Hasagawa, and some dude from her American label. Jason couldn't remember his name, but he had a Bostonian accent that drove him insane.

"Very well then." Mr. Hasagawa announced, as the four of them departed the plane. "I understand that you two will require some time to recuperate from the time change. So, nothing's booked for the rest of the day. Fujiwara-san, I hope you can be ready for your first shoot at eleven tomorrow."

"We will both be ready." Zakuro told him, as she handed customs her passport. Jason met up with them, having retrieved their personal baggage from the claim. The rest of Zakuro's wardrobe was either there already, or being flown in.

"Gentlemen, and Ms. Fujiwara." The record man called. "I believe we might have a small problem." He motioned to the area just outside baggage claim, which was PACKED with fans, both American and Japanese.

"Dude, just HOW popular were Zakuro's songs here?" Jason asked.

"She had four Top 10 hits, one of which made the Top 3."

"Jason, how reliable are the Police here?" Zakuro asked.

"Some of the best. I doubt anything's gonna happen." He told her, confidently.

With that in mind, the two Mews walked towards the swarming crowd. As soon as they were within ten feet, they were surrounded by six police officers, who pushed their way through the swarm of fans.

"_These guys could divert a heard of rampaging cattle_" Jason told her, switching to Japanese.

"_How about the press?_" She asked grimly. Barley halfway through the crowd, no less than six cameras were focused on Zakuro, with several reporters swarming in as well.

"I'm here on scene," One reporter, who managed to elbow her way between the police, standing right in between Zakuro and Jason. "Where international pop star, Ms. Zakuro Fujiwara has just landed in JFK International Airport. Ms. Zakuro, any comments on your trip so far? Is this your first time to the Big Apple?" She immediately thrust the mike into her face.

Zakuro just smiled. "I've never been here before, and I hope to enjoy New York to its fullest." She told the camera. This sent waves of cheers from the surrounding fans.

"And who is this young man Ms. Fujiwara?" The reporter asked, turning to Jason. The camera immediately locked onto him. And just as instantly, Jason froze solid.

"He's my personal assistant, and guide to New York." Zakuro told her.

"Any remarks. Have you ever lived in the city before?" The mike was immediately thrust into his face.

"I-I-I'm with her." He told them, nervously pointing to Zakuro.

As if sensing his camera shyness, Zakuro immediately took him by the hand.

"We must be going, our rooms should be ready by now." She told them, as they walked away from the press. Mercifully, there was a black limo waiting for them. The chauffer opened the door for them, as they climbed in.

"You ok?" Zakuro asked, as Jason took a deep breath.

"I'll be fine. Sorry about that."

"About what?" Zakuro asked, as the limo pulled away.

"I choked. And I'm pretty sure the press is gonna play that off somehow." Zakuro smiled at him. Only, it was a different smile than the one she gave the camera. This one, radiated genuine warmth and concern.

"I understand. And it wouldn't be the first, or last time some ambitious reporter's pinned someone on as my boyfriend."

"So yous two ain't goin' out?" The chauffer asked. Only then, did the two realize they were still holding hands. "Fugetabout it." He told the two. "I've seen my fair share 'a puppy love. Prom dates, rock stars. Hell, I once chauffer'd Jessie McArtney from one 'a his concerts, he had goils all ova' him."

"Hey broski'" Jason announced. "Twen'y buck tip, if ya keep quiet ta the press." The driver grinned, as he buzzed up the window, separating him from the back.

"I love New York." Jason sighed, as he relaxed in the seat. Zakuro rolled her eyes, as the limo ride continued, without much interruption. However, once they entered Manhattan, Jason's eyes lit up. "It's so good to be home." He sighed. "At some point, I'm taking you into Brooklyn." Zakuro sighed, as the limo pulled up in front of, the Waldorf Astoria.

"Sweet." Jason muttered, as he and Zakuro made their way up a few floors.

"Our rooms are adjoined, and my manager's three doors away." Zakuro informed him.

"That'll make our 'other' business much easier." Jason replied.

Jason pulled out his key card, and swiped in. He was astounded. While it wasn't a penthouse, it was still a sweet. His room was as large as the main dining area at Café Mew Mew, decorated with a variety of expensive furniture, with a pale green paint job on the walls. The bathroom was enormous, with a tub big enough for two of him to lie down in.

"Are your travel accommodations always like this?" He asked Zakuro, as she walked into his room through the dividing door.

"Sometimes." She replied.

Zakuro handed him a daily planner. "Ok, here's the schedule for the next two weeks. I'm asking you to be my personal assistant for that time. Just keep an eye on what happens when and where, and anything else you might think is necessary." He thumbed through several pages. "Shouldn't be too hard. At least we're clear for the rest of the day." "And we should use that time to sleep and recuperate." Zakuro told him.

Digging though his bag, Jason pulled out his laptop. "Just wanna double check my e-mail." He told her. One message, at the top of his inbox caught his attention. Red flagged, from Ryou.

"You'd better get over here." He called to her, as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"_Jason, Zakuro, things have just gotten far more complicated than we could have ever imagined. Two power sources have been detected, southeast of Manhattan. It's too far from us to tell for sure, but these power signatures are extremely close to the ones you Mews give off. Investigate AS SOON AS POSSIBLE_"

"This could complicate things." Zakuro told him, resting her chin in her hand.

"Not that complicated." He replied, closing his laptop. "How long's that shoot tomorrow?"

"It's scheduled from eleven to two." Jason grinned.

"More than enough time. I've got some contacts back in Brooklyn, I can call in a few favors, should speed up the investigation."

"You make it sound like we're secret agents." Zakuro told him, rolling her eyes.

As soon as Zakuro left, Jason replaced his laptop in his bag. Sighing, he pulled off his shirt, and flopped down onto the massive bed. So massive, Jason's feet were at least a foot from the end. For a six foot four tall guy, that didn't happen too often. He smiled, as he realized that he was back where he really belonged. Zakruo was doing the same, slumbering peacefully, her thoughts traveling back over to her beloved Tokyo and her friends there.

Over the next six hours, the two teens relaxed in their own ways. For Zakuro, this included some sketching of the Manhattan skyline, some brushing up on her English, and a few Tai Chi poses. For Jason, this included several Star Wars movies, as much steak as he could order from room service, and as many video games as he could possibly muster. For both, very good afternoons. Very good starts to one helluva two weeks.

* * *

Ok crazy people, gripe time. I feel like I'm the only one updating their stories. And I feel like I'm doin' all the work. SO. I'm not updating this story, 'till someone else updates thiers. Complain all you want, my fingers just hurt. But if there's anyone who needs help with their story, i think i can clack out a few paragraphs.


	22. True Friends

Ok, after seeing what some of my fans have come up with, i haveupdated. Wanna thank me? Read Cherrie-Sakura's stories: Mew Academy and For Lack of a Better Word. She's the real reason why i decided to update so soon.

* * *

One thing the girls never learned in their year and a half at the café: NEVER ask what Pudding is up to. It almost ALWAYS will involve you, and pain. For Murasaki and Lettuce, they re-learned this lesson, the hard way. The day after Jason and Zakuro left for New York, they saw Pudding, huddled over a large map of the local area, with several spots highlighted in various colors.

"Pudding-san, what are you doing?" Lettuce asked, as she and Murasaki looked over Pudding's shoulder.

"Trying to solve a mystery na-do-na!" Pudding announced. She moved, and allowed the two girls to view her work. "I know the location of EVERYONE'S house! See. Ichigo onee-chan and Melody onee-chan live two blocks away from each other, which is five blocks away from here. Lettuce onee-chan lives next door to Murasaki onee-chan, while Minto onee-can, Zakuro onee-chan and Ame onee-chan all live uptown. Jason onii-chan's house seven blocks in the opposite direction from everyone elses, while Pudding lives in between here and Minto onee-chan."

"So what's the mystery?" Muraski asked. Pudding jumped on the table, and glared her in the eye.

"Pudding doesn't know where Mika onee-chan lives!" She shouted. "So Pudding was going to enlist the help of her Mew onee-chans to follow Mika onee-chan home today!" She jumped off the table, and scurried off to the changing rooms. Lettuce and Muraski looked at each other, panicked.

"I hope she's not serious." Murasaki whispered.

"Pudding-san's always serious."

"About what?" The two girls jumped, at the sound of Mika behind them.

"Oh, nothing." Lettuce told her, trying to wave her off.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Mika sighed, as she walked out the door. Just then, Pudding burst out from the changing rooms, the other four Mews in tow.

"You're not serious, are you?" Lettuce moaned, as she saw the other girls. They all had the same mischievous look on them.

"Oh, we're serious." Minto told her.

"Hey Murasaki, you're her best friend." Ichigo realized. "Surely YOU know where she lives!" Murasaki panicked.

"Um, I don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted, as she and Lettuce slowly backed away, towards the door.

"RUN!" Lettuce shouted, as they tried to bolt.

"Nice try." Meoldy sighed, as Pudding and Ichigo restrained the two of them.

"Guys, you really think this is a good idea?" Ame asked.

"Of course it is." Pudding told her, as they marched out the door.

"Mika-chan's our friend, and rule number three of friends, is NO SECRETS!"

"Isn't that the name of an American boy band?" Murasaki asked.

"That's not the issue here." Melody told her.

"ONWARD!" Ichigo shouted, as the girls took off in Mika's general direction.

For the better half of three hours, the girls wandered around downtown Tokyo. No success what so ever.

"I'm exhausted." Minto moaned, as she flopped down onto a bench. "

We should find a place to sit and regroup." Pudding told them.

"How about in there." Ichigo asked, motioning to a small tavern across the street.

"Ichigo, we're too young to drink." Ame scolded.

"Take another look." Melody told her, pointing to a sign, that said: **Minor hours, 3:00-7:00**. As the girls jumped up and dashed across the street, Lettuce and Murasaki looked at each other, apprehensively. They knew who lived in that tavern. And they remembered the promise they made to her.

"A round of club sodas please." Melody announced, as the seven of them sat down at the bar. Ichigo couldn't help but notice, the strange look the bartender gave Lettuce and Murasaki.

"You know her?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, never been in here in my life!" Murasaki told her, as she entered panic mode again.

After several club sodas and pretzels, the girls were puzzled as what to do next.

"We should interrogate her tomorrow." Pudding suggested.

"You suggest that for everything." Melody sighed.

"Why'd we even START this wild goose chase?" Minto moaned.

"It was Pudding's idea." Ame replied.

"And Pudding thought it was a good idea!" She told them. Murasaki and Lettuce smiled secretively. It looked like Mika's secret was safe.

Just then, a sound flowed in from a back room. A deep, melodious sound, that caught everyone's attention.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It sounds like a guitar." Lettuce replied, before she knew what she was saying. Just then, a door opened, and out came Mika, carrying an acoustic guitar.

"Hey Tibbs, can I have-" She stopped, as soon as she saw the other Mews perched at the bar. "What are you doing here?" She gasped, taking a step back.

"Looking for you na do na!" Pudding shouted. Mika locked eyes with Murasaki.

"You promised." She hissed.

"Mika, please listen!" Murasaki shouted, trying to avoid any emotional breakdown.

"YOU PROMISED!" Mika cried, dropping her guitar, and dashing back into the room. The Mews heard the sound of her running up the stairs.

"So, your Mika's friends." The bartender asked.

"Yes Ms. Titubba, that's us." Lettuce told her. The other Mews snapped around, and looked at Lettuce.

"Gomen, but we promised Mika we wouldn't tell anyone." She then launched into the story, of how she and Murasaki came to meet Mika's "family." At the end, Pudding had tears in her eyes.

"Pudding is a bad girls, for trying to make Mika tell her secret." She sobbed. Titubba shook her head.

"Mika's always been a little hot under the collar, especially about her situation."

Murasaki looked up at the stairs where Mika ran.

"Um, Titubba, do you think…" Titubba smiled.

"I think she needs a friend now, more than ever." Murasaki smiled, and dashed up the stairs. When she reached the landing, she saw a door, cracked open. And inside, she could hear Mika sobbing.

"Mika-chan." Murasaki whispered, as she stuck her head in the door.

"Go away!" She cried, throwing a pillow at the door.

"Why?" Murasaki asked, sticking her head farther in.

"Because you're a traitor!" Mika sobbed again.

"I still don't…"

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone." She shrieked again.

"I didn't." Murasaki told her. "Pudding just got curious." Cautiously, Murasaki stepped into her room. "I didn't want to say anything, in case they got suspicious." Mika looked up at Murasaki, who was now standing right over her, as she sobbed on her bed. "I'd never do anything to hurt you Mika. You're my best friend."

"Murasaki." Mika started crying again. Mika sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Remember what I first told you, the day you came to the café?" Mika stopped crying, and looked her in the eye. "That I'd give in my pendant if anything ever happened to you?"

"Pity." Mika spat. "All it was, was pity." She started crying again. "I don't need people feeling sorry for me."

"I don't." Murasaki told her, taking her by the shoulders, and looking her in the eye. "Mika, I mean it. You're my best friend. Anyone who tries to hurt you, is gonna get one helluva beatdown." Mika let out a sob ridden chuckle.

"You sounded like me for a second."

"Mika,"

"Murasaki." The two friends hugged each other, knowing everything was going to be ok.

After another few minutes, Murasaki led Mika back downstairs. Where Pudding glomped her.

"Mika-chan, please forgive me!" She cried. Mika sighed, and patted the monkey girl's head.

"It's ok Pudding, I don't hate you." Mika told her.

"What about us?" Melody asked.

Mika smiled. "No."

The girls cheered, as Mika joined them at the bar. "So, how awesome is it to live in a bar?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't live IN the bar. I live upstairs. And Titubba and Tank, I guess you could say, are my guardians."

"So, where're your parents?" Ame asked. Mika sighed.

"They're both dead. My mom died when I was born. Complications when she gave birth. My dad actually raised me here. He was a business partner with Tank here at the tavern. And, one night, about three years ago, he tried to break up a bad bar fight. He got stabbed by accident, and died from blood loss." "That's so sad." Minto told her. "I know, but Titubba's always been the mother I've never had, and Tank, well, I guess you could say, he's the reason I don't have a boyfriend."

* * *

I didn't wanna go with Mika for the classic orphan story. She knew her parents, and she knows how the died. She has two loving guardians, and a home. End of story. Anyone looking for more anghst, tough luck


	23. Mew York, Mew York

Since i kinda got on some people's nerves with the delay, i figured to do a couble today. I normally don't do dedications, but this one goes out to Cherrie-Sakura, and her two uber stories, and TazzybizzyNya. I told ya I'd get her in.

* * *

"Ms. Zakuro, we're here." The Bostonian producer announced, as the limo came to a stop. Having sufficiently recovered from jet lag, Zakuro and Jason, along with Mr. Hasagawa and the producer arrived outside the modeling studio.

"Later on in the week, there is going to be a fashion show here, with you, Ms. Zakuro, as a special guest model."

"I am flattered." She told him, as Jason and Mr. Hasagawa followed the two.

"_Am I the only one getting tired of this guy?"_ Jason muttered to Zakuro's manager.

"_No, you're not_" He replied.

"Ah, the goddess has arrived!" A man, who instantly reminded Jason of Carson from the Fab 5, came up to them as soon they entered the studio. He quickly looked over Zakuro. "You're perfect!" He cried again.

"We shall see you later Fujiwara-san." Mr. Hasagawa told them, as he and the producer left.

"And who might you be?" The Caron wannabe asked, turning his attention to Jason.

"He's my personal assistant." Zakruo told him. "Where I go, he goes." The man sighed.

"Very well, as LONG as he doesn't interrupt my inspiration."

"Ok, here's the crew for today." He announced, leading them into the main room, where two guys were setting up several large cameras. "The dressing room is down the hall, first door on the right. The makeup artists should be here in a few minutes. I'll leave you to get set up Ms. Zakuro. And together, we'll make the world jealous." After giving Jason one final hate-filled glance, the two Mews headed down the hall.

"This is why I'm a gamer." Jason sighed.

"I've dealt with his kind before." Zakuro told him, as they entered the dressing room. "I've been getting a strange feeling from this building." Zakuro announced, as soon as the door closed. Jason pulled out his cell phone.

"Before we left, I snagged the Mew tracking program from Keiichiro. I'm getting a reading from around here."

"You managed to fit that on your phone?" Zakuro asked. Jason winked at her.

"Never underestimate a gamer. A few years of hacking games and downloading stuff, I could make an N64 emulator fit on this thing."

Zakuro smiled, as she reached into her bag. "And I assume you want me gone for a while?" Jason asked, as he sat down on one of the stools.

"Why would I want that?" She asked, as she pulled out a notebook and a pencil.

"I can think of two VERY good reasons." He told her, eyeing her chest. Zakuro blinked, and blushed as soon as she realized what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah, I think that would be best." Jason chucked a bit.

"Pervert I may be, but I know where to draw the line." He eyed the notebook in Zakuro's hands. "And speaking of drawing?"

"Oh, it's just a thing I do." She told him, as she started sketching.

"Find any good subjects?" He asked. Zakuro smiled, as she handed him the notebook. He thumbed through several pages. He found one of Ichigo yelling at Ryou, one of Minto sipping her tea, face illuminated by a shaft of light from an open window. There was a group shot of the four Mews laughing together at a table.

"I like sketching. Landscapes, portraits, it helps take my mind off things."

What caught Jason's attention, however, was the last complete sketch in the notebook. It was one of him. Just leaning against the wall, looking out the window. But the way she captured his face, the far off look in his eye, the way he had his hat tilted over one eye, it just caught him off guard.

"I wasn't done with that one just yet." Zakuro told him, as he handed back the notebook.

"We're ready Ms. Zakuro." Three women entered the room, all looking like they had too much to do.

"Talk later." Jason told her, as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. He sighed, as he leaned against the wall. Did Zakuro have the hots for him? Putting it out of his mind, he whipped out his cell. While it was the Mew finding program, he had to scale it down. So, it wasn't so accurate. All it said, was that there was a mew in the building.

After wandering around for a bit, Jason found himself on the catwalk, hanging above the modeling catwalk. He looked around, knowing there was no one around. Everyone had their attention focused on Zakuro, about twenty feet below him. He watched as Zakuro began posing, according to the man's whims. Did Zakuro REALLY enjoy this?

Jason sat down, letting his legs dangle from the metal walkway. Figurning this as good as any vantage point, he pulled out a pair of headphones. Putting them on, he reached into his pocket for his iPod. He smiled, as the sounds of The Blues Brothers filled his ears. He rested his chin in his hands, head swaying to the beat of the music.

After several songs, Jason was startled by a sudden voice behind him.

"Whatchya listening to?" He snapped around, at a teenage girl, standing over him.

"Blues Brothers." He replied. The girl sat down next to him.

"Whatchya doing up here?"

"Just trying to clear my mind." He then noticed the camera in her hands.

"Oh sorry, the crew wanted me to get a different angle of Ms. Fujiwara."

"You're a photographer?" He asked, as the girl started snapping pictures.

"I'm on an internship. I'm Kyra. Kyra Jean Conway."

"Jason, Jason Washington." He extended a fist. She smiled, as she pounded him. And instantly, it was as if a spark jumped between them. Jason caught her, as she collapsed to the floor of the catwalk.

"You ok kid?" He asked, as he laid her down.

"I think so, but what was that?" She asked, voice shaking.

Jason then noticed something on her left shoulder. It was a pink mark, of a dog's paw, with two cat ears next to it.

"I think I know." He replied, showing her the mark on his wrist.

"You've got one of these too?" She asked, motioning to the mark on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and I know what it means. You ever heard of the Tokyo Mew Mews?"

"I've heard rumors. Aren't they supposed to be a bunch of super girls in Japan?"

Jason nodded. "And you're one of them."

He then launched into a brief explanation about the Mews. Who they were, what they did, the power scheme, and what had recently happened with the Mew Aqua.

"But, if this Ryou person didn't inject anyone else, then, why am I a Mew?"

"Pai had a theory." Jason told her. "He said that Mew Aqua could be sentient. Like the Force. It somehow sensed that the world was in trouble, and, I guess, made more Mews."

"So, what am I gonna do? Do I have to move out to Japan?" She asked. Jason could hear the fear in her voice.

"I think it's best if we have multiple Mew teams. Especially if these guys try and launch an attack outside Japan." Kyra sighed in relief, as she looked over the catwalk.

"So, Ms. Fujiwara's a Mew too?" Jason nodded.

"So am I."

"But, you're a guy?"

"We're still trying to figure that one out." He jumped to his feet.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as he took her by the arm.

"We need to get you trained." He told her. The two of them headed up the stairs, out onto the roof.

"Mew Mew Zephyr, METAMORPHOSIS!" Kyra gasped, as Jason powered up to Mew form.

"So, is that gonna happen to me?" She asked. Jason nodded.

"But, someone's gonna see us up here." Jason smiled, as he stood behind her.

"We're not training up here." He told her. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"A little." She told him.

Jason wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. "Then I'll go nice and slow." He replied, as he took off.

"Oh my god, oh god!" Kyra somehow managed to turn herself around, and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.

"I won't let you fall." He told her confidently.

While Kyra was scared, she was also astounded. Never before had she seen Manhattan from such a view.

"Won't someone see us?" She shouted over the wind.

"This high up, no one'll notice. Besides this is New York, people see things all the time!" Together, they flew high over Manhattan, and clean into Brooklyn.

"It's been too long." Jason sighed, as he touched down in the middle of a large park. "Never thought I'd be back in Prospect." A wave of nostalgia swept over him.

"Yo Jason, what about my training?" Kyra asked.

"Right, ok. Quick rundown. The Mews gain their power from the animal infused within them. To power up, we use these pendants." He motioned to the one on his silver choker around his neck. Kyra placed her hand on it. Suddenly, it shone.

"What the!" They both gasped. And soon, Kyra held her own pendant in her hands.

"That was easy." Jason told her.

"So, how do I power up?" She asked.

"Well, each Mew has their own phrase." Jason told her. "Just, try and think of something." Kyra nodded, as she held the pendant close to her chest. An incredible warmth spread throughout her.

"Mew Mew Cainus, METAMORPHOSIS!" In an instant, she transformed into a Mew Mew.

"This is incredible!" She gasped. Where her baggy jeans and Hot Topic shirt were, was now a poufy, bright red, strapless skirt, that clung to her chest, and hung to her mid thigh, with grey trimming. She had two grey, also poufy armbands, and a red garter on her right thigh. What shocked her the most, were the pair of short cat ears, and furry tail she now had.

"Is that normal?" She asked, as she felt her new ears.

"Yeah, though, it looks like you're infused with TWO animals."

"Ok, now that we've got your transformation down, let's try a weapon summon."

"We get weapons?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

Jason grinned, as he extended his hand. "Zephyr Crosseye!" He shouted, as his crossbow appeared in his hand. "Ribbon, Crosseye CUTTER!" He fired off a silver bolt, smiling at the dull 'thunk' it made as it imbedded itself in the tree trunk.

"So, it's the same deal?" Kyra asked. Jason nodded.

"Ok, um, how about…" She thought for a brief moment. "Feline Fetcher!" A long grey spear appeared in her hand, with a bright red tip. "Ribbon, Cross Species KABOOM!" A blast of red light shot out from her spear, vaporizing several trees. Jason grinned.

"This should be fun."

* * *

It MIGHT be a while before i get the next chapter up, so i made this one extra long. And again, anyone interested in a Mew submition, please PM or E-MAIL.


	24. The British Invasion

This story's gone insane. I think i started something. almost all the authors who're a part of this story have started up their own TMM stories. I highly recomend them. It's always a good idea to read around. Helps make wiating for updates easier. Cool hu?

* * *

Ame sighed to herself. Mika seemed a bit happier, now that her secret was known among the mews. Not really much had changed about her, she just seemed more comfortable, really. Like, she'd finally accepted herself as a team member.

"Ladies," Ryou emerged from the basement. "As soon as the rush is over, come down to the basement, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Who could Ryou possibly want us to meet?" Minto asked, as she sat down in the 'Minto corner.'

"Well, we wouldn't have to wait too long, if you HELPED OUT!" Ichigo shrieked, making Lettuce slip and fall.

"Ninja you are not." Mika told her, as she helped the green mew up

Once the insane lunch rush had ended, the girls filled into the basement. To be greeted with Zakuro and Jason's features on the main screen.

"It's three in the morning." Jason moaned. "Can we get this over with already?"

"Stop complaining." Zakuro told him, as another girl joined them. She turned to Jason, and said something in English.

"Now for the real reason for this little conference." Ryou announced. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce Kyra Jean Conway, the newest Mew Mew."

The girls nearly went into shock.

"SHIROGANE!!!!" Ichigo shouted. "WHAT did I say about making MORE MEWS!!!"

"Just listen baka-strawberry." Suddenly, laughter filled the speakers. It was Kyra. Apparently, Zakuro and Jason had been translating Ryou and Ichigo's little fight.

"She says you two sound like an old married couple." Zakuro told them, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Ryou scoffed, mumbling something about "Animal Bakas."

"Allow me to explain." Keiichiro injected, saving Ryou face. "Conway-san here, was infused through the power of the Mew Aqua."

"WHAT!" The girls shouted.

"We never told you." Keiichiro replied. "The source of your infusions IS Mew Aqua. The reason we kept it a secret, was because we couldn't risk the aliens finding out. However, after Lettuce-chan's transformation, we felt obligated to inform you."

"How many more secrets do you two have?" Minto asked.

"More than you know." Ryou told them.

"So, there's MORE mews?" Ichigo asked, completely deflated.

"At this point, yes. And this time, they could be ANYWHERE in the world."

"I can't believe this." Murasaki sighed.

"WE can't be anywhere in the world!" Mika added.

"Believe me girls." Ryou told them. "I NEVER wanted the Mew Project to get this big."

"So what are we gonna do?" Lettuce asked.

"Keiichiro and I have a plan, but it'll take a while."

"How long a while?" Jason asked.

"Ten years."

The girls groaned. "Until then, Jason and I have an alternative plan."

The girls looked at Jason.

"As you all probably know, I'm an insane gamer. And I'm pretty well known. Both on the battlefield, and off. It looks like Manhattan's become a new hotspot for Mews. I'm gonna dig up some old contacts, see if we can't chase out some more Mews while we're here."

"After we leave." Zakuro picked up the narrative. "Kyra here, will become the leader of a new Mew Mew team. Between us, we should create a sort of magnetic attraction, to any Mews. We'll send out calling cards, contact info, via Jason on the internet, and hopefully, we'll get to the Mews, before Chantilly."

Any more insights were instantly drowned out.

"SHIO-BAKA!!!" And for the first time since the girls met him, Ryou Shirogane, looked scared. The color had drained from his face, and his hair looked like it was standing on end. The mews, saw a teenage girl, around Zakuro's age, come stomping down the stairs. She immediately walked over to him, and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You did it anyways, didn't you." She spat.

"Who are you?" Ame asked.

The girl, to the other girls' surprise, took off her shirt. Keiichiro swiftly excused himself, claiming a cake was in the oven, and Jason fell out of his chair.

"Look at Ryou. LOOK AT IT!" She shouted, pointing to a spot on her chest, just above her bra. "Now, tell me what it is."

"A Mew Mark?" He asked, ego completely deflated.

"A MEW MARK!" She shouted again, putting her shirt back on.

"And remember what I said about infusing me?" She asked.

"Hold on a second!" Ichigo shouted, jumping in front of her boss.

"Ichigo?" Ryou gasped.

"As much as all of us WANT to see Shiro-baka bite the dust, this time, he doesn't actually deserve it." The girl glared at Ichigo for a second, and calmly put her fists down.

"Sorry if I scared you." She told the girls.

"So, who are you anyway?" Ame asked. The girl looked at her, and smiled.

"I'm Elizabeth Jameson, and old friend of Shiro-baka over here." She started glaring daggers at Shirogane, who backed as FAR away from her as possible.

"Are you from America too?" Lettuce asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I'm British. My father actually worked with Ryou's on the Mew project. And ever since he took it over, there's ONE thing I told him never to do." She reached around, and grabbed him by the shirt collar, and hauled him at least six inches off the floor. "INFUSE ME!" She shouted, as she decked him across the face. Jason fell off his chair again with laughter.

"We'll leave you guys alone now." Zakuro announced. "It's almost midnight over here, and we should get some sleep." And with that, the link ended.

Ichigo helped Ryou to his feet. "Ichigo." He gasped, massaging his cheek. "I'll give you a raise, if you can keep her under control."

Ichigo's eyes lit up instantly. "REALLY?" She shouted. Ryou nodded. "Lizzie-chan, let's go shopping!" Ichigo shouted, grabbing Elizabeth, Lettuce, Ame and Murasaki, and raced out of the basement.

"Thanks for treating us Ichigo-san." Lettuce thanked. It was about two hours later. After bouncing from store to store, Elizabeth had calmed down a bit. And with Ichigo treating lunch, she was soon grinning like a drunken fool.

"So Elizabeth," Ame began. "Back in England, did you have a boyfriend?"

"First off, it's Britain." She corrected. "And second, I did." The girls smiled.

"What was he like?" Murasaki asked.

"Oh, he's kind, a real gentleman, and a good cook."

"What's his name?" Lettuce asked.

"Maysha Aoyama."

The only sound that could be heard, was of Ichigo, dropping her soda. And the gentle sound of her heart breaking in two.

* * *

Poor Ichigo. I am an Ichi/Ryou supporter. Don't hate me for it. I just don't like Aoyama. He creeps me out. I think Ryou's a much better match for her.

Oh, before i forget, here's a difinitive list of the OC mews that have been featured so far, in order of appearence.

Murasaki: Dark Winged Love  
Jason : (me)  
Mika: TwilightFreakNumber 1  
Melody: Melody Moon  
Ame: Cherrie-Sakura  
Kyra: TazzybizzyNya  
Elizabeth: New1Romantic

And understand this. I'M MAKING A SEQUAL. So if your Mew doens't show up, just means i'm saving her. Or him. Depends really AND I NEED BAD GUYS. Please?


	25. The Brooklyn Storm

Worked hard on this one. First off, Props to TazzybizzyNya for the bad guy. Also, the two Mews, are dedications to my two best friends. You don't need to be drinking buddies to be best friends in college. Also, this chapter's dedicated, especially the last part, to anyone who, in their life, has felt alone, and for those, who make them feel better

* * *

Zakuro looked at herself in the mirror, clad in a purple tank top and cut off shorts. She considered herself, right now, a magnet for strange things. She recapped on the day before. She, Jason and Kyra had gone into Brooklyn. Zakuro's recording session had been canceled giving her, the day off. Jason said he wanted to re-establish some old network ties. But Zakuro could see the nostalgia in his eyes. Especially when they came out of the subway.

()()(Flashback)

"It's so good to be home." Jason sighed, as they emerged from the Subway.

"Prefer Queens myself." Kyra told him, as they headed up the block.

"So Jason, you said you knew some people around here?" Zakuro asked. Jason nodded.

"I couldn't contact them, but I know one of their biggest hangout places. We should be able to contact them from there." Zakuro saw Kyra smiling, as she started humming the song: "Secret Agent Man."

The hangout, an old Pizzaria.

"Yo bossman!" Jason shouted, walking into the resataunt. An old man came out from behind the counter.

"Last time I saw you, you wuz sayin' you'd never come back!" The man shouted, embracing him.

"Everyone," Jason announced, motioning Zakuro and Kyra over. "This is Pete Johnson. The best pizza man in Brooklyn." Wiping his hand on his apron, Pete shook both Zakuro and Kyra's hands.

"Leeme guess, da usual?" Pete asked.

"Hold the pepperoni this time."

The three Mews, sat down at the main counter, while Pete went to work. "Also Pete, I've got a solid to ask." Pete looked over at Jason.

"What's up? Those assholes down by the pier after you again?" He asked.

"Nope. Shtyk and Yiphs. You know where those two yahoos are?" He asked.

Pete looked at Jason, and smiled. "Actually."

Next thing Zakuro knew, Jason was on the floor, under two more teenage boys. One guy, had curly brown hair, a few shades lighter than Jason's. With small glasses, and a bit of facial hair. He stood a few inches shorter than Jason, but it was hard to tell, around Jason's headlock. The other guy, had bright red hair and freckles, making him look like he'd fallen right off the shamrock bandwagon. He actually was about a foot shorter than the other two, and had wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, trying to pull him to the floor.

"Jason!" Zakuro shouted, jumping up to assist. Kyra rolled her eyes, and grabbed Zakuro's arm.

"Chill girl, they're just roughhousing." She told him. It was true. After about five minutes on the floor, the three stood up, in a rough embrace.

"It's Zephyr!" The bi-speckled one shouted. Jason pulled him into another headlock, and noggied him.

"Adam, Jack, it's been too long." Jason shouted.

"Looks like the Z-man be pimpin." The redheaded one commented, looking Zakuro over.

"Knock it off Jack, she'd defiantly kick YOUR ass." Jason told him.

"Girls, leeme introduce you two, to Adam, gamer-tap Shtyk, and Jack, gamer-tap Yiphs." Jason announced, as the two boys sat down next to them.

"Pleased to meet you." Zakuro told them.

"Holy shit, it's that Japanese super-model!" Jack announced.

"Wait, that means, Jason!" Adam shouted. "You were that guy with her at JFK?" Jason sighed, and nodded. And the two burst into laughter.

"Oh my god, dude, you looked like the biggest dumbass in Brooklyn!" Jack shouted.

"Yeah, no offence dude, but you're too camera shy for your own good." Adam told him.

"BOOM!" Next thing they knew, the five of them were on the floor. A massive explosion rocked the avenue. Jason threw himself on Zakuro and Kyra, sending their Power Pendants spinning across the floor.

"Got 'em!" Jack and Adam shouted, as they dove for the pendants. And as soon as they touched them, the restaurant was filled with a bright sea blue, and bright orange light.

"You gotta be shittin' me." Jason gasped, as the boys stood back up again. "Girls, you two deal with Jack and Adam. I'll find out who's playing mad bomber!" He shouted, jumping from the floor.

Running outside, Jason saw himself face-to-face with a short, blue haired bersion of Taruto.

"What the hell?" He inquired. Jason saw, over the alien's shoulder, was basically, a bazooka.

"So, you're the American." The alien announced. Everyone else had cleared the area.

"What's it to you?" Jason snapped back. "You another one of Chantily's minions?"

"Nope!" He announced gleefully. "Just here for the fun!" He raised the bazooka to his shoulder. "BOOM!" He shouted, sending a ball of dark blue light at Jason. Bending over backward, Matrix style, he felt the attack, blow up half the street behind him. In that instant, the alien had crossed the distance between them, and had his bazooka, right in Jason's face.

"Ribbon, Zakuro SPEAR!" A perfectly timed whip attack knocked the weapon from the alien's hands.

"Mew Zakuro, Mew Felius!" Jason shouted. Zakuro and Kyra leapt from the restaurant, standing beside Jason.

"They're not the only ones!" Jason looked towards the restaurant, where Adam and Jack now stood, each, with a Power Pendant in their hands.

"Mew Mew Selach!"

"Mew Mew Kitsune!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" The two boys were instantly veiled in sea blue, and bright orange light respectively.

When it faded, Jason gasped. Adam wore, what looked like a pair of swim shorts, a surf shirt, and flip-flops. However, the shark-esque dorsal fin on his back, suggested otherwise. His light brown hair had gone to sea blue, with green streaks. He wielded, a pair of swords, that reminded Jason, of the dorsal fin of a Thresher Shark. Jack, wore something akin to Solid Snake, a tight, orange jumpsuit, with a yellow headband. Along with matching fox ears and tail. To complete the image of total badass-ness, he pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. And on the ends, were long, six inch knives.

"Yo Jason, let's get this party started!" Jack shouted. Jason smiled.

"Mew Mew Zephyr, METAMORPHOSIS!" The five Mews surrounded the alien.

"Aw damn!" He shouted, before teleporting away. And as soon as he was gone, the heavens opened up, and rain began pouring.

"We should find somewhere to stay." Zakuro told them.

"You guys can come crash at our places." Adam told them.

"Yeah, we live right down the block."

()()(End Flashback)

And so, Zakuro stepped out of the bathroom, to find Jack and Adam dukeing it out in Super Smash Bros Brawl.

"Kyra went over to Adam's house. The Subways are out, thanks to that weird little alien dude's attack." Jack told her.

"And we'd be chillin here tonight." Jason informed her.

"Mine and Adam's parents work at the same company, and this weekend, was a business retreat, so there shouldn't be an issue." Jack reported.

"And I assume Jason explained the Mews to you?" Zakuro asked.

"Hell yeah, fuckin' awesome."

Zakuro smiled, as she settled down on the couch. The two boys played long into the night, until finally, Jack stood up.

"Midnight hu, we must be losing our touch?" Jason told him.

Jack laughed. "We still haven't beaten our old record."

"Thirty-six hours is kinda hard to beat." Jason replied.

"You two don't mind sleeping down here? My parents are OCD when it comes to their room, and, well Jason, you know." Jack told him, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly.

"I know the alternative. Last time I tried that, nightmares for weeks." Jack laughed, as he headed upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Zakuro asked.

"Jack's kinda weird. Bisexual, got a pillow fetish and to top it off, he's into furry."

"Furry?" Zakuro asked, razing an eyebrow?"

"Don't ask." Jason replied. "But wow, I never imagined the boys would be Mews."

"It surprised us all." Zakuro told him.

"Though trust me," Jason told her. "Those two, are worth their weight in salt. Jack's a third degree black belt, while Adam took some courses in Kendo and Fencing. On top of that, Adam's going out for a Mechanical Engineering degree, while Jack's going for Computer Science and Cyber Security. Coupled with me, the marksman and Hacker, we're a regular three-man team." He told her with a smile.

"And you seem to know Pete really well." Zakuro told him. Jason sighed.

"I'm only telling you this, because, you know how it feels. My dad's dead." He told her, sitting down on the floor. Zakuro gasped quietly, and sat down next to him. "I was twelve. He was involved in a car accident. Slick road, went over the railing on the BQE. To make it all the more bitter, that very same day, my mom learned she was pregnant. With my little sister. And Pete's kinda like a father to me."

Jason closed his eyes, fighting back tears. "Rebecca knows she'll never meet him. And, she accepts it. But, you don't know what you have, 'till its gone. He owned a delicatessen, a few doors down from Pete's. For twenty years he worked there. Was really well known. In fact, that's how my mom met him. She always said, he found her heart, through his food." Zakuro wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I guess, that's also why we moved to Japan. The store was recently purchased, and I guess, mom couldn't take it anymore."

Zakuro looked at him. At this teenager, in her arms. A tsunami of emotions welled up inside her. Pity, remorse, shame. But one, stood out above the rest. A burning, fiery passion. One that had begun, ever since the two of them met, that stormy afternoon. And now, listening to the thunder outside, Zakuro could feel, complete. For the first time, just sitting there, holding onto him, feeling his flex muscles under her embrace, the sound of his steady breathing, the musty smell of his body, his very being, it made her feel, so alive.

"Jason." Zakuro whispered. He turned and looked at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hu, Zakuro, what?" He gasped.

"Shhhhh." She whispered, and she leaned against him, resting her head against his shoulder. "We'll keep each other company tonight." She told him. Jason looked at her, and did likewise, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on hers. The two of them slept, together, in each other arms, as the storm raged on outside. But inside, inside their hearts, the storms had finally passed. Finally, they had found peace. Found, each other.

* * *

I don't think anyone's done a Zakuro love scene like that. I actually cried a bit when i wrote it. Remember everyone, sometimes, all someone really needs, is just a hug.

On another note, Adam's transformation saying, Selach, it's a shortening of the supergenuis for sharks. Cool beans. Also, 4 MORE REVIEWS TO 100!!!


	26. The Courting of the Kitten

I know, i pdated just yesterday. However, i was on a roll, and i figured, if i update soon, it might stimulate others to update as well. HINT HINT!!! I won't be holding my stories hostage anymore, but still, I'd like to READ as well as WRITE

* * *

The morning light shone through the blinds, lighting Zakuro's face. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and smiled. Jason was still next to her, and she was still in his arms. A small buzz snapped her attention away from him.

"Hello?" She asked, answering her cell phone.

"_Zakuro-san!" _It was Ame.

"Ame, what's the matter, you sound terrible?" Zakuro asked.

"_It's Ichigo. Do you remember that girl we met two days ago, over the computer?" _

"The British one who tried to kill Ryou?" She asked.

"_Yeah, it turns out, she was sating Maysha." _

"Maysha, as in, Aoyama Maysha?" Zakuro asked.

"_Yeah. Ichigo hasn't come out of her room since. I'm really afraid." _

"Ame, listen to me." Zakuro told her. "You have a responsibility. I know you don't have as much experience as myself, or Jason. But you have to try and talk to her. Keiichiro and Ryou will only screw things up."

"_But she won't let anyone in." _

"You have to try. I'm going to be here for another week. Even if you can only keep her under control until I get back, that's more than enough."

"Anything wrong?" Jason asked, waking up.

"It's Ichigo. Apparently, Maysha double timed her."

"Is she gonna be alright?" He asked, standing up.

"I don't think Ichigo's taking it too well." Zakuro stood up next to him, but staggered.

"What's wrong!?" Jason asked, moving to catch her.

"Nothing, my back's just a little stiff." She told him.

"Leeme help, cross your arms over your chest." Zakruo turned around, her back to Jason, and did as he told. Jason wrapped his arms around her, right below her arms, and suddenly leaned back. Zakuro's feet shoot off the floor, as a loud 'crack' was heard. When she stood back up, her back felt better than ever.

"You gotta teach me that trick." She told him.

()()()

Ame looked up at Ichigo's house. She'd called Zakuro an hour ago, and it was starting to get dark. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door, and rang the bell.

"Ame, I'm so glad you're here!" Ichigo's mother looked terrible. As if, she hadn't slept in a while. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." She looked up at the ceiling. "How's she doing?" Ame asked. Sakura Momoyama suddenly broke down into tears.

"She only comes out to go to the bathroom. I haven't talked to her. She just sits up there. Have I failed as a mother?!" She sobbed.

"No." Ame told her. "You care too much about her. Circumstances, just got the best of her."

Ame guided her into the kitchen, where she began making a pot of tea. "I just don't know. I'm afraid she's gonna do something rash." She blew her nose, and thanked Ame, as she handed her a cup of tea. "Her father's been going nuts. One minute, he's bouncing off the walls, trying to get her out of her room, the next, he's outside, smoking a cigarette. What am I going to do!" She started crying again.

Ame put a hand around the distressed mother. "Don't worry. Leeme try and talk to her. I might be able to help."

Sakura looked up, with a sad smile. "Try your best. The other girls couldn't even get into her room."

Taking a deep breath, Ame knocked on Ichigo's bedroom door. When there was no response, Ame calmly opened the door.

"Ichigo?" The strawberry haired girl was lying on her bed. Ame could see the stains of tears, all down her face and on her pillow. "Ichigo?" She whispered again.

"Why Aoyama-kun? Why." She muttered. She started dry heaving. "I can't cry anymore." She spoke, in a cold, emotionless monotone.

"Ichigo, please, look at me." Ame told her.

Suddenly, Ichigo keeled over the side of the bed, and threw up all over the floor.

"Ichigo!" Ame shouted, running to her friend. She pushed back her strawberry bangs.

"I don't think I'll ever be happy again." Ichigo whispered. "I'm dying."

"You're not dying." Ame told her. "I'm studying for Medical School, and all this, it's just stress. You're body's reacting in the best way it can."

"But, Aoyama-kun. He betrayed me."

Ame shook her head. "No kid. Listen, Elizabeth gave me this letter. It's from Maysha." Fingers trembling, Ichigo slowly opened the letter. She recognized Maysha's neat handwriting right off the back.

_Ichigo-chan. I'm sorry. There's so much left unsaid. If you're reading this, then I guess I'm too much of a coward myself. My uncle owned a large business out here in London. And he passed away two weeks ago. In his will, he bequeathed the entire company to me. Unfortunately, it means, I won't be coming back. Ever. I need to stay here, to learn management. Even after my schooling is done, this business needs to be run personally, by me. Also, Shirogane-san informed me, that he made more Mews. And that the attacks have started up again. And, I've lost my powers, as the Blue Knight. They need you Ichigo. I'd hate to say it, but more than I need you. You're their leader. You're strong, positive, caring, and friendly. Everything that I loved about you. And, unfortunately, it makes it that much harder to let you go. _

_A famous playwright, Shakespeare, once wrote: "Tis better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all." I know there's someone out there for you. Someone who will hold you, like I did, and make you feel, the way I felt. And I think I know who that person is. He might not know it, but you're as special to him, as you are to me, my koneko-chan. _

_Maybe someday, we'll met again. I hope you can forgive me Ichigo. If not, then I understand. Good-bye. Maysha Aoyama_

()()()

"Describe him again." Jason was back on the conference screen, with Pai, Kisshu and Keiichiro.

"Looked a bit like Taruto, only dark blue hair, and he attacked with a frigin' bazooka." Jason informed them.

"Raisukeiku." Pai spat.

"Know him?" Jason asked.

"Another member of the Beta Team. He was Chantilly's right hand man. He may not look it, but he's actually as old as I am, and just as smart. Only thing, he's immature, and, as you humans call, a pyromaniac."

"Sounds just like him." Jason commented.

"Yes, in fact, he often plays with an automatic lighter, just to see the flame."

"What's this guy OD'in on?" Jack stuck his head into the screen.

"I assume this is another Mew?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup, Jack Daniels. No pun intended." Jason introduced.

"Yo what up my Japanese home boys?"

"Stop actin' black, and go do something."

"Like yo mom?" Jack called from offscreen.

"Oh, that's it, come'er muthafucka!" Jack jumped up, and tore off after him.

"Immature to the end." Ryou walked down into the basement.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Keiichiro told him.

"Hiding from Liz." Ryou told him.

"Shirogane." A quiet voice from behind him called out. Ame led Ichigo down into the basement.

"Momoyama-san!" Keiichiro shouted, standing up. However, Ryou beat him, holding Ichigo in his arms.

"Ichigo." He whispered.

"Hold me Ryou. Please, before my heart breaks again." She sobbed into his vest.

"It's ok. I'm not going anywhere." He told her, stroking her hair.

As Ryou escorted Ichigo back upstairs, Zakuro appeared on the screen. "Nice job Ame-chan." She told her, with a wink.

"Thank you Zakuro-san." Ame replied.

"I always knew those two were meant to be together." Keiichiro told them.

Kisshu sighed. "Ah well, at least Shirogane's up for insults. I couldn't STAND Maysha."

* * *

To CS, i just couldn't make Ame the girlish type you said she was. So, i figured I go more like zakuro. DON'T KILL ME. I just CAN'T do girly. Y Chromosome and all. Well, that'll be it for a while, so get out there, and R&R and above all, UPDATE!!!


	27. International Politics

I have some bad news. It's the beggining of the end, for this story. We've had a nice, long run together. We've laughed, cried, and had fun. But don't worry, I'm gonna go out, with a BANG! Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is the property of whatever company made it, AND, any relationship between any real people, governments, countries and organizations, is STRICTLY, coincidental.

* * *

"I'm looking for Shirogane-san." A tall man, dressed in a business suit walked into the café.

"I'm here." Ryou let go of Ichigo, and sat down at the table.

"I am Hirogashi Shiroziro, ambassador to Japan in the United Nations." Everyone around went pale. "And yes Shirogane-san, we've known about the Mew project for quite some time."

Ryou gulped.

"From the service the Tokyo Mew Mew have given this country, the government is willing to turn a blind eye. However, the problem comes from international origins. Specifically, the United States."

"Oh shit." Keiichiro swore.

"The New York City Police Department recently discovered the work of five of these, Mews. One of which, the pop star, Fujiwara Zakuro. The other four, are citizens of the United States. However, because of their origin, and the basis of their powers, the Japanese government has been called to bring the rest of the Tokyo Mew Mew to an upcoming United Nations."

"What about the five being held by the Police?" Murasaki asked.

"They are being held within the UN, under security, but not uncomfortably."

"One last question." Ichigo asked. "Does anyone know about their secrets?"

Hirogashi sighed. "They were caught transforming on camera. And, it has been published on live TV."

()()()

Kyra sighed. Everything was going downhill. That munchkin alien decided to attack Midtown. Unfortunately, that was also the location of Zakuro's latest fashion agenda. And the press was gettin' a bit camera happy. Next thing they knew, they were being 'escorted' by friggen Marines back over to Brooklyn, and landed in the UN.

"Are we placing bets on whether or not that camera guy's gonna broadcast that footage?" Jason asked grimly. He was lying on the table in the middle of the room. Zakuro stood in a corner, while Adam, Jack and Kyra were seated in a small cluster. Zakuro sighed.

"We all know that he did. And that our secret is out." Jason got up off the table, and walked over to the supermodel.

"I guess that means your career is over." He replied. Zakuro glared at him.

"And it's about time. I've been getting tired of schlepping all over the world, according to the whims of some insane manager, hell-bent of making a buck off me."

"What about the others?" Adam asked.

"We're not sure if Ryou knows about what happened to us." Zakuro told him. "Though I doubt he'd leave us in this situation."

"Chances are, he's got some government noobs somewhere up his sleeve." Jack injected.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Jason replied. Before anyone could say anything else, the door opened. In walked a man, dressed smartly in a business suit, escorted by two, fully armed Marines.

"Never would have guess the U.S. had Marines stationed at the UN." Adam sighed.

"Actually, each country on the Security Council has stationed here, a platoon of their best soldiers." The man sat down at the table, while the Marines stood guard at the door. "My name's Jack Kelly, Secretary of Defense for the United States Government."

Adam whistled, impressed. "Officially, I'm not supposed to be here. However, the President asked me to sit down and talk with you."

"How kind." Jack replied sarcastically.

"Why are we being held like this?" Kyra asked.

"International affairs." Kelly replied. "Right now, there's a session of the UN going on. And with you five, coming out of the woodwork, and blowing things up in Brooklyn, the delegates demanded an immediate response."

"Are we in any trouble?" Jason asked.

"Well, you haven't broken any laws. However, your presence is making it extremely difficult for any negotiations. I've got China and India breathing down my back. They think the U.S. is developing some form of new Bio-weapon."

"They've clearly never played Resident Evil." Jack told him.

"This isn't the time for jokes. This is dead serious. I can't tell you much, but if we don't handle this situation carefully, you five could be in big trouble."

"But I thought we didn't do anything wrong?" Kyra replied.

"Think about it like this." Kelly told her. "A group of superpowered kids, appear out of nowhere, and their fights start blowing up half the Tri-State Area. Even if other countries don't start screaming for your immediate incarceration, the U.S. government is going to have one helluva time keeping everyone off your backs."

"But we didn't face this problem back in Japan." Zakuro told him.

"No. Because the Japanese representative said it was a private project, not government funded. You people showing up in New York, shot that theory, straight to hell." He stood up. "That's all I can say for now. Unfortunately, we were unable to stop the information leak, and by now, the entire world knows your names. However, we're going to do everything in our power, to make sure this situation is handled right."

()()()

"Just let us in." Ryou demanded. After twelve hours, minimal sleep, he was at his wits' end. It took every ounce of his willpower to keep him from body-slamming the stone faced Marine at the door. Himself, Keiichiro, all nine Mews, and Mr. Hirogashi, were standing outside the main door to the UN. Ichigo was near tears, Mito and Lettuce were holding each other up, they were so tired, Pudding had fallen asleep in Ame's arms. The rest, were simply exhausted. As soon as they learned what had happened, they dropped everything, and flew out to New York. They didn't even have time to inform their families.

"No one gets in without Level Three security clearance." The Marine told him.

"_Ryou-san." _Mr. Hirogashi told Ryou in Japanese. _"Tell him I am the Japanese delegate, and you are my entourage." _Once Ryou passed the message along, the Marine looked at Hirogashi, and opened the door for them. After traveling down a long hallway, they reached another door.

"_Ryou-san. I must go now. I will do everything in my power to make sure you all are not harmed._" With that Hirogashi departed. The Marine led them inside, where the other five Mews were fast asleep.

"_ONEE-SAMA!" _Minto shouted, running inside.

"_Minto!" _She gasped, embracing the blue haired Mew.

"_Guys, what are you doing here?" _Jason asked.

"Um dude, mind translating?" Adam asked.

"Oh shit, sorry. Everyone this is Ryou Shirogane, and Akasaka Keiichiro, the heads of the Mew project. And the rest of the Mews, Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Murasaki, Mika, Melody, Ame and Elizabeth. But how'd you guys get here?" He asked.

"About two hours after we called you, the Japanese delegate to the UN contacted us, told us you were taken by the Police." Keiichiro told them, in English.

"Nope, friggen Marines." Kyra replied.

"I think that's enough of a reunion" Everyone gasped, as the Marine from before, leveled his M-16. "Now, why don't you all just hand over those nice little pendants you love so much, and I won't have to send you all home in body bags."

* * *

0_0 The plot doth thicken. Their identieis are exposed, everyone's in New York, and shit's gonna happen. I'd give this story, another, MAYBE six, seven chapters. But don't worry, I've got a sequal in mind.


	28. Moment of Truth

I wanted to get this chapter up, because next chapter: THE FINAL BATTLE!!! And I'm gonna need some time to work on it. So, here's a shot in the arm for your update addiction. Oh, and TazzybizzyNya, UPDATE SOON!!!!

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Ryou shouted, as the Marine leveled his gun at him.

"Cuz my boss told me too."

"Kelly said this would be handled peacefully!" Adam shouted.

"Please, I stopped listening to that suit months ago. I'm working for a much, higher power. Now hand over those pendants. NOW!" The fourteen mews remained stationary. "Maybe I'm not making myself clear."

And with that, he popped of a single shot, straight into Keiichiro's right knee.

"KEIICHIRO!" Ryou shouted, as Keiichiro dropped to the floor clutching his knee.

"_I'm alright."_ He gasped in pain.

"_Don't talk._" Ryou whispered.

"Now fork 'em over, or the next one goes right between his eyes!"

"_Everyone,"_ Ryou announced. "_Give him your pendants._"

"_WHAT!" _The Mews shouted.

"Jason, what did he say?" Jack asked. Jason reached into his pocket, and pulled out his pendant.

"Give them in." He replied grimly, as he, and the other girls, tossed their pendants over to his feet.

"That's good, just like the obedient dogs you all are." He laughed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a radio.

"Alright, the Mews are down. You're clear Chantilly."

"_Oh god, what have we done?_" Murasaki gasped.

()()()

High above the East River, three figures floated: Chantilly, Raisukeiku, and the robbed demon.

"My patience wears thin!" It hissed. "Two years. Two years I have waited!"

"And you won't have to wait much longer, my lord." Chantilly told him, turning off the radio. "Our mole has neutralized the Mews."

"They're not dead, I hope." The demon hissed.

"No, their powers have simply been neutralized."

"So what are we waiting for?!" Raisukeiku shouted, pulling out his bazooka. "BOOM!" He shouted, sending a ball of blue light into the waterfront.

"GO, Chimera Animals!" Chantilly shouted, as a literal army of Chimera Animals spawned from the East River.

"Today, the Blue Planet becomes ours, and the Mews, shall pay for their defiance!"

()()()

"So you're nothing but a modern day Benedict Arnold!" Elizabeth spat.

"Oh please, don't give me so much credit. Do you even know WHY I became a Marine? To be on the winning side!"

"That's a load of bull." Jack shouted.

"Please, my master is a very reasonable guy. All he wanted was the Earth."

"Chantilly's insane!" Zakuro shouted. "How can you expect HIM to be reasonable?"

"Please, he's just another servant of the ultimate master." Ryou was silently translating the entire conversation for the other Mews.

"_Wait, you don't mean!"_ Ichigo gasped.

"That's right princess, DEEP BLUE!"

()()()

"Move, Move, MOVE!" A column of Marines ran through the hallways in the UN.

"Sir, Lieutenant Stevens hasn't reported in!" One of them announced. The leader of the group stopped.

"Anderson, Jackson, check up on him, and those Mews, I don't want anything going wrong!" Two Marines diverged from the main column.

"Anderson, you don't think?" One of them asked.

"We both know Steven's isn't fit for duty." The second one replied.

However, any reply was cut off, by the sound of a gunshot. "We have shots fired, repeat, SHOTS FIRED!" Jackson shouted into his head mike. The two raced off to where the sound originated from.

"Stevens, open the door!" Anderson shouted, banging on the door.

"STEVENS!" Jackson shouted.

"You two can leave now!" Stevens shouted from inside. "I've got these Mews right where I want them."

"Sir, Stevens has gone AWOL," Anderson repoted into his mike. "He's needlessly endangering the subjects. Requesting permission to take him out."

"Permission granted, use any force necessary to ensure the safety of the subjects." Anderson looked at Jackson.

"Ready?" He asked. Jackson nodded. They kicked the door in, and burst in, guns drawn.

"Gentlemen, you arrived." Stevens was standing in front of them, knife to the throat of the youngest Mew. "Take one move, and I'll disobey my orders, and send THIS one on a nice ride." He edged the knife closer to the girl's throat.

"Stevens, what the hell are you doing!?" Jackson shouted.

"Making my mark on history." He told them.

"Traitor." Anderson spat.

"Simply preserving my own wellbeing." Stevens replied. "Now why don't you just put those guns down." Jackson glared at him, but complied. Anderson slowly bent down, as if to place his gun on the floor, but, in one fluid motion, snatched a handgun from his boot, and shot Stevens in the shoulder. With a scream of agony, he dropped the knife.

"NOW!" Jason shouted, as he, Adam and Jack tackled him to the ground. Jackson and Anderson also jumped on him.

"Lieutenant Donald Stevens, you're hereby under arrest, for treason, attempted murder, endangerment of lives, and conspiracy against the United States." Jackson shouted at him.

"Well you're too late." Stevens laughed, as Jackson hauled him away. "The plan's already in motion. My master will rise, and he WILL set me free!"

"Is everyone alright?" Anderson asked.

"Keiichiro." Ryou gasped. Anderson knelt down next to the wounded man.

Keiichiro was pale from blood loss. "We need to get him to a medic, that bullet needs to be removed." Anderson told him. "This is Anderson. I've got a wounded civilian. Gunshot to the right knee. He needs immediate medical attention."

"No go Anderson. We have too many casualties. We can't spare anyone." Everyone heard what was said.

"_What's going on?" _Melody asked. The building shook, and screams of terror ripped through Anderson's radio.

"We've got bio-weapons! Some sort of monsters. They've got us outnumbered! We can't-" The radio went dead, in a sea of static.

The door opened again, as a new group of Marines came in, escorting Kelly.

"Sir, what's going on?" Anderson asked.

"We're being invaded. And, it looks like they've got us outnumbered and outgunned."

"Who?" He shouted.

"It's Chantilly." Zakuro told them grimly. "The alien we've been fighting."

"He must have planned this all along." Ryou hissed.

"Sir, let us go." Jason demanded.

"What?" Kelly asked, astonished.

"We're the only ones who can even come close to Chantilly's power."

"I can't do that." Kelly replied.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"You're the Secretary of Defense! Isn't your main job the protection of this country?!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Politics!" Kelly shouted in defense. "Politics dictates every single one of my moves. I can't do ANYTHING without the consent of the UN. This situation has gotten too far out of control."

"_Shirogane-san, translate for me." _Murasaki told him. _"It doesn't matter about politics. If we don't stop Chantilly here and now, he could resurrect Deep Blue, and destroy everyone. Give us a chance!_" She shouted.

"Sir." Anderson began. "Permission to speak freely."

"Granted." Kelly told him.

"I've read the reports on the Mews. If these kids are telling the truth, then they ARE our only hope. For once, screw politics. We NEED firepower."

Kelly looked down, trying to find some sort of inspiration.

"I created the Mews, as guardians of this planet." Ryou told him, standing up. "They ARE the only ones who have any hope of destroying Deep Blue, once and for all."

"Goddamn it, why does this have to happen in my term." Kelly swore. "Anderson, I'm putting these Mews under your command, make sure the job gets done."

* * *

YES The epic final battle over New York is about to get underway. Fourteen Mews, plus the United States Marine Corps, againsts Two aliens, a demon and a SHITLOAD of Chimera Animals. Oh this is gonna be good.


	29. The Battle for Manhattan, Pt 1

No, i haven't died. Just been having a hard time. Damn calc. Anyway, before i begin this chapter, i'd like to personally thank sakuuya. I garuntee you, if she didn't help me, i might have actually given up on this story. She decided to help me write the battle scenes for the ending. So, if there's anyon you want to thank, thank her.

* * *

Never before, had any of the Mews felt this way. They'd been in fights before, had their lives threatened, felt the rush of adrenaline, the heat of battle. But never before, this. The fourteen of them, walked down the long hallway, following Anderson. They had each been given, an ear bud communicator, which would allow them to receive any orders, and to relay anything they might see, that would be of importance.

But, as they walked down that hall, alongside, in the many rooms they passed, they saw things, they'd never seen before. People, of all races, nationalities, ages, religions, were standing in the doorways, watching them pass. But their looks were not of contempt, or hatred, but rather, hope, and faith. For the first time, these fourteen teenagers, realized what they were fighting for. Not just for Tokyo, or New York, but for the world.

Suddenly, the people watching them, burst into cheers. Loud applause, and whoops.

"I guess it's a confidence booster." Ame suggested.

"Well, let's not put it to waste then." Elizabeth told them.

"Right!" Ichigo shouted. They gathered together in a circle.

"Chantilly and his minions are gonna try and reincarnate Deep Blue." Zakuro announced, as she placed her hand in the middle of the circle.

"And today, we stop them." Jason told them, grasping her hand.

"Today is the final battle." Minto declared.

"Let's kick some alien butt!" Pudding cheered, as she and Mika added their hands to the pile.

"We've been fighting for too long." Lettuce told them.

"Well,"

"Let's give them a fight to remember." Adam and Jack agreed.

"And we're not alone this time." Melody replied.

"Yes, the entire WORLD is on our side!" Elizabeth announced.

"And we don't have to keep our powers a secret anymore." Ame sighed.

"For the future of the world!"

"And the Human Race!"

"We'll be of service!" Kyra, Murasaki and Ichigo joined.

"Mew Mew Raptor!"

"Mew Mew Selach!"

"Mew Mew Kitsune!"

"Mew Mew Felius!"

"Mew Mew Lepa!"

"Mew Mew Hyrdas!"

"Mew Mew Wicka!"

"Mew Mew Zephyr!"

"Mew Mew Pantera!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!"

And in that one instant, all fourteen Mews stood, fully powered up, and ready. The cheers reached their climax, as they all took off down the hall.

"The doors have been barricaded," Anderson shouted, as he started to fall behind the Mews. "It'll take some time to open them back up."

Jason glanced at Elizabeth.

"Ribbon, Zephyr Crosseye!" Elizabeth called forth her Raptor Blade, a slim rapier, with a falcon's claw at the pommel.

"Ribbon, Raptor Strike!" The two attacks mingled, and shattered the bank of windows in front of them.

"Banzai!" They all shouted, as they literally jumped out the window, with Anderson being supported by Jason and Elizabeth.

"Do me a favor." He stammered, as soon as they landed. "Warn me next time."

"Wait, I can understand you." Murasaki gasped.

"And I thought you couldn't speak English?" Zakuro injected.

"I think it's another Mew power." Lettuce suggested.

"That'll simplify things." Jack commented.

"Alright everyone, enough chit-chat." Anderson called. "We're fighting a multiple front battle, with several different objectives, terrain, and enemies."

"Where do we need to be?" Mika asked.

"From what command's telling me, the East River needs to be cleared out."

"Lettuce, Melody, Adam, that's your job." Ichigo ordered.

"Also, there's been reports of several waves of airborne enemies."

"Minto, Jason, Ame, and Elizabeth." Murasaki ordered.

"The rest of us, will support the ground troops." Anderson added.

"Remember, if anyone sees Chantilly, report his position. He's Priority 1." Zakuro announced.

"Z!" Jason called, just as everyone was about to disperse. "About three nights ago?"

Zakuro scoffed, and took him by the shoulders. "Does this answer any questions?" She asked, as she kissed him full on the lips. They broke, before it became too hot.

"Save my place." Jason smirked.

"I'll be waiting." Zakuro replied, as the four groups split up.

()()()

Down by the East River, Lettuce, Melody, and Adam were being backed toward the water by a veritable army of chimera animas. The things were all practically identical, like hunched, drowned-looking children with thick carapaces on their backs and wicked-looking pincers sprouted from their foreheads. The three aquatic Mews had come down here expecting to see the river swarming with aquatic-based mutants; they hadn't expected terrestrial monsters, so they'd come transformed but unarmed.

"This should be no problem, guys! They look lame!" Adam shouted jovially to his teammates, an optimistic statement since the bug-children had them surrounded on all sides, with only the river behind them. "Razor Fins!" he yelled, reaching over his shoulders as if there were swords strapped to his back. Suddenly, there _were _swords, a pair of long, tapering ones that looked almost like thresher blades.

"Lettuce Castanets!" the original Mew cried a half-second after her American teammate. She clicked her castanets threateningly toward the encroaching monsters, who somehow didn't look frightened. Two green-haired heads turned toward their third teammate, who should have summoned her fan already. But Melody looked panicked, her black-and-white-haired head whipping back and forth like a confused zebra, trying to keep an eye on all the monsters at once.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed hysterically at the monsters, forgetting in her terror that getting a weapon would definitely do more to keep them at bay than screaming would. Lettuce laid a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Get your weapon," the porpoise-girl told her, quietly but firmly. "Adam's right, we can beat these things. There's nothing to be afraid of." Melody shuddered.

"I just h-hate bugs s-so much!" Just then, one of the chimera came close enough to reach out a waterlogged hand toward her, gurgling something that sounded almost human. Melody screamed again, wordlessly, and lashed out at the monster with black-booted foot. It stumbled back, dazed but unhurt. That small victory was enough that Melody managed to pull herself together.

"Hydras fan!" The black-and white steel fan unfolded in her outstretched hand. "Ribbon, Hydras Hypothermia!" she yelled more bravely, though there was still a decided note of panic to her voice.

A wave of frigid water sloshed out of her fan as she whipped it through the air, drenching the closest handful of chimera and freezing them into diamond-like ice statues. The orca-girl pressed her attack, kicking at the monsters, whose childlike faces were frozen in expressions of supplication. They shattered at the impact of her feet, and she felt a momentary thrill of pride before the monsters turned back into little water bugs. Melody yelped and jumped away from the insects.

"Behind you!" Adam yelled, and Melody whirled around in time to see two massive chimera like huge fish with scaly legs leaping out of the water at her. She was too shocked to yell out another attack, so she cringed, held her fan in front of her, and waited for the impact.

It never came.

"Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon, Tidal Wave Strike!"

The geysers of water from the two attacks ripped through the fish-monsters, which turned back into bass in mid-leap and flew, as if by magic, back into the river.

"Melody, do you think you can keep fighting the water bugs?" Mew Lettuce questioned unsurely. She figured that as the most experienced Mew, she should try to take charge, but it didn't come easy to her. The stripe-haired girl, busy freezing and smashing the seemingly-endless stream of creepy drowned-children bugs, nodded hesitantly.

"This is the best way to get over my fear right?" she asked, smiling shakily. "I can do whatever you need me to." Lettuce nodded, biting her lower lip as she planned.

"All right. Then you and I will stay up here and deal with the bugs. Adam..." she trailed off for a moment, still hesitant at giving commands.

"Hey, anything you need, commandant," the Brooklynite said with a sardonic smile and a salute. "I'm listening."

"Th-then I want you to check the river, make sure nothing else is hiding down there." Lettuce said more firmly, her voice still quiet but now possessing a certain amount of gravitas. Adam gave another faux-military salute, and dove smoothly into the river without even bothering to remove the Hawaiian shirt that was part of his fuku. After a moment, his head and dorsal fin broke the surface again, his sea-colored hair almost making him look like part of the river itself.

Up above, Lettuce and Melody worked as a perfect unit, clearing away the army of chimera. Melody used her attack to freeze the monsters, and then Lettuce broke them with a torrent of water, meaning that the the orca-girl didn't even have to get close enough to kick them apart. Still, despite their best efforts, they were only making a dent in the overall number of chimera. There were just so _many _of the monsters, and despite the fact that they didn't seem to be fighting back, the two girls were getting tired.

Their luck didn't hold. All of a sudden, and without warning, about a dozen of the Chimera Animas shot their pincers off toward the two Mews with a collective mewl like the last sound of a drowning infant. Melody screamed and dove out of the way, but Lettuce, who didn't have panic augmenting her reflexes, was a moment too slow, and one of the pincers clapped around her thigh.

()()()

"I friggen HATE pigeons!" Jason shouted, shooting off another of the bird-infused monsters. They were about the size of small children, and looked like grey, demonic harpies. Chantilly had sent a wave of monsters against the Brooklyn Bridge, threading anyone and anything that attempted to cross. They seemed to be mostly made up of Manhattan's biggest annoyance, the legendary; Rats with Wings. Although, Elizabeth had picked up movements of several insect-looking Chimera Animals.

"Minto, what are we supposed to do?!" Elizabeth shouted.

The Lorikeet Mew hesitated. No one ever asked her for direction. Period.

"C'mon kid, now's not the time!" Jason shouted, resorting to using his crossbow as an improvised melee weapon.

"Minto." Ame flew over to the girl, and placed an affectionate arm on her shoulder.

"Onee-sama." She whispered.

"Jason! Elizabeth-san, guard the other tower!" Minto shouted, as she and Ame flew towards the Manhattan side tower. Shrugging, the two Mews obeyed, followed closely by several waves of the offending monsters.

"Nice call Minto!" Ame shouted, as the two of them landed on the western tower of the bridge.

"Thank you, Ame onee-sama." Minto acknowledged.

"Thank me when we get out of this alive." The elder Mew replied, as the two took up their battle positions. The massive wave of mutated wildlife attacked in short bursts. This suited the girl's strategy perfectly. Minto would strafe around Ame, firing off her arrows at any monster that would get too close. Sometimes, she managed to pin two or three with a single shot. However, she was unable to re-load fast enough to keep them all at bay. Which was where Ame came in.

"Ribbon: Chrysalis Candy CRASH!" A wave of turquoise light blossomed from the rising idol's star shaped weapon. She'd come a long way since that terrifying first day at the café. Though she still had a long way to go before she filled Zakuro's shoes, in Minto's eyes, she was close enough.

Things were going differently on the other side of the bridge. Jason and Elizabeth were engaged in a deadly dance. Back-to-back, they fought. Endlessly twirling and spinning, always within arm's reach. Jason; exercising his impeccable marksmanship, had yet to miss a shot. Though it also had to do with the fact that the monsters were literally wing-tip to wing-tip, surrounding the bridge's tower. And even the most skilled marksman would fail to hit every target.

"Ribbon: Raptor Strike!" Elizabeth shouted. Thrusting her rapier in front of her, a bolt of pressurized air skewered four monsters, who were perfectly lined up in front of her. Spinning to her left, she dealt another a quick thrust to the throat, while the one to her right, she parried a slashing claw attack, and countered with an upper thrust to the chest. Elizabeth grinned with savage victory. Those years of fencing had played their part.

"Watch out!" Jason shouted, as three winged monsters attacked him at once. Elizabeth barely had time to turn, as a gigantic, bee-infused Chimera Animal pounced on her. She didn't even register the monster's foot long stinger, until it drove itself into her arm. Instantly, Elizabeth felt the skin around her eyes begin to swell.

"Dear God." She whispered, as she struggled to breath. "I'm allergic to bees."

* * *

The fight's only just begun, and they're two Mews down. (cue dramatic music) I know there's other authors out there who've been having a hard time. I'm mentioning no names, but just know, I've always got time to listen. But i WILL NOT TOLERATE SPAM!!!!

On another note, sakuuya specifically did the East River fight. In case anyone was able to spot the diffrence in writing style. And if anyone has any ideas for a fight scene, specifically, actual writing, and not just ideas, feel free to drop me a line. I'm always open.


	30. The Battle for Manhattan, Pt 2

I know it's a bit late, but Merry Christmas, Happy Haunaka (sp) Hapy Kwanza (sp), Happy New Year, and anything else you might celebrate. And again, credit to the East river battle, to sakyuua. And after this, i'm gonna need some time. Alotta time. I got some issues i gotta sort out. Nothing serious, just some stuff that need some attention.

* * *

The green-haired girl gave a quiet little ugh of pain, which didn't even begin to express how much it hurt, and fell when the muscles in her injured leg decided they didn't want to support her any more. She tried to pry the pincers off, but all she succeeded in doing was spreading the pain, which felt like her very flesh was dissolving, to her hands.

Thinking quickly, Melody crawled over to her on hands and knees (not wanting to make herself a target for the chimera) and laid her fan on the pincers.

"Ribbon, Hydras Hypothermia," she gritted out, focusing on holding back her power, keeping it contained. Thanks to her effort, only the pincers froze, and she cracked them off her friend's thigh with a punch.

"Are you okay?" she asked half-desperately, casting a wary eye to the wall of chimeras, which was once again closing in around them.

"I'll be fine, but—" Using her arms, Lettuce tried to drag herself into a crouch. "I don't think I can stand." She rubbed her wounded leg, which was weeping pink fluid that didn't look so much like blood as it did like liquid muscle.

"Well, we can't just sit here," Melody said, throwing one of the porpoise-girl's arms over her shoulders and standing shakily, supporting her friend.

Meanwhile, Adam was paddling through the river, on the lookout for more fish chimera like the two who had tried to attack Melody. His underwater vision wasn't quite as good as a true shark's, but it was still enough to tell him that know, those two had seemed to be on their own. He was just about to turn back to shore and go help the girls out when some movement below him caught his eye.

The shark-boy maneuvered himself into a better position and peered deeper into the river, but there was no movement down there except for the occasional undulating weed. He would have figured he imagined the whole thing, except that he suddenly got that same sense of movement from off to the side. Looking up, he saw a long, gray flank moving like a knife through the water.

It felt like his heart had started beating in time with the Jaws theme. All Adam's surfer instincts told him to get the hell out of the water, now, but he did his best to swallow his fear and simply watched the monster as it circled him, afraid that if he moved, terror would overtake him and he would bolt. When the thing brought itself into a good angle, Adam mouthed, "Ribbon, Tidal Wave Strike!" glad that, because he was part shark, he could breathe underwater.

The attack did hit the monstrous shark, but bluntly, without its usually cutting force. His lack of effectiveness confused him for a moment, but then it hit him. Of course a water attack would be weaker moving through water than air. So all he had to do was get to the surface, and when the chimera followed him up, he would blast it.

Adam swam upwards in smooth, sure strokes, using his swords like fins. When he was only inches away from the surface, he felt himself being pulled down again. He couldn't feel anything touching him; it was more like getting caught in the undertow. But... rivers didn't have undertow, did they?

The Mew looked down and found his answer. Below him, the shark chimera was sucking up water somehow, creating a miniature whirlpool that terminated inside its gaping mouth. Desperately, Adam tried to swim away, but the monster had him held fast, pulling him down by inches. He continued to try to scramble away; what else could he do? The answer came to him in a flash, cutting through his panic like his attack cut through water bug flesh.

Adam reoriented himself so he was facing downward and streamlined his body, no longer fighting the chimera's pull. He gripped his twin swords tightly, trying to clear his mind. He would only get one shot at this, and if he failed, he'd be shark food.

At the last possible second, Adam flung himself sideways, just a little out of the whirlpool. The shark's stained marble eyes looked up at him, and at that moment they knew each other, two predators locked in desperate combat.

Adam plunged his blades through the chimera's eyes, into its brain. He mouthed his attack again, and this time he was rewarded with an explosion of ocean-blue light that seemed to devour the monster from the inside out. It changed, not even into a normal shark, but just some fish Adam couldn't identify. Not that it mattered. He swam upwards again, his head breaking the surface just in time to Melody stand, supporting Lettuce who, even from what little he could see from this distance, looked very much the worse for wear.

He leapt onto the shore, water flying from his clothes and hair. At the sound of the shark-boy hitting dry land, Melody turned to look at him gratefully.

"Adam! Thank goodness!" she said, before pausing to fire off another attack at a group of chimeras who were getting a little too close for comfort. "I think I know how to beat them, but I need your help." Melody explained her plan as Adam made his way towards them, with Lettuce defending all three of them from attack. Only a few strayed toward them, though. Most of them seemed content to watch and wait, gibbering to themselves in their unsettling language.

Adam stood behind the two girls, tall enough to see over their heads. For a moment, everything was still, the silence only broken by the noises of the city around them (which seemed strangely muted when filtered through the focus of a battle) and Melody counting under her breath.

"Three... Two... One... Now! Ribbon, Hydras Hypothermia!"

"Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!" the original Mew yelled simultaneously. The two girl's attacks mingled and expanded into more water than either Mew could produce individually. The combined attack was like a tsunami; it bowled over and froze every creepy bug-child in its path.

Good thing, too. At the same moment Lettuce and Melody fired off their attacks, the chimeras had launched their pincers en masse, and so for a moment the air was full of the sound of shattering ice as frozen pincers rained to the ground and fractured.

"Ribbon, Tidal Wave Strike!" Adam called out, swinging his swords in an arc over the girls' heads. The tight, focused stream of his attack, cleaved easily through the frozen, defenseless chimera.

Melody screamed as the ground was suddenly covered by regular old water bugs.

"Aaaagh! Get me out of her!" she yelped, nearly dropping Lettuce in her sudden burst of fear. Luckily for her, the bugs didn't seem too intent on attacking her, and mostly scuttled around the Mews and into the river, or else back into whatever other holes they had crawled out of.

Adam lifted Lettuce's other arm over his shoulder. It was a little awkward because of the height difference, but it meant that they could move faster than if Melody was trying to support her stricken friend alone. Weary and shaky, but still reveling in their victory, the three Mews went off to find their friends.

()()()

"Stay with me!" Jason shouted, as he caught the hawk-infused Mew. He could already see the telltale signs of her reaction taking place. Her breaths were coming up in short, wheezy rasps, the skin around her face, beginning to swell. "Jason!" Minto and Ame flew over to the defense of the two. "She's been stung!" He replied.

"Liz, Liz, can you hear me?" Ame shouted over the fray of battle. "Power down Liz, please!" The anaphylactic Mew seemed to understand, because she was soon engulfed in a bright red light, and then laid in Jason's arms, slowly suffocating.

As soon as Elizabeth powered down, Ame swiftly knelt down next to her. "Whatever you're doing," Jason shouted, shooting off more monsters. "Do it fast!" She started patting Elizabeth down. "If she's this allergic, then she should have…" Reaching into a pocket, Ame withdrew an object, roughly the size of a pencil. "An Eppy Pen!" She shouted for joy. Rolling back a sleeve, Ame swiftly jabbed the business end of the life saving device into Elizabeth's arm.

The effect was almost instant. Elizabeth gasped, and started breathing better. Yet her face still looked like a balloon. "Jason!" Minto shouted. "Get her somewhere safe!" She shouted. Nodding, Jason knelt down, and picked Elizabeth up, bridal style. Just as he was about to take off, his ear bud link went off.

"This is the Fifth Fighter Squadron, can anyone read me?" "This is Mew Zephyr, go ahead sir." A squadron of five fighter jets flew overhead. "Anyway we can be of assistance?" "We need to evacuate a wounded. Any cover fire you guys can give…" "No sooner said than done!" The Mews could only watch in awe, as the five fighters broke their formation, and dive bombed the monsters. With exact, military precision, the Chimera Animals around the astounded Mews, were annihilated. "Gentlemen, drinks are on me when this shit's over." Jason chuckled. "Excellent!" Five voices cheered into his ear.

"We'll cover you!" Ame shouted, as Jason jumped off the bridge tower. He could feel the wind whistle around his ears, as the East River came rushing up to meet him. At the last minute his wings unfurled, as he leveled out. A quick glance behind him, confirmed the other two were right on his tail feathers. "Follow me." He shouted to them, turning towards Brooklyn.

To avoid becoming a road pizza, Jason pulled up, until he was level with the nearby roves. From there, he saw the battle waging below. The massive army of Chimera Animals swarmed over everything, clamoring over every nook and cranny. And against them, a joint Army Marines force. Valiantly they fought back, guns blazing, knives slashing. And among the fray, the colorful frukus of the Mews could be seen, lending their extra firepower in tight corners, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the valiant men of the U.S. Armed Forces.

Suddenly, the slipstream of one jet caught Jason by surprise. It sent him spinning down towards the street. It all happened so fast, he couldn't recover. "Ribbon: Zakuro Spear!" Suddenly, a band of purple light encircled Jason's waist, saving him and Elizabeth from certain doom. Jason looked up, and saw the purple clad figure of his new girlfriend. "I owe ya one Z!"

* * *

According to sakyuua, the venom of the water beetle apparently dissolves mussle tissue, so... go fig. Hope everyone enjoyed my yuel time gift. And i'm still waiting for people to update.


	31. The Will of A god

EVERYONE'S been waiting for this chapter. And i promised. And, here it is. There's only two more after this, so i hope you enjoy.

* * *

The field of battle washed over Murasaki's senses. The screams, shouts, cracks, booms and whistles, all seemed to blend together in an endless whirlpool of sight and sound. However, she shook it off, and pressed her assault. Flanked by three American Marines, she pushed back three more rat-infused Chimera Animals. Around her, it was the same. These brave men, in their fight for survival, had unofficially accepted the Mews.

"Murasaki-chan!" Ichigo shouted, backflipping towards her fellow Mew.

"How's it goin'?" one of the Marines asked.

"There's more monsters coming in from the South. And I can't find Zakuro-san."

"She'll be alright," Murasaki assured her, as the five of them turned around, and raced towards the reported breakthrough.

()()()

"Pudding just added another two to her count na do na!" Pudding shouted, as her Pudding Ring dissolved two roach-infused monsters. A stone-faced Marine stood behind her.

"This is the sorriest sight I have ever seen!" he shouted at the assembled Marines. "This child has a higher kill count than some of the best solders in the United States Military! I--"

"It's not nice to yell at people na do na," Pudding informed the Major. She made his listen, by pinching his wrist hard enough to bring him to his knees. "Now, who want's to have more fun na do na!" Pudding shouted.

"Haough!" The Marines shouted, as they went charging into another fray of Chimera Animals.

"Pudding-san!" Pudding allowed the Marines to run past her, as she waved to Ichigo and Murasaki.

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding shouted as she backflipped towards the two. "Pudding has defeated ten evil monsters na do na!"

"That's good Pudding," Ichigo complimented.

"But we need to find Zakuro-san and the others," Murasaki announced.

"Watch out!" one of the Marines shouted, blasting a raccoon Chimera Animal in the face with his rifle. It hissed and recoiled.

"Captain!" Murasaki ordered. "We'll handle this one, meet up with those other Marines and see if you can find anyone else!"

"Yes ma'am!" The other Marine saluted, as the two skirted around the mutated raccoon.

Screeching at the loss of its prey, the monster turned, and lunged at the Mews. They leapt out of the way as the monster's claws sunk into the pavement, cracking it in several places.

"Ribbon, Strawberry Check!" Ichigo shouted, thrusting her heart-shaped weapon towards the massive rodent. Despite its girth, it nimbly leapt out of the way of the light bombardment. With an ear|splitting screech, it fell towards them, limbs outstretched, threatening to flatten the three Mews.

"Ribbon: Black Magic Trick!" The Chimera Animal froze in midair, suspended in a matrix of orange light. Murasaki took advantage of the opening.

"Ribbon: Pantera Strike!" She drove her sai deep into the monster's gut, dissolving it in a splash of grey light.

Murasaki landed and struck a dramatic pose, only to be interrupted by the startled raccoon falling on her. "GET IT OFF ME!" she screamed as the raccoon screeched, and jumped off into an alley. "Why does that continue to happen to me?" Murasaki grumbled, reminiscing over her first Chimera Animal attack.

"Try standing out of the way."

"Mika!" Murasaki shouted, embracing her friend.

"I'm ok, Murasaki-chan, but we need to find the others."

The four Mews raced off, taking a hard left down, what looked like, a deserted alley. However, it was FAR from deserted. A strange chattering noise filled the air, as the girls looked around them. From the shadows, emerged, what looked like, mutated fireflies, four feet long and with yellow-orange energy crackling out of the luminescent globes on their backsides and over their resin-black, chitinous hides.

"There are fireflies in New York?" Ichigo inquired. With a loud, inhuman noise, the insects lunged, shooting massive fireballs from glowing spheres on their abdomens.

"This is SO wrong!" Mika screamed, freezing the flames in their tracks.

"Isn't inter-species rape illegal?" Murasaki asked sarcastically, as two of the bugs lunged, forcing the Mews out of the alley. More seemed to spring up, hissing and screeching at them.

"My Strawberry Bell isn't working!" Ichigo shouted, shaking her pink weapon.

"Maybe there's a recharge time?" Murasaki suggested, blocking the lethal claws of another monster with her sai.

"BOOM!" A chimera animal suddenly exploded, in a cloud of bug guts and electricity.

"What the hell was that?" Mika asked.

"Ladies." Jack suddenly landed, spinning his knives in his hands.

"Nice attack na do na!"

A sudden chime caught everyone's attention. "Ribbon, Strawberry Surprise!" The monsters let loose a death screech as Ichigo's powered-up attack vanquished them.

"Jack-san, where is everyone?" Ichigo asked, once everything was clear.

"Dunno, but Jason just called me on the horn. He said we should re-group on the roofs, help to avoid traffic." The girls shrugged, as the followed Jack up a fire escape.

"We haven't heard anything from anyone lately," Murasaki informed him, once they reached the roof. "I know. Lettuce and Elizabeth have been injured, so everyone's going to regroup." Ichigo and Pudding gasped.

"What happened?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Dunno, Adam didn't give me the details."

"Is she ok na do na?"

"She's not dead, and isn't in critical, if that's what you mean."

A loud shriek drew everyone's attention. A gigantic, spider-infused Chimera Animal was climbing up the side of the roof. "Oh dear god!" Ichigo and Murasaki shouted at once, as the girls they readied their weapons. However, Jack sighed and crossed his arms.

"Three…two…one…" He counted down, as a loud PANG! rang out. He turned and waved an arm. "Thanks dude!" he shouted. Two figured leapt across the roof. ¶

"Never fear, Brooklyn is here!" Jason shouted, shouldering his crossbow. Zakuro was leaning on his arm, shaking severely.

"Ichigo, do you mind?" she whimpered. The catgirl nodded and destroyed the monster. Almost instantly, Zakuro regained her composure.

Jason elbowed her in the side. "Faker." He whispered.

"Where's everyone else?" Ichigo asked.

"We couldn't get Elizabeth to Medical yet, so Minto and Ame are bringing her here."

"We figured she'd be safest up here." Zakuro injected, as three figures appeared just overhead. Elizabeth's form was slumped between the flying Minto and Ame.

"Elizabeth-chan!" Murasaki shouted, running towards the fallen Mew.

"I'm ok," Elizabeth moaned, coughing slightly.

"Bee allergy," Ame informed them.

"Lizzie-chan doesn't like bees?" Pudding asked, kneeling in front of Elizabeth, who was seated on the roof.

"Guess you could say that, Pudding," Elizabeth replied, grinning painfully.

Jason turned away, putting a hand to his ear. "What's up Jason-san?" Murasaki asked. Without replying, he dramatically leapt off the roof, to return, two minutes later, with Lettuce in his arms. Melody and Adam followed, climbing up behind him.

"Lettuce!" Minto and Ichigo raced over to where Jason was putting their green-haired friend down on the roof.

"I'm ok." Lettuce winced, rubbing her thigh. "One of the chimera animals bit me, and I'm having trouble moving my leg."

"Can you walk?" Minto asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Not really. Adam-san and Melody-chan carried me here."

"Are we missing anyone?" Murasaki shouted, getting everyone's attention.

"Wait," Adam began. "Where's Kyra?!"

"Everyone!" Adam sighed with relief as the cat-eared, dog-tailed Mew jumped up onto the roof.

"What's happening?" Mika asked.

Kyra leaned on Adam's shoulder for a bit, to catch her breath. "I just got back from Ryou and the other commanders. It looks like the Chimera Animals are falling back!" Everyone erupted into cheers.

"Humans, so easily fooled."

The Mews looked overhead, to see the robed demon, hovering over them. "You!" Mika shouted, twirling her staff.

"Where's Chantilly and Raisukeiku?" Murasaki demanded.

"They have done their part. Now the time has come, for their loyalty to be, repaid."

The demon reached into his cloak, and withdrew, a massive, two handed sword. "DIE!"

He shouted, swinging the blade around. Murasaki, Kyra and Ichigo crossed their weapons together, attempting to block the massive shockwave. However, with a sound, similar to splintering glass, their shield shattered, scattering the Mews over the roof.

"I've waited months for this moment." The demon hissed, leveling his blade. "Everything was planned out. You fool never suspected a thing."

"Ichigo," Zakuro whispered. "Look at that blade." Ichigo narrowed her eyes, and gasped.

"That's impossible!" She screamed, as the demon began laughing again.

"Nothing is impossible to a god." The demon shouted, bringing his second hand to the throat of this robe. With a single sweep, he threw it off. The air around the Mews, seemed to chill. It was as if the sun had suddenly lost its warmth, as they stared up at the figure floating above them. An all too familiar figure.

"Oh no." Lettuce whimpered.

"Now what are we going to do na do na!" Pudding cried.

"So that's him?" Murasaki asked. Zakuro nodded solemly.

"Deep Blue."

* * *

O_O NO ONE SAW IT COMING!!!! Yes, another classic ZephyrFiction double blind! I love these insane plot twists. An explanation WILL come, i promise. And i won't wait another month-and-a-half for the next update, i promise.


	32. The Final Fight

Fell Deeds Await.

Here it is. The final battle.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes began to water, as she continued to gaze at the foreboding figure, floating overhead.

"We killed you!" She screamed, trying to vent her anger towards their mortal enemy. Deep Blue laughed, letting his long ebony pony tail to float in the breeze.

"You simply destroyed my physical form. I am a GOD! I cannot die!"

"Ichigo," Murasaki whispered, supporting her cat-eared friend. "What happened last year against Deep Blue?"

"I…he…" She hyperventilated.

"Deep Blue took the form of Aoyama-san." Lettuce informed everyone, leaning on Minto. "Both he and Ichigo nearly died."

"That won't work a second time." Deep Blue informed them, leveling his sword at them.

"BROOKLYN!!!" Jason, Adam and Jack tried bum rushing the alien, attacks blazing.

"Pathetic." Deep Blue scoffed, swinging his sword at them. Jack crossed his knives, attempting to block the oncoming wave of energy. He was blasted backwards into Mika and Ame, while Jason and Adam dodged. Smirking the alien god vanished, re-appearing in-between the two Brooklynites.

"Feeble." He scoffed. With two punches, he sent the two of them soaring overhead.

"BASTARD!" Kyra screamed, as Adam's limp body rolled past her. Leveling her spear, she charged down the offending alien, killing intent etched on her face. Deep Blue spun, kicking the spear from her hands. Kyra gasped, as Deep Blue's other foot connected with her head, sending her flying across the roof.

"Do you not understand?" He shouted, as the Mews separated to help their fallen comrades. "I cannot die. I exist within the very DNA of every living human on this earth. You would have to purge my very existence from every, single person to truly defeat me.

"So Chantilly resurrected you?" Ame spat, crossing her wand over herself, protecting Jason and Adam from another attack.

"His loyalty, along with Raisukeiku, shall be rewarded."

"Adam." Kyra dragged herself closer to the shark-infused Mew.

"Kyra?" He moaned.

"I never got to thank you."

"For what?"

"That night. It was the first time a boy ever cared for me."

"You'll never beat us!" Murasaki shouted, spinning her sai around her hands. "Even if we die today, everyone, the entire human race, will destroy you!"

"Don't make me laugh little girl." Deep Blue scoffed.

He slammed his sword into the surface of the roof. Grinning evilly, Deep Blue channeled his energy into the sword, sending bolts of electricity towards the panther-infused Mew. However, Murasaki felt something collide with her, as screams of pain rent the air. Only, they weren't hers.

"MIKA!" Murasaki screamed, as the body of her best friend fell over her, smoking from the attack.

"Murasaki, are you ok?" Mika moaned.

"Why?" She whispered back, blinking away tears.

"I couldn't live with myself if my best friend got hurt."

"Humans are weak." Deep Blue proclaimed, swinging his sword overhead. "You all fall before true power. Nothing can stand before me." He floated overhead, spreading his arms wide.

"This city's crater shall mark the beginning of my reign! Let it be a harbinger of the fate of all mankind! And a warning to those weak-minded fools who abandoned me."

"You really wanna finish that sentence?" An all too familiar voice cut the air like a knife. Three distortions in the air, signaled the approach of the Mew's reinforcements.

"Kisshu!" Mika moaned.

"How are you, koneko-chan?"

"Whatever happened to Ichigo?" Pai inquired.

Kisshu shrugged. "Meh, she's not worth the trouble."

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Taruto shouted, pumping his fists into the air. "Did we come all the way out here to chatter or kick ass!?"

"Good point." Kisshu pointed out, summoning his Dragon Swords. "Deep Blue, your time has come." He swore, as his companions summoned their weapons.

"And who shall bring forth my end? You weaklings?" Deep Blue spat.

"No." Kisshu replied flatly.

"We are but the catalyst." Pai informed him. That was the unspoken signal, for the four aliens, allies turned enemies, to begin their final battle.

"If the aliens can't beat him," Minto began, as the Mews regrouped. "Then what hope do we have?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo!"

"Masha?" Everyone asked, as the pink fuzz ball flew into their midst.

"Can everyone hear me?" The voice of Ryou cut through the battle.

"Any pearls of wisdom boss man?" Jason moaned, as Zakuro helped him to his feet.

"Listen, I don't know how long Kisshu will last."

"What's the plan?" Ame inquired.

"I've been getting insane power readings since Deep Blue appeared."

"Isn't that from Deep Blue himself?" Melody suggested, not getting where Ryou was going.

"No, it's an entirely different power source all together. It's Mew Aqua."

Everyone gasped. "I thought we gave the last Mew Aqua to the aliens?" Minto explained, stunned.

"It's an entirely different Mew Aqua. And it seems to be coming from the river!"

"Wait, does that mean?" Zakuro began.

"Yes, you can-"

BOOM!

"Not even worth my time." Everyone stared, as the now destroyed Masha fell to the ground, obliterated by Deep Blue's attack. Scattered around the roof, were the broken bodies of the aliens, groaning and moaning from the pain inflicted by their former leader.

"Ichigo," Kisshu whispered.

"Why?" Ichigo sobbed, cradling the alien's head in her hands.

"Don't worry, we're tougher than we look. Besides, we didn't come here to beat him." Kisshu grabbed Ichigo's hand. "We came, to give you something." He moaned, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Ichigo stood up, fists clenched. "I can never forgive you." She spat, glaring daggers at Deep Blue. "You nearly cost me my friends. The pain you have inflicted on everyone, cannot go un-punished."

Deep Blue laughed. "And who shall be my executioner, you?" He laughed. However, his laughter was cut off, by an all too familiar ringing sound.

"It was Mew Aqua na do na!" Pudding cried, as a bright blue light emanated from the river.

"Ahh," Deep Blue sighed, as the light rose from the river, floating high above everyone. "More power." He grinned, as he tried to seize the precious mineral.

Suddenly, a loud 'snap' cut the air, as Deep Blue recoiled in pain.

"What?" He hissed, as the Mew Aqua shone even brighter.

"I can walk!" Lettuce cried, as the light reached her.

"Heck, I can breathe!" Elizabeth proclaimed.

"Un-paralleled healing factor." Jason realized, as his wounds closed over, and strength returned to him.

"Mew Aqua Rod!" Ichigo cried, as the weapon sprung into her hand. The Mew Aqua floated down, and rested itself into the top of the weapon. However, Ichigo began screaming in pain. "It's too much!" She cried, as the Mew Aqua continued to fuel her body.

"Ichigo!" The other Mews shouted.

"You're not doing this alone again!" Minto cried, grabbing her by the arm. She winced in pain, as the Mew Aqua began to course through her.

"You're not alone anymore!"

"Ichigo onee-chan!" Lettuce and Pudding added themselves to the growing chain, as the Mew Aqua intensified.

"Our power has grown and spread." Zakuro, Jason, Jack and Adam joined them.

"And this time, we're kicking his ass to the curb!" Mika proclaimed, as the remaining Mews finished the living chain.

"I can feel it." Ichigo sighed, as the pain subsided. She felt lighter than air, as if all the problems in the world were suddenly lifted from her shoulders. She opened her eyes, and saw that they were now floating in mid air, at level with Deep Blue. And also, the Mew Aqua Rod, had transformed. Now, it stood as tall as she was, no longer a bright pink, but a gorgeous alabaster. The heart at the top, shimmered, as if made of pure diamond. She then looked at herself. Her Mew Fuku, along with everyone else's' had suddenly turned a brilliant white, resonating with the pure, unrefined power, of the Mew Aqua.

"Mew Aqua Staff!" Everyone shouted at once, letting the power channel and flow through each other, building up on the top of the staff. "Ribbon: Mew Aqua Purge!" A massive shockwave of light burst from the top of the staff, spreading out in all directions.

"NO!" Deep Blue shouted, as the light entered his body. His screams rent the air, shattering panes of glass all around. Suddenly, it stopped. His body hung in the air for a moment, before falling to earth, and landing, with a sickening, meaty thud on the pavement below. Deep Blue, the Self Proclaimed God, had died, a very human death.

Murasaki's body suddenly grew heavy, as the power of the Mew Aqua continued to resonate.

"We did it." She moaned, fighting to stay conscious.

"Hells yeah." Jack agreed.

"Pudding is tired, na do…na." And with that, the Mews plummeted towards the roof, blacking out halfway down.

* * *

Ya think i'd leave it at that? One more chapter to go. I promise it'll be up by the 15th.


	33. Epilogue

ZephyrFiction, does hereby present, the final chapter, in Tokyo Mew Mew: Breaking New Boundaries

* * *

Murasaki felt herself suspended, weightless. She wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to be doing, but she felt at peace. Finally, she was at peace. It never felt so good. But she was alone. No one was around her, in that formless space. She remembered her mother, that warm, caring smile, her older brother, who would always be looking out for her, when her father wouldn't care. And her friends.

As memories of them filled her mind, the more she felt. No longer was she weightless, rather, her arms and legs felt like lead. She felt warm, and secure. The more she remembered, the more her body felt. Until finally, Murasaki slowly opened her eyes.

She was lying on her back, in a big, soft bed. Strapped over her face, was a plastic oxygen mask. She could feel tubes and wires in her arms. When one thought struck her. _We won_.

"Murasaki-chan." The blond haired face of Ryou entered her vision. "I'm glad you're ok." She was about to say something, when Ryou held up a hand. "Just sleep. You need it. I'll answer any questions later." Taking his advice, Murasaki allowed her eyes to close, as she drifted away into the realm of the subconscious.

When next she woke, the mask was gone, along with several wires. However, there was one thick tube taped to her right wrist.

"Glad to see you're awake." She looked over, and saw Ryou leaning on a windowsill, with the last rays of evening light streaming in. "First and last one up, congrads." He chuckled.

"Murasaki!" She turned, and in the bed next to her, was Mika, propped up on several pillows. Around her, were the other Mews, all awake.

"Ryou, how long were we out?" Elizabeth asked. Murasaki could hear Jack mutter something in English. To which Ryou replied, and took several earpieces out of his pocket, and gave them to Jack, Adam and Kyra.

"I picked these back up from the lab while you were out. Universal translators"

"Holy crap!" Adam exclaimed, this time, in Japanese.

"How long WERE we out for?" Kyra asked.

"Two weeks." He replied.

"Holy shit." Jason swore.

"And in that time, more things have happened, than in the past two years of the Mew Project."

"What did you do Shirogane?" Minto asked.

Ryou smirked. "After you all collapsed, I was able to have you moved into this hospital. We filled the ICU with you all, nearly gave the nurses heart attacks." General snickers filled the air. "Anyway, while you fourteen were off in La La Land, Keiichiro and I, were busy playing politics."

"How is Keiichiro-san?" Lettuce asked.

"He's still on crutches, and he might walk with a limp from now on, but the doctors say there won't be too much lasting damage."

"What about that man who shot him?" Zakuro inquired.

"From what I hear, he's going to be Court Marshaled for treason."

"Now there's something you don't hear every day." Jack smirked.

"Moving on." Ryou announced irritably. "Keiichiro and I have been trying to persuade the UN to use our idea for the second phase of the Mew Project. But we hit a snag." Ryou sighed. "It turns out, reports are coming in, of newborn infants, having genetic mutations. These mutations, give them the proper DNA sequences, to become Mew Mews. I believe it was a side effect of the Mew Aqua attack."

"So, they won't become Mew Mews, I don't see the problem." Ichigo huffed.

"That precisely is the problem. ANYONE can inject them with animal DNA. Including Chantilly." Everyone went silent. "Which is where Phase 2 comes in."

"Dare I ask." Mika groaned.

"I had to convince the UN, that the Mews are more than just weapons of war. They were designed as protectors, guardians of the world. So, several treaties have been passed. In general, they forbid the use of Mews in any war, or armed conflict."

"So we can't get drafted?" Jason asked.

"Precisely. And it crated the Mew Network. A global web of sensors, that will be able to detect abnormal energy signatures, be they Mew, Mew Aqua, or alien. This network, will radiate from Tokyo, and New York."

"Why both of them?" Ame asked.

"Because Tokyo is one of the most technologically ahead cities in the world. And because you can call New York, the unofficial capital of the world." Ryou explained. "And at the center of these Networks, the Mew Institutes."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Kyra sighed.

"Two schools, dedicated to the education of a new generation of Mews. Government funded. And I was hoping you all would teach there."

"So, was this the ten year program you had in mind?" Melody asked.

"Something like that, got the idea from an American comic book."

"Since when do you read comic books?" Ichigo asked.

"Since Jason left it in the lab." Ryou replied.

"So that's where my X-Men comic went."

"Anyway, I should get going. I've got a new job."

"Are we opening another café?" Murasaki asked.

"No. In fact, I'm closing Café Mew Mew. It's done its job." Everyone was shocked. "I've been made official advisor to the Secretary of Defense. Hopefully, we might be able to come up with better measures against Chantilly's future attacks." He headed towards the door. "Anyway, there's some people here to see you."

The door snapped open, and in came the one group of people the Mews almost forgot about.

"Mom, dad!" Ichigo shouted. The families off all fourteen Mews crammed themselves into the ward.

"Shirogane-san told us everything." Ichigo's mother told them.

"Actually, once we learned Fujiwara-san was a Mew, it wasn't too hard connecting the dots, as you American's say." Minto's grandmother chuckled.

"I'm sorry mom." Ichigo whispered.

"For what honey?" She asked, kneeling down to her bedside.

"I lied to you. I'm just a freak." She whispered.

"No daughter of mine is a freak!" Her father shouted. "You're a real trooper kid. You've got more guts than me." He told her, with a massive smile.

Around the room, the different families were having their small reunions. Murasaki was having a tearful reunion with her mother, while Jason was getting an earful from his younger sister. Mika was receiving some battle tips from Tank, while Melody and her father were talking together. Ame's parents were in hysterics, sobbing over their daughter. But the one reunion that made everyone's day, was Zakuro's.

"Mother." She gasped, sitting up in her bed.

"Zakuro-chan." The woman whispered. She was a tall, lean woman, with the same hair and eyes as her daughter, only her hair was up in a tight bun.

Almost simultaneously, the two of them broke down into tears, and embraced each other. Lettuce sighed, as her mother rolled a screen around Zakuro's bed.

"I think they should receive some privacy." Ryou stuck his head back into the room.

"I almost forgot. Pudding-san." The youngest Mew looked up at her boss. "Your father should be here by the end of the week. He was training the Chinese Military in hand-to-hand combat."

"YAHOO!" Disregarding her injuries, the monkey Mew leapt out of bed, and started running around the room, shouting for joy at the top of her lungs. The cheerful sounds of Pudding, and of Jason's little sister, who joined in, coupled with the general laughter of their audience, eroded away their weariness. When they were all together, united in body and mind, the future didn't seem so daunting.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

And that's it. My first real story, completed. Wow. This has been one HELLUVA roller coaster ride. So, let me take this time to thank some special authors.

**Cherrie Sakura**. You were a personal source of inspiration during this insane hell trip. I don't hold anything against you. And thanks for letting me borrow the Mew Academy idea for my sequal

**sakuuya**. Yes, you deserve a place here too. You were the one who smacked me around a couple of times, and kept me from making some major mistakes. Not to mention, you helped me out when I really needed it. Don't worry, Atsuko will have a role in the next story.

And to everyone else, who reviewed and submitted Mews. Thank you all so much. You don't know how much I appreciate the feedback.

Well, sentimentality over. It's been nearly a year since I came to this site. And since then, I've established an interesting group of co-authors. What comes next, only I, and few others really know. But what I CAN tell you, is the sequel.

_Tales from the Mew Institute_: A sequel to BNB. Years have passed since the final battle over the East River. And now, the torch is passed to a new generation. Enter Daniel. A young boy, abandoned as a baby, to the New Mew Orphanage. Now, he begins his journey in the Mew Institute. Destiny has his number, but what kind of a story would this be, without friends?

That's right, it's ANOTHER Mew Submition. It's on a massive scale, like, Death Star scale. I'll post the rules for submitting in the first chapter. Keep an eye out for it soon. In the meantime,

**May the winds of inspiration, always be in your favor.**


End file.
